Die größte Schande, die ein Zauberer ertragen kann
by Zutzi alias Susi
Summary: Sequel zum größten Skandal. Harrys Sohn ist ein Squib. Als Richter beim Trimagischen Turnier in Durmstrang kommt er über den Schock hinweg, aber er weiß nicht, dass ihn etwas anderes und in der Geschichte der Zauberei noch nie dagewesenes erwartet.
1. Drei Männer und ein Baby

**A/N:** Hallo, ihr alle, ich bin wieder da mit dem Sequel, auf das ihr alle schon gewartet habt! ...oder zumindest nehme ich an, dass ihr darauf gewartet habt – all diese Reviews, in denen ihr mich gebeten habt, mit dem Hochladen dieser Story zu beginnen... Es fühlt sich wirklich gut an, so viele Reviews zu bekommen, auch noch nachdem das letzte Kapitel von „Der größte Skandal in der Geschichte von Hogwarts" schon so lange gepostet wurde. (In Zukunft werde ich mich auf diese Story mit DgSidGvH oder einfach Der größte Skandal beziehen.)

Ich muss euch sagen, dass ihr mit eurem Enthusiasmus für den größten Skandal ein enormes Gewicht auf meine Schultern geladen habt. Ja, ein wirklich immenses Gewicht, weil ich den Standard dieser Geschichte erreichen musste – ich etwas genauso gutes oder noch besseres schreiben musste – und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es mir gelungen ist oder nicht. Das ist etwas, das ihr mir sagen müsst. (Das bedeutet: reviewt, reviewt, reviewt! ;-)

Ich muss euch außerdem sagen, dass diese Geschichte ein kleines bisschen düsterer als die Erste ist und die hauptsächliche Bedeutung mehr in den Gefühlen als in der Action liegt (obwohl, ich nicht glaube, dass es zu gefühlsduselig zugehen wird – ich hasse Gefühlsduseleien!) In dieser Fanfiction wird Harry nicht der zauberstabschwingende Retter sein – ich werde tiefer in seinen Charakter eintauchen (und ich hoffe, ich hab das nicht vermasselt!) Einige Szenen dürften wohl zwischen PG-13 und R schwanken, aber sie werden nie wirklich das R-Rating erreichen. (Kein ausdrücklicher Sex und keine ausdrückliche Gewalttätigkeit, versprochen!) Diese Story wird ein bisschen länger sein als die erste. (Ein paar von euch haben sich beschwert, dass 34 Kapitel nicht genug waren!)

Ich war in einer ziemlichen Zwickmühle, was das Genre der Fanfiction betrifft – schließlich hab ich mich für Romance/Suspense entschieden, aber die Geschichte wird beinahe auf jedes Genre zutreffen: Humor, Drama, Angst, Adventure, Fantasy, Mystery usw. (Aber mit mehr Drama und Angst als im größten Skandal.)

Vergesst nicht, dass ich (Ü/N: die Autorin, nicht die Übersetzerin, wohl gemerkt) immer noch Ungarin bin (und einen Hornschwanz-Drachen in meinem Garten angekettet habe), also könnten mir Grammatik- und Ausdrucksfehler unterlaufen. (Ü/N: Bei mir schließe ich das aus, zumal Deutsch meine Muttersprache ist und ich eine wunderbare Betaleserin habe – hiermit ein riesiges Danke an Rivka!)

An all jene, die meine erste Geschichte nicht gelesen haben, aber diese gerne lesen würden: Ich rate euch, _Der größte Skandal in der Geschichte von Hogwarts _zuerst zu lesen, weil ich mich auf Ereignisse beziehen werde, die in dieser Geschichte passiert sind.

An meine treuen Leser – eine kleine Erinnerung:

Voldemort starb, als Ginny sich für Harry in Stonehenge aufgeopfert hatte. Harry brachte sie mit der Fackel des grünen Lichts, die in der Kufu Pyramide in Ägypten war, wieder zurück. Diese Fackel gehörte einst Apophys, dem Schlangengott.

Am Ende des großen Skandals sagte Ginny Harry, dass sie mit einem zweiten Kind schwanger war. Fleur erwartete ebenfalls ein Kind von Bill. Dudley heiratete Millicent Bulstrode. Petunia und Vernon bekamen einen Jungen namens David, dessen Name im Hogwarts Pergament-Buch aufschien.

Neville hat seine Eltern zurückbekommen (sie sind nicht mehr verrückt) und er ist ein großer Quidditchspieler geworden, der jetzt für die Wimbourner Wespen spielt.

Lucius Malfoy war eine Zeit lang verrückt (weil Voldemort ihn mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert hatte), aber jetzt geht es ihm wieder gut.

Hermine heiratete Ron und wurde Lehrerin für Arithmantik in Hogwarts. Ron eröffnete ein Besengeschäft in Hogsmeade, nachdem die Weasleys dank einem Niffler, der unter dem Fuchsbau eine riesige Kiste voll Gold gefunden hatte, reich geworden waren.

Harry und Malfoy haben sich so was wie versöhnt und mussten Hogwarts für ein weiteres Jahr besuchen, weil keiner der beiden das ganze siebte Jahr in der Schule verbracht hatte. Harry war in seinem letzten Schuljahr in Ginnys Klasse. (Während dem Schuljahr passten Molly und Arthur auf Harrys und Ginnys Tochter Lily auf.)

Jetzt haben Harry und Ginny die Schule abgeschlossen und leben gemeinsam mit Lily in Sirius' Haus.

Na ja, ich glaube, das ist alles, ich hoffe, ihr erinnert euch an mehr als das ;-)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling ist die ‚Mutter' der Harry Potter Charaktere, ich passe nur eine Weile auf sie auf. (Ü/N: Und AgiVega ist die ‚Mutter' dieser großartigen Geschichte, ich bin nur die Übersetzerin und verbeuge mich tief vor der wunderbaren Autorin!)**

* * *

**

**Ü/N:** Wo wir schon dabei sind, möchte ich der lieben Rivka ein riesengroßes Danke sagen, dass sie so lange durchgehalten und gewartet hat und mir die Geschichte so fleißig beta liest. DANKE! Und ein ebenso großes DANKE geht an meine Kollegin und Beraterin Joanna, die sich angeboten hat, mir hin und wieder ein Kapitel zu übersetzen, damit es schnellere Updates gibt. Fühlt euch geknuddelt!

Und nun, auf zum ersten Kapitel – habt Spaß und vergesst nicht zu reviewen!

* * *

**Die größte Schande, die ein Zauberer ertragen kann**

written by AgiVega

translated by Zutzi alias Susi

**Kapitel 01**

**Drei Männer und ein Baby**

* * *

_21. Juli 1999_

„Uuuuuuuund Longbottom hat den Schnatz!", kam die Stimme des Kommentators durch das magische Mikrofon.

Die Wimbourner Wespen hatten das Match gewonnen – das vierte Spiel mit Neville als Sucher.

Sobald es dem jungen Mann gelungen war, vor den jubelnden Fans zu flüchten, kam ein anderer junger Mann mit rabenschwarzem Haar auf ihn zu.

„Gut geflogen, Neville."

„Danke, Harry."

„Ich befürchte schon, dass ich gegen dich spielen muss." Harry lächelte.

„Du übertreibst." Neville grinste. „Es wäre mir nie gelungen, das alles so gut zu performen, wenn das Wetter nicht so ideal gewesen wäre."

„Das Wetter?" Harry unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Ja, es ist schön und klar... doch Professor Trelawney hat vorausgesagt, dass es heute hageln würde..."

„Die gute, alte Trelawney..." Neville grinste. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie sich für den Halbzeitjob als Meteorologin für die _Hexenwoche_ bewerben würde. Dort kann sie nichts und niemandem Schaden zufügen – sie ist bloß eine weitere Meteorologin, die es nie zustande bringt, das wirkliche Wetter vorherzusagen. Ich war wirklich überrascht, als ich hörte, dass sie sich für diesen Job beworben hatte. Ich schätze, sie war über die Sommerferien zu Tode gelangweilt..."

„Ja... Sie hatte niemanden, dessen Tod sie vorhersagen konnte...", fügte Harry hinzu. „Jeder könnte eine bessere Seherin sein als sie."

„Sogar ich?", fragte Neville dümmlich. „Ähm, übrigens, wann beginnst du bei Puddlemere United?" (Ü/N: Eintracht Pfützensee... Einen schlimmeren Namen gibt's echt nicht, darum heißt die Mannschaft bei mir wie im Original.)

„Nächsten Sommer. Ich muss noch eine Menge erledigen, bevor ich meine Karriere als professioneller Quidditchspieler starte."

„Eine Menge, ja?"

„Ja... Zu aller erst: meine Familie."

Neville nickte mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln. Tief in seinem Herzen empfand er noch immer etwas für Ginny Weasley – korrigiere, für Ginny Potter – aber er war sich bewusst, dass sie nur mit Harry glücklich sein konnte. Und Neville, der einfach nur Neville war, wünschte ihnen alles Glück dieser Welt.

„Wann ist der jüngste Potter fällig?", fragte er.

„In etwa einem Monat." Harry strahlte ihn an. „Kannst du es glauben, Neville? In zehn Tagen werde ich 19 und bald werde ich zweifacher Vater sein!"

„Na ja, niemand kann dir vorwerfen, dass du nicht schnell genug warst...", bemerkte der junge Longbottom etwas sarkastisch. „Dein Sohn... ähm, er wurde ebenfalls vor der Hochzeit gezeugt, oder?"

Harrys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. „Ist das denn so offensichtlich?"

„Kräuterkunde mag zwar das einzige Fach gewesen sein, in dem ich gut war, aber addieren und subtrahieren kann ich trotzdem... obwohl, ich nicht gerade vorschlagen würde, dass du mich etwas über Logarithmen fragst..." Er steckte den Schnatz zurück in die Kiste, in der sich bereits der Quaffel und die zwei Klatscher befanden. „Also, wirst du wieder mit Oliver Wood spielen?"

„Es sieht so aus." Harry nickte. „Ron war ein bisschen enttäuscht, als ich das Angebot der Chudley Cannons zurückwies."

„Ah, Ron." Neville nickte. „Lebt er glücklich mit seiner rechthaberischen kleinen Frau?"

„Ja, zum Glück. Sie streiten sich ständig, aber du kennst sie ja... Sie könnten nicht einmal existieren, ohne sich zu streiten."

„Läuft Rons Geschäft gut?"

„Oh ja doch. Die halbe Zaubererschaft aus ganz Großbritannien kauft oder lässt ihre Besen in Rons Geschäft reparieren. Hermine sagt, er legt zu viele Überstunden ein und sie könnte Recht haben. Ich war schon froh, als es ihr gelungen war, ihn zu überzeugen, sich eine Woche lang frei zu nehmen... Aber rate mal, was er während seiner Ferien gemacht hat!"

„Keine Ahnung." Neville schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hat die Hecken auf Black Manor geschnitten."

„Was?" Longbottoms Augen weiteten sich. „Er gärtnert?"

„Uh-huh. Er gärtnert und kommt jeden Tag nach Hause, als ob er sich im Schmutz gewälzt hätte... Zumindest kann Hermine ihm nun immer wieder sagen, dass _‚du übrigens Dreck an der Nase hast, hast du das gewusst?'"_

„Huh?" Neville zwinkerte, da er ja nicht in ihrem Abteil im Hogwarts Express gewesen war, als Hermine Rons Aussehen zum aller ersten Mal kritisiert hatte. Nun schien das schon Ewigkeiten zurückzuliegen... Als ob es im vorigen Leben passiert wäre...

Acht Jahre waren vergangen, seit Harry Potter erfahren hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war. Acht Jahre voller Abenteuer, Gefahr, Trauer, Gelächter und Liebe... und nun war er ein richtiger Zauberer. Ein Zauberer, dessen 19 Lebensjahre ihn viel weiser gemacht hatten, als es andere Leute mit 70 waren.

Nachdem er seine Eltern verloren hatte, als Waise aufgewachsen war, von Lord Voldemort achtzehn Jahre lang verfolgt worden war, schien das Leben des Harry Potter endlich... Frieden gefunden zu haben. Frieden?

Sicher, er hatte Freunde, seinen Traumjob, tausende Verehrer(innen) und am wichtigsten von allem: er hatte eine Frau und eine Tochter, um die er sich kümmerte.

Das Leben schien perfekt zu sein. Zu perfekt.

Mit einem lauten Plop apparierte Ron neben ihnen. Er trug eine Gärtnerhose und einen Strohhut, während er in einer Hand eine Schaufel hielt. „Harry!", schrie er. „Das Baby kommt!"

„Was? Der Termin ist doch erst Mitte August!"

„Komm mit und sag es ihm persönlich!", sagte Ron in einem sarkastischen Tonfall. Er schwang dabei seine Schaufel in irren Bewegungen durch die Luft.

„Hey, stich mit diesem Ding wo anders hin, ich brauche alle zwei Augen, um den Schnatz zu sehen!", sagte Neville.

„Entschuldige." Ron wischte sich die linke Hand an seiner Hose ab, während er sich Harry zuwandte. „Willst du endlich kommen oder sollen wir hier stehen bleiben und plaudern?"

„Oh, natürlich, ähm, Neville, muss gehen, bye!", antwortete Harry hastig, bevor sie beide disapparierten.

Neville stieß einen Seufzer aus und kehrte zurück, zu den Umkleiden.

* * *

Als Ron und Harry in die Halle von Black Manor apparierten (einem riesigen und eleganten viktorianischen Gebäude, das seit dem Ende des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts in Besitz der Black Familie gewesen war), rannte Sirius die Treppe herunter, um sie zu begrüßen – mit einem ziemlich verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Endlich seid ihr da! Kommt schon!" Er schnappte den Ärmel von Harrys Robe und begann, ihn die Treppe hinauf zu zerren, wobei er nicht eine Sekunde lang zu reden aufhörte. „Ich dachte, du wärst uns schon wieder verloren gegangen, Ron hat schon so lange nach dir gesucht, aber Gott sei Dank, du bist hier, du bist ja schließlich der Vater, also hilf du ihr bei der Geburt..."

„WAS?" Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Ihr – helfen – bei – _was?"_

„Bei der Geburt, Harry, der Geburt!", sagte Sirius.

„Warum ich? Warum bringen wir sie nicht ins St. Mungo?"

„Weil dafür keine Zeit mehr bleibt! Alles hat so plötzlich begonnen und es bleibt uns wirklich keine Zeit mehr, um sie ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Wir können sie jetzt nicht auf einen Besen setzen, oder? Und du weißt, dass das Apparieren für schwangere Frauen extrem gefährlich ist – sie könnten das Kind splintern! Und Portschlüssel würde ich in ihrem Zustand auch keinen benützen wollen."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber... wo ist Hermine? Sie könnte Ginny doch helfen!"

„Sie hat eine Eil-Eule aus Russland bekommen und musste fort. Sie wird bis morgen nicht zurückkommen und das Baby wird höchstwahrscheinlich nicht auf ihre Rückkehr warten!"

„Dann... Mrs. Weasley? Ich… ich könnte zu ihr gehen und sie bitten, zu kommen, und..."

„Nein, sie kann nicht. Bills und Fleurs Kind ist krank geworden und sie ist bei ihr im St. Mungo, richtig, Ron?"

„Ja...", nickte Ron. „Sie hat am Morgen eine Eule geschickt, weil mit Yvette etwas nicht stimmt. Mum ist mit ihr im Krankenhaus, sie konnte nicht einmal Bill und Fleur benachrichtigen, die ja... ach, wer zur Hölle weiß schon, wo die gerade sind? In Frankreich vielleicht, oder in Peru?"

„Bleibt immer noch Dinky", sagte Harry. „Sie ist eine weibliche Elfe, sie könnte..." Er beendete seinen Satz nicht, als er sah, dass sowohl Sirius als auch Ron wie verrückt die Köpfe schüttelten. „Was ist mit ihr passiert?", grummelte er.

„Sie ist vor zwei Stunden nach Hogwarts aufgebrochen. Besucht Dobby. Sie ist seine Cousine, weißt du?" Ron zuckte die Schultern.

„Oh nein..." Harry seufzte. „Bleiben nur noch..."

„Wir drei übrig." Sirius nickte nervös. „Zumindest ist Ron ein Experte, nicht wahr, Ron?"

„Ron?" Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„ICH?" Ron blinzelte.

„Ja, du", sagte Sirius. „Du hast gesagt, dass du dabei warst, als Lily geboren wurde."

„Das ist wahr, aber... Ich habe eigentlich nicht dabei _zugeschaut, _wisst ihr... Ich hab Ginny nur Mut gemacht..."

„Dann tust du eben jetzt dasselbe, und Harry macht den Rest", beschloss Sirius, öffnete eine Tür und schob Harry ins Zimmer.

„Zumindest lässt du dich dieses Mal dazu herab, hier aufzutauchen!", schrie eine wütende Mrs. Potter Harry an, der über die Türschwelle stolperte und mit dem Gesicht voran auf den Boden fiel.

„Ähm, Ginny, Liebling?", sagte Harry auf allen Vieren, nachdem er seinen Kopf gehoben hatte, um ihren Blick zu erwidern. „Geht's dir gut?"

„Oh, sicher, alles in Ordnung, hab mich nie besser gefühlt!", spuckte Ginny aus, die am Fensterrahmen lehnte und ihre Augen zupresste, als eine Wehe kam.

„Oh Gott, kann... kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Harry näherte sich ihr.

„Wenn du die Zeit beschleunigen könntest, sodass das schon vorbei wäre... oder zaubere das Baby einfach aus mir heraus...", antwortete sie, während sie es zuließ, dass er sie auf seine Arme nahm und sie hinüber zum Bett trug.

„Es tut mir Leid, Liebling... Sogar ein Zauberer kennt Grenzen." Harry versuchte, sie anzulächeln, aber es gelang ihm nur ein Grinsen.

„Grins nicht so, Harry Potter! Du hast mich schließlich in diesen Zustand gebracht... schon zum zweiten Mal!" Sie lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen. „Ich verstehe nicht einmal, warum ich es zugelassen hab, dass du das noch einmal machst... Autsch!"

„Himmel, kommen die Schmerzen ein bisschen zu häufig, Sweetheart?" Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Ein bisschen zu häufig, huh? Sie kommen schon jede Minute! Dein Sohn scheint ein bisschen ungeduldig zu sein."

„Er ist auch dein Sohn", lächelte Harry.

„Als ob ich das vergessen könnte..." Sie biss vor Schmerz die Zähne zusammen.

„Ron! Sirius!" Harry sprang auf und lief zur Tür. „Was zur Hölle macht ihr dort draußen, wenn hier herinnen Menschenleben auf dem Spiel stehen?"

„Menschenleben?" Ron erbleichte. „Du willst mir doch nicht etwa sagen, dass Ginny wieder in Lebensgefahr schwebt?"

„Nicht sie – ich! Sie ist nahe dran, mich umzubringen!", rief Harry mit so einem Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht, dass Sirius lachen musste.

„Du lachst mich aus?" Harry schnappte nach Luft.

„Nein, nicht wirklich..." Sirius versuchte, sein Lächeln zu verbergen.

„Gut. Dann holt heißes Wasser und Handtücher und... Was zur Hölle benützen die Leute im Kreißsaal immer?" Der junge Vater war kurz vor dem Ausrasten.

„Keine Ahnung. War noch nie eine Hebamme", sagte Ron.

„Dann geh und wasch dich, weil ich werde dich sonst nicht in die Nähe meiner Frau lassen, so ein riesiger Schmutzhaufen, wie du es gerade bist!", schrie Harry und schlug vor seinem Freund und seinem Patenonkel die Tür zu.

„Ein bisschen nervös ist er, oder?" Ron zog eine Grimasse. „Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie er sich benommen hätte, wenn er da gewesen wäre, als Lily geboren wurde. Ich glaube, er hätte Madame Pomfrey verrückt gemacht."

„Uh, ja, könnte stimmen." Black nickte. „Ich schätze, ich werde das Wasser holen, bevor er mich mit einem Fluch belegt..."

„Okay, und ich...", begann Ron, aber er konnte den Satz nicht beenden, da er ein Kind weinen hörte. „Lily ist aufgewacht! Ich werde sie holen gehen und du geh einfach und... oh, verdammte Hölle... tu, was du willst!" Und damit rannte er davon und in Richtung Lily Potters Zimmer.

„Ist schon gut, Ginny... ist schon gut..." Harry sprach einen Kühlungszauber über seine schwitzende Frau aus.

„Nein, es ist NICHT gut!", stöhnte sie. „Massier... massier mir den Rücken, Harry, das wird helfen."

Er begann, sie so enthusiastisch zu massieren, dass er ebenfalls ins Schwitzen geriet. „Jetzt glaube ich, dass ich auch einen Kühlungszauber gebrauchen könnte", grinste er.

„Harry... wechsle mir das Nachthemd, es ist total durchgeschwitzt", flüsterte sie und wischte sich über die Stirn. Er lief zum Schrank.

„Nachthemd, Nachthemd... Wo ist so ein verdammtes Nachthemd?" Er begann, die Sachen aus dem Schrank zu werfen. „Unterhosen, Socken, ein BH, ein... was weiß ich, was das ist, ein Shirt, oh, hier ist es!" Er eilte zurück zu seiner Frau und half ihr aus den Kleidern, dann half er ihr in das trockene Nachthemd. „Puh, zu gebären ist viel ermüdender, als ich es mir vorgestellt hätte", seufzte er und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

„Wasser! Ich brauche Wasser! Ich sterbe vor Durst!", rief Ginny.

Harry sprang auf, lief in das anschließende Badezimmer und eilte mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand zurück zu ihr.

„Huh... Zumindest hat sich Lily beruhigt." Ron betrat das Zimmer. „Ich hab sie gefüttert und in den Schlaf gesungen, jetzt wird sie nicht mehr..." Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden, weil das kleine Mädchen wieder zu schreien begann. „Oh nein! Was ist denn schon wieder mit ihr los?"

„Vielleicht...", Ginny schnappte nach Luft, „...hast du vergessen, ihre Windel zu wechseln. Los, geh und mach das!"

Ron machte ein saures Gesicht und ging los.

„Die Kühlungszauber sind nicht genug, Harry", sagte sie nach ein paar Minuten. „Ich brauche einen kalten Umschlag für meine Stirn!"

„Aye, aye, Captain!" Harry kam müde auf die Beine und machte sich wieder auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.

Als er mit einem nassen Handtuch zurückkam, sah er, wie sich Ginnys Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog.

„Oh, Harry, ich glaube...", flüsterte sie mühsam, „...oh-oh... Er _kommt..."_

„Was?" Harry sprang zu ihr und hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Überall war Blut... Er hörte kaum, wie sich die Tür öffnete und Ron hereinkam. „Gerade rechtzeitig, Ron... ich glaube, ich falle in Ohnmacht", sagte er und wurde bewusstlos.

„HARRY!", schrie Ginny und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht.

„Kümmere dich nicht um ihn, ihm geht es gut!" Ron eilte zu ihr. „Oh mein Gott! Gleich ist es so weit, nicht wahr?"

„Sieht so aus... Hilf mir, Ron!", wimmerte seine Schwester.

„Aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie...", begann er, nur um von Ginnys Hand auf seinem Mund ruhig gestellt zu werden.

„Tu es einfach!", sagte sie.

„Ooooooh... Was ist passiert?" Harry setzte sich langsam auf und rieb sich den Kopf.

„Noch nichts, aber bald wird was passieren", kommentierte Ron. Er sah, dass sein Freund schon wieder kurz davor war, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. „Oh, komm schon, Harry, sei ein Mann!"

„Ich versuche es. Oh, verschwinde, Abu!", schrie Harry den Affen an, der gerade durch das offene Fenster gesprungen war.

Abu schenkte ihm eine wütende Kreischtirade und verschwand auf dieselbe Art, wie er gekommen war.

„Verdammt, ich hab seine Gefühle verletzt", schmollte Harry.

„Himmel Donnerwetter, Mann!", schrie Ron. „Kümmere dich jetzt um Ginny!"

„Oh." Harry nickte und stolperte zu Ginny. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Halte ihre Hand", grummelte Ron. „Das ist alles was du tun kannst, wie es aussieht."

„In Ordnung." Harry streckte seine Hand nach der rechten Hand seiner Frau aus. „Drück nur zu, wenn du willst."

Und das tat sie auch. Harry dachte, dass mindestens zwei seiner Finger gebrochen waren. „Entschuldige."

„Ist egal... drück einfach zu", sagte er.

„Und pressen", fügte Ron hinzu.

Sie tat beides.

Sirius war gerade dabei, das Zimmer mit einer Schüssel voll heißem Wasser zu betreten, als er den Schrei eines Babys hörte. Dieses Mal war es nicht Lily.

„Wo warst du mit dem Wasser?", fragte Ron, während er seinen Zauberstab auf die Nabelschnur gerichtet hatte, um sie mit einem Zerteilungszauber durchzutrennen.

„Musste es erst heiß machen...", murmelte Sirius. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Na ja... Außer, dass ich ein paar gebrochene Finger habe..." Harry massierte sich die Hand.

„Nicht du! Ginny!", sagte sein Patenonkel.

„Gut, danke", lächelte sie. Sie sah Ron zu, wie er das Baby in dem Wasser wusch, das Sirius gebracht hatte. „Es war schließlich und endlich doch nicht so furchtbar... Aber es wäre viel leichter gewesen, wenn ihr mir schneller geholfen hättet, Jungs." Harry und Ron wechselten saure Blicke.

Als Ron das Baby an seine Mutter übergab, platzten Fred und George durch die Tür und atmeten schwer. „GINNY!", riefen sie.

„Hallo, Jungs", grüßte sie die junge Mutter mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Haben es gerade erfahren... Haben Neville getroffen... Hat uns gesagt, dass das Baby kommt...", plapperte George.

„Und er ist schon da, wie ich sehe", kommentierte Fred, der das kleine Bündel in Ginnys Armbeuge beäugte. „Awwwww... Wie süß... Weißt du das, Kleiner? Wenn Mami und Daddy mal keine Zeit haben, werden Onkel Fred und Onkel George auf dich aufpassen..."

„...und dir beibringen, wie man der größte magische Unruhestifter wird, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat!", fügte George hinzu.

„Das wagt ihr nicht..." Ginny zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Mein Sohn wird nicht mitten in der Nacht durch die Korridore streifen und Unheil anrichten!"

„Natürlich wird er nicht _allein _gehen... Er wird mit deiner Tochter unterwegs sein!" George grinste.

„Hast du das gehört, Harry? Sie planen bereits, wie sie unsere Kinder verderben können!"

„Das macht mir eigentlich nichts aus", antwortete Harry. Er erinnerte sich immer noch an Lupins Worte am Ende seines dritten Schuljahres: _„James wäre zutiefst enttäuscht gewesen, wenn sein Sohn nie eine der geheimen Gänge aus dem Schloss hinaus gefunden hätte." _Irgendwie fühlte Harry dasselbe: Er fühlte, dass er enttäuscht wäre, wenn sein Sohn nicht ein genauso großer Unruhestifter würde wie er und Ron es gewesen waren. „Das macht mir wirklich nichts."

„Und wie lautet der Name dieses hübschen, jungen Zauberers?", fragte Fred.

Harry sah hinunter auf seinen neugeborenen Sohn. Er hatte mit Ginny vereinbart, dass er den Namen für das Baby aussuchen würde – schließlich hatte Ginny Lilys Namen ausgesucht. Obwohl er etwas früh geboren war, sah das Baby total gesund aus und hatte eine starke Stimme. _Ich schätze, wir werden eine Weile das Schlafen aufgeben müssen... Mit dieser voluminösen Stimme wird er uns sicher keine Minute lang in Frieden lassen... So wie ein kleines, brüllendes Löwenjunge... Sein Sternzeichen ist ebenfalls Löwe... _Sein Blick traf den von Fred und ein großes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Er heißt Daniel. Daniel Leonard Potter."

* * *

**A/N:** Ja, ich hab das Baby nach Daniel Radcliffe benannt! Ich hoffe, euch hat Kapitel eins gefallen – der nächste Teil kommt bald. 


	2. Zauberer oder kein Zauberer?

**Ü/N: **Wie immer möchte ich den Reviewern des ersten Kapitels ein riesiges Dankeschön sagen! Ich komme im Moment zwar wegen der Schule überhaupt nicht mit dem Übersetzen nach, aber ich gebe mein Bestes!

Sarah A. Black: Du warst die Erste! Danke dir!

Dax: Danke!

Mr. Unknown: Danke für den Hinweis. Das war eines dieser Wörter, bei denen ich mir nicht ganz sicher war, wie man das genau schreibt, vor allem weil ich dialektbedingt sowieso ganz anders rede, als ich schreibe. Werd in Zukunft darauf Acht geben.

Catcher1919: Du darfst auf dieses Kapitel gespannt sein!

Tifferny Tonks: Ich weiß, aber darauf basiert im Prinzip die ganze Geschichte.

Schlafmuetze: Ach ja, die Daniels... Ich kenn wohl insgesamt mehr Daniels als Leute mit einem anderen Namen ;-)

Krissi: Ich gebe mein Bestes!

Sir Nick: Hier ist es schon! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

**Zauberer oder kein Zauberer?**

* * *

_31. Juli_

„Wie viele Leute?" Harry zog den Vorhang zurück und spähte hinunter in den Garten.

„Um die fünfzig, glaube ich", antwortete Ginny.

„Aber... aber ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich eine kleine Feier wollte. Nur die Familie und die engsten Freunde."

„Ich weiß, aber Sirius konnte nicht umgestimmt werden. Das ist die erste Geburtstagsparty, die auf Black Manor stattfindet... seit zwanzig Jahren?"

Harry nickte. „Sirius hat es mir erzählt... Sie haben Vaters Geburtstag hier gefeiert, drei Monate nur bevor er starb..." Seine Stimme schweifte in die Ferne. Ginny nahm seine Hände in ihre und drückte sie aufmunternd.

„Autsch!", machte er und zog seine rechte Hand aus dem Griff seiner Frau.

„Tut mir Leid...", entschuldigte sie sich. „Tut es noch sehr weh?"

„Mein Ringfinger ist gebrochen und zwei andere haben ernsthafte Blutergüsse abbekommen", antwortete Harry. „Das nächste Mal, wenn ein Kind geboren wird, werde ich einen Anti-Brechzauber auf meine Hände aussprechen."

„Du hörst dich ziemlich selbstsicher an, dass ich dich das noch einmal machen lassen werde..." Sie versuchte, ernst dreinzublicken, aber es gelang ihr nicht.

„Nur die übliche Potter-Selbstsicherheit", grinste er und zog sie in eine Umarmung.

„Okay, Mr. Selbstsicher, es ist Zeit für dich, dich in den Kreis der minderen Leute hinabzugesellen, die alle darauf warten, dass du neunzehn Kerzen ausbläst."

„Oh, in Ordnung... Ich werd es machen. Aber nur für Sirius", seufzte er und eilte zur Tür.

„Warte eine Minute, ich hätte beinahe etwas vergessen!", rief sie ihm nach.

„Was?"

„Dein Geschenk." Sie gab ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln.

„Mein _Geschenk?" _Er hob eine Augenbraue mit einem teuflischen Grinsen an. „Aber ich dachte, es wäre empfohlen, dem nach der Geburt zumindest ein Monat _abzusagen..."_

„Nicht _das, _du Trottel!" Sie kicherte. „Du wirst _dieses Geschenk _schon noch rechtzeitig bekommen. Das ist etwas anderes." Sie öffnete den Kleiderschrank und begann, nach etwas zu suchen.

„Also wo ist es?", hörte Harry sie sagen, während er sah, wie sie die Sachen reihenweise aus dem Schrank warf: Roben, Spitzhüte, ein Besenpflegeset, ein Spickoskop, einen Affen („Verschwinde, Abu!") „Ah, hier ist es!" Sie zog etwas riesiges, in gelbes Papier gewickeltes, von unter einer Schachtel Zauberschach hervor. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Liebster!"

Harry nahm das Päckchen und befühlte es. „Ähm, etwas Weiches und Knuddeliges... Lass mich raten... Ein Teddybär?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Rate weiter."

„Ein Kissen?"

„Nee."

„Warte mal... Es fühlt sich... haarig an... Ein Yeti?"

„Der würde viel größer sein", bemerkte sie.

„Du kannst dir niemals sicher sein. Hast du je einen Yeti gesehen?"

„Nein, du etwa?"

„Nein, aber ich hatte die Ehre, in Lockharts Unterricht einen zu spielen. Der Yeti hatte Schnupfen, also musste ich dauernd niesen... Also kein Yeti."

„Nein." Sie lächelte. „Mach schon, öffne es."

Harry packte sein Geschenk aus und sah etwas, das er nie erwartet hätte. „Ein... Pelzmantel?"

„Magst du ihn?"

„Ah, ja... Der könnte noch ziemlich nützlich sein... In einem halben Jahr, ungefähr..." Er sah, wie sich die Enttäuschung auf Ginnys ganzem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Ich meine... der ist wirklich nützlich... Sybill Trelawney hat für morgen Schnee angesagt, also..."

„Du magst ihn nicht", fasste sie zusammen.

„Doch!", antwortete Harry hastig. „Das ist ein sehr schöner Mantel aus... aus..."

„Pogrebin-Pelz."

„Was?" Er blinzelte.

„Pogrebin. Hast du in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe nicht aufgepasst?" Sie zog ihre Brauen zusammen.

„Na ja... Ron und ich haben uns normalerweise die ganze Zeit mit Hagrid unterhalten, anstatt magische Geschöpfe zu pflegen..." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Da gab es nur eine Ausnahme... Die Kröter... Brrr..." Er schüttelte sich. „Hagrids geliebte, selbst ausgebrütete kleine Haustiere... Oh, habe ich gerade _klein _gesagt?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was?", fragte sich Harry und sah den unlesbaren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seiner Frau.

„Harry Potter... Du bist so ein riesiger Kindskopf!", antwortete sie. „Manchmal kannst du so weise sein, dass du mir direkt Angst machst, aber manchmal – so wie jetzt gerade – bist du wie..."

„Ron?", beendete er ihren Satz.

„Nein. Fred und George." Sie grinste.

„Das ist aber nicht nett, an meinem Geburtstag über meine Fehler zu sprechen..." Er schaute so böse aus wie ein dickköpfiges, fünfjähriges Kind. Er sah so liebenswürdig aus, dass Ginny der Versuchung nicht widerstehen konnte und ihn in einem langen Kuss an sich zog. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, sagte sie:

„Nummer eins: Du bist manchmal WIRKLICH wie ein großes Baby, aber das macht mir nichts aus, weil ein Großteil meiner Familie so ist. Nummer zwei: Du hast WIRKLICH Fehler, aber ich bin mittlerweile daran gewöhnt. Nummer drei: Du bist ein furchtbar schlechter Lügner und du weißt das genauso gut wie ich. Nummer vier: Pogrebins sind russische Dämonen mit einer Menge Pelz. Das ist alles."

„Das ist alles? Wirklich?"

„Nein. Eines gibt's noch", lächelte sie. „Ich liebe dich."

„Und ich liebe dich auch." Er küsste sie noch einmal. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich auch diesen Mantel mögen werde."

„Das solltest du besser auch...", antwortete sie. „Du könntest ihn eher brauchen, als du dachtest."

„Die Eiszeit kommt, nicht wahr?" Er legte den Mantel am Bett ab.

„Könnte sein." Sie lachte. „Aber zuerst steht deine Geburtstagsparty an. Komm schon, gehen wir hinunter!"

* * *

Als sie das Haus verließen, explodierte ein Dutzend von Filibusters hitzefreiem, nasszündenden Feuerwerk. Zehn davon flogen hoch in den Himmel, die übrigen zwei setzten eine alte, knarrige Eiche in Brand.

„Freeeed!", kam Mrs. Weasleys aufgeregte Stimme. „Was hast du schon wieder angestellt?"

„Das war nicht Fred, das war ich!", schrie George zurück und sprach einen Löschzauber über die Eiche aus.

„Netter Anfang für 'ne Party", grinste Harry, als sich alle um ihn versammelten, umherriefen und Happy Birthday sangen.

„Ich hab den Kuchen gebacken!", verkündete Hagrid stolz und bemerkte den schieren Terror nicht, der sich auf die Gesichter der Gäste legte. Harry holte tief Luft und blies die neunzehn Kerzen auf dem Kuchen aus, der folgende Schrift darauf hatte: _‚HARRY BIRTHDAY!"_

„Komm schon, schneid ihn an!" Hagrid gab Harry ein ermutigendes Lächeln und reichte ihm ein riesiges Messer. Zu Harrys Überraschung war der Kuchen nicht hart wie ein Stein. „Olympes Rezept!", fügte der Halbriese hinzu.

„Ah, ich verstehe...", grinste Harry. „Kommt ihr zwei gut miteinander aus?"

„War noch nie besser, Harry, noch nie besser." Hagrid strahlte. „Schön, ein verheirateter Mann zu sein, wirklich."

„Natürlich." Harry schaute zur Seite, wo Ginny war. „Es ist wundervoll. Warte nur, bis euer erstes Kind zur Welt kommt, Hagrid."

Der Riese wurde tiefrot und kicherte in seinen Bart. „Das dürfte auch irgendwann mal passieren... aber Olympe ist während dem Schuljahr ziemlich beschäftigt mit Beauxbatons..."

„...und wie wir wissen, braucht es dazu zwei Leute, richtig?", lachte Harry. „Na ja, jetzt ist ja Sommer, sie ist frei von ihren Schulpflichten..."

„Hey, hast du schon deine Geschenke gesehen?" Sirius kam zu ihnen hinzu.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und ließ es zu, dass sein Patenonkel ihn zu einem langen Tisch führte, der voll mit Paketen in allen Größen und Farben war.

„Mein Gott!", flüsterte der junge Mann. „Verwechselt ihr Leute mich mit Dudley? Das müssen ja mehr als 39 Geschenke sein!"

„Mehr? Ich hab nur 38 gezählt", kam eine vertraute Stimme von hinter Harrys Rücken. Er drehte sich um und sah seinen Cousin, der mit seiner Frau, Millicent Dursley, Händchen hielt.

„Ich hab sie eingeladen", flüsterte Ginny ins Ohr ihres Ehemannes. „Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus."

„Nein... wenn er noch etwas Essen für die anderen Gäste übrig lässt...", flüsterte er zurück. „Hallo Dudley, Millicent, schön, euch zu sehen."

„Schön, hier zu sein." Der junge Dursley streckte seine pummelige Hand aus und Harry schüttelte sie. „Übrigens, alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

„Ähm, danke. Wie geht es dir so?"

„Sehr gut, danke. Ich arbeite mit Dad bei Grunnings... Ziemlich langweilig, wenn du mich fragst, aber Dad liebt es..." Dudley zuckte die Schultern.

„Und wie geht es Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia? Hab die zwei seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen", fragte Harry höflich. Nicht, dass ihn die beiden auch nur ein Stückchen interessierten...

„Mum und Dad... na ja...", zögerte Dudley. „Könnte besser sein. Mum ist einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe und Dad ist auch ein ziemliches Nervenbündel."

„Warum?", fragte Ginny.

„Äh, ihr wisst schon, komische Sachen passieren zu Hause... mit meinem Bruder, David."

„Komische Sachen?" Harry sah Ginny mit einem bedeutungsschweren Blick an. Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. „Welche komischen Sachen?"

„Oh, zum Beispiel... Einmal wollte Mum Davie die Brust geben... Als sie dachte, dass er genug hatte und wieder aufhören wollte, ist er... er ist einfach... er ist einfach nicht von ihrer Brust weggekommen! Als ob er dort angeklebt wäre oder so..."

Harrys Grinsen wurde größer.

„Und ein anderes Mal... Mum hörte sich irgendeine Mozart-Musik auf Classic FM an, Davie hat geweint und dann plötzlich hat das Radio weitergeschaltet auf Virgin 1215, wo sie Rap spielen, und Davie hat zu weinen aufgehört... Dad hat einen Spiritisten angerufen, aber er hat keine Geister im Haus gefunden... Seltsam, oder?"

„Denkst du, wir sollten es ihnen sagen?", flüsterte Harry Ginny zu.

„Na ja, früher oder später erfahren sie es sowieso..." Sie zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia persönlich sagen!", seufzte Harry. „Aber die Chance ist zu gut, Dudley wird das auch erledigen können..." Er wedelte mit der Hand und drehte sich zu seinem Cousin. „Hör mal, Dudley, da gibt es etwas, das du über David wissen solltest..."

„Was?" Dudley schluckte einen riesigen Bissen Kuchen hinunter.

„Er ist ein Zauberer."

Dudley gab ein hustendes Geräusch von sich. Zuerst dachten Harry und Ginny, dass er nur lachte, aber dann wurde es offensichtlich, dass er _wirklich_ hustete.

„Hey!" Harry begann, ihm auf den Rücken zu klopfen und zu versuchen, ihm zu helfen, damit er die Krümel ausspucken konnte, die den falschen Weg genommen hatten – aber vergebens. Ginny beschwörte ein Glas Wasser herauf und riet Dudley, es zu trinken, aber das verschlechterte seinen Zustand nur.

„Oh, macht doch etwas!", schrie Millicent, die einen Fächerzauber über ihrem Mann aussprach, weil sein Kopf inzwischen so rot wie eine Erdbeere angelaufen war. „Er wird sterben! Hilfe!"

„Bleib zurück, ich werde ihn retten!" Gilderoy Lockhart machte einen eleganten Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab, was einen lauten Knall verursachte. „Uuuups... tut mir Leid!"

Als der Rauch wieder verschwand, sahen sie, dass Dudley nicht mehr hustete – er stand einfach mit einem blau angelaufenen Gesicht da... _schlank. _„Ich muss mich... übergeben!", stöhnte er und stürmte zum nächsten Gebüsch.

„Jesus, das war nicht absichtlich...", entschuldigte sich Lockhart. „Es tut mir furchtbar leid, ich..."

„Kein Kuchen mehr... nie wieder!" Dudley kam aus dem Gebüsch wieder zurück, sein Gesicht war immer noch blau, sein Anzug hing an ihm wie die Kleidungsstücke, die Harry vor Jahren tragen musste.

„Oh, Duddy, Liebling, geht es dir gut?", keuchte Millicent und zog ihn in ihre Arme. „Was haben Sie ihm angetan, Sie Wahnsinniger im Delirium!" Sie schaute Gilderoy böse an.

„Ich... ich...", stotterte Lockhart.

„Er hat deinem Ehemann das Leben gerettet und ihm eine furchtbare, schmerzhafte Diät erspart", erklärte Anck sun-Amun, Gilderoys Verlobte. „Komm schon, Gildy, du musst etwas trinken, du hast solche Angst..." Sie führte ihn von der kleinen Gruppe weg.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass die Tollpatschigkeit unseres Freundes zu deinem Vorteil war", sagte Harry und zog seinen Cousin hoch, der mindestens 70 Kilo in wenigen Sekunden verloren hatte. „Gilderoy könnte dieses schnelle Diätprogramm in die Dienstleistungen seines Schönheitssalons mit einbeziehen. Glaubst du das nicht auch, Liebling?"

Ginny nickte. „Du siehst gut aus, Dudley."

„Wirklich?" Der dünne Dudley zwinkerte und berührte ungläubig die verschiedensten Teile seines Körpers.

„Wirklich", antwortete Ginny. „Oder, Millicent?"

„Ich weiß nicht... Ich mochte den alten Dudders... Er war so weich... Jetzt gibt es nichts mehr an ihm, das man angreifen könnte...", schmollte das fette Mädchen.

„Ich könnte wieder fett werden, wenn du das willst!", schlug Dudley eifrig vor.

„Du hast soeben gesagt, dass du nie wieder Kuchen essen willst", erinnerte ihn Harry.

„Ich könnte immer noch Eiskrem essen und Schlagsahne und Speck und..." Dudley verlor den Faden. „Oh Gott... ist Davie WIRKLICH ein Zauberer?"

* * *

Bis Sonnenuntergang war jedes von Harrys Geschenken geöffnet worden. Er hatte eine Menge unnötiger Sachen bekommen, wie drei neue Käfige für Hedwig, vier zusammenklappbare Wiegen für Daniel und fünf Polierkits für seinen Zauberstab.

Von Ron hatte er einen _Rocket 4000 _bekommen. (Ron war mit seinem eigenen _Rocket 3000 _zufrieden, aber er wollte seinen besten Freund mit dem allerbesten Besen überraschen. Nun, da er Unmengen an Geld besaß, machte es ihm Freude, seinem besten Freund ein teures Geschenk zu kaufen. Er war immer peinlich berührt gewesen, wenn er von Harry Geschenke bekommen hatte, aber nichts Angemessenes zurückgeben konnte.)

Sogar Oliver Wood hat Harry ein Geschenk geschickt: ein Set Quidditchroben von Puddlemere United (marineblau mit dem Logo aus Riedgras). Eine Karte war beigelegt: _„Du wirst das bald brauchen. Kann es kaum erwarten, im selben Team mit dir zu spielen. Oliver."_

„Ich auch nicht." Harry lächelte.

Um neun Uhr kam Professor McGonagall an. Nachdem sie Harry kurz begrüßt hatte, schenkte sie Hermine einen bedeutungsschweren Blick und bat sie, ihr den Garten zu zeigen.

„Nette Party, Harry", sagte Neville. Er nippte an seinem Butterbier und beobachtete Hagrid und Olympe (letztere wollte immer noch Madame Maxine genannt werden, weil sie dachte, dass Olympe Hagrid sich dumm anhörte), Fred und Angelina und George und Katie beim Tanzen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Geburt eures Sohnes. Kann ich ihn sehen?"

„Später... Wenn die große Menge wieder gegangen ist. Ich will nicht, dass schon zu viele Leute um ihn herumschwirren... Er ist schließlich erst 10 Tage alt. Er schläft oben im Kinderzimmer bei Lily und Yvette."

„Yvette?" Neville zwinkerte. „Wer ist Yvette?"

„Die Tochter von Bill und Fleur. Du weißt schon... Die Beiden sind immer im Ausland. Die arme Yvette ist krank geworden und bräuchte Fleur so sehr, aber sie ist nicht da. Enttäuschend." Er schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Veelas selten gute Mütter waren", fügte Neville hinzu. „Geht es dem Kind jetzt wieder gut?"

„Ja, zum Glück. Dinky passt gut auf sie und auch auf meine Kinder auf."

„Dinky?"

„Unsere Hauselfe. Sie ist Dobbys Cousine. Äh... Cousine zweiten Grades... glaube ich... Aber man weiß nie genau Bescheid, wenn es um die Familienbeziehungen von Hauselfen geht."

„Ist Dinky eine Sklavin oder arbeitet sie für Geld?"

„Denkst du, ich würde es wagen, eine Hauselfe als Sklavin zu halten, wenn Hermine doch meine Schwägerin ist?"

„Äh... nein." Longbottom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dumbledore ist angekommen!" Ron kam zu ihnen. „Mit seiner Freundin."

„Seiner _was?", _fragten Harry und Neville unisono.

„Ihr wisst schon... Mrs. Figg." Ron grinste.

„Oh..." Neville nickte.

Harry sah verwirrt vom einen zum anderen. Er verstand es nicht. „Ist mir etwas entgangen?"

„Na ja... Da gab es diesen netten Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn. Sie enthüllte das geheime Liebesleben des Direktors... Aber, wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht täuscht, warst du zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch verschollen..."

„Wieso habt ihr mir das nie gesagt?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Du hast nie danach gefragt." Ron zuckte die Schultern.

„Guten Abend, Professor." Harry schüttelte Dumbledore die Hand. „Schade, dass Sie nicht schon früher kommen konnten – es ist gar kein Kuchen mehr übrig."

„Aber ich hoffe, dass noch etwas von Odgens Feuerwhisky da ist... oder zumindest ein bisschen Kürbissekt." Albus winkte ihm zu, aber seltsamerweise schien seine Heiterkeit nicht echt zu sein. Harry konnte es nicht genau sagen, aber er wollte es auch gar nicht erst versuchen.

„Es ist noch genug da", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln.

„Ah, ich sehe, dass Professor McGonagall ebenfalls angekommen ist." Der Direktor blickte über Harrys Schulter. „Sehr gut, sehr gut, wir müssen etwas bekannt geben!"

„Etwas bekannt geben? Was?"

„Den Grund, warum Ms. Granger... äh, ich meine Mrs. Weasley ein paar Tage in Russland verbracht hatte."

„Sie sind sehr geheimnistuerisch, Professor", sagte Harry, aber Albus schenkte ihm nur ein schiefes Lächeln.

Sobald jeder im Garten verstummt war, begann Albus Dumbledore zu sprechen: „Zu aller erst: Lasst mich unserem jungen Freund das Allerbeste zu seinem neunzehnten Geburtstag wünschen! Dies ist ein besonderer Tag für unseren Harry und ich würde ihn gerne noch besonderer für ihn machen, indem ich ihm diesen Brief überreiche." Der Direktor reichte ihm einen Umschlag, den Harry sofort öffnete.

„Eine Einladung? Für mich?" Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er den Text las. „Ich soll ein Richter beim Trimagischen Turnier sein, das in Durmstrang abgehalten wird?" Er sah den alten Zauberer mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck an. „Warum ich?"

„Warum?" Albus lächelte. „Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich. DU bist Harry Potter. Der Junge, der lebt. Der Gewinner des letzten Trimagischen Turniers. Der Gewinner des Mondrennens. Du trägst den Orden des Merlin, erster Klasse. Deine Beteiligung im Endkampf gegen Voldemorts Tyrannei ist ebenfalls weltbekannt... Durmstrangs neuer Direktor sagte, er fühlte sich geehrt, wenn du seine Einladung, einer der Richter zu sein, annehmen würdest."

„Durmstrangs neuer Direktor?", fragte Ron. „Wer ist das?"

„Eine Ihnen sehr bekannte Persönlichkeit, Mr. Weasley", antwortete Albus. „Viktor Krum."

„Krum?", murmelten einige der Gäste. Sie hatten Krum immer als den berühmten bulgarischen Quidditchspieler gekannt. Niemand hätte gedacht, dass er Quidditch aufgeben und die Pflichten annehmen würde, Durmstrang zu leiten. Aber zumindest wussten sie jetzt alle, wohin Viktor vor etwa einem Jahr verschwunden und warum er bei keinem Spiel mehr gesehen worden war.

„Ist das nicht wunderbar, Liebling?", fragte Ginny. „Du wirst einer der Richter sein!"

„Du WUSSTEST es", stellte Harry fest. „Du wusstest es und deshalb hast du mir diesen Pelzmantel gekauft."

„Genau", nickte sie.

„Aber... aber woher wusstest du das?"

„Von Hermine."

„Hermine?" Ron hob eine Augenbraue und warf seiner Frau einen Blick zu. Sie unterhielt sich gerade lebhaft mit McGonagall. „Woher wusste _sie _darüber Bescheid?"

„Erinnerst du dich an den Tag von Daniels Geburt?", fragte Ginny. „Hermine bekam an diesem Morgen eine Eule aus Russland. Einen Brief von Viktor Krum. Sie, Professor Dumbledore und Krum hatten ein Treffen in St. Petersburg, wo sie die Details des Turniers besprachen."

„Aber WARUM Hermine? Was hat sie mit dem ganzen Turnier-Zeugs zu tun?" Ron zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Das kann sie dir selbst beantworten", antwortete Ginny, als ihre Schwägerin und Professor McGonagall zu ihnen traten.

„Was kann ich erklären?", fragte Hermione.

„Dein Treffen mit Viktor Krum." Ron schaute finster drein.

„Ah, das!" Sie winkte ab. „Na ja, Professor McGonagall hat mich gebeten, sie nach Durmstrang zu begleiten, da sie dieses Jahr Hogwarts als Richterin vertreten wird. Nicht Professor Dumbledore."

„Nicht Sie, Professor?", fragte Harry. „Warum? Ich dachte, die Direktoren würden ihre Schulen beim Turnier vertreten."

„Das ist auch der Fall, Harry", antwortete Dumbledore, „aber heutzutage habe ich in Hogwarts so viel zu tun, daher fragte ich Minerva, ob sie mich vertreten würde und sie hat eingewilligt. Mit einer Bedingung: Dass ein junger Lehrkörper sie begleiten sollte. Wir dachten sofort an Hermine, da wir über ihre Freundschaft mit Mr. Krum Bescheid wussten."

_„Freundschaft, _ja?" Ron verschränkte seine Arme. „Und was genau hat das zu bedeuten, dass du Professor McGonagall _begleitest? _Ich hoffe, das heißt nicht, dass..."

„Es tut mir Leid, Ron." Seine Frau griff nach seiner Hand. „Ich werde dort bleiben, bis das Turnier zu Ende ist... Aber ich werde natürlich an Weihnachten und Ostern nach Hause kommen."

Ron befreite seine Hand von Hermines Griff. „Wieso...? Wieso hast du zugestimmt... ein ganzes Schuljahr lang von mir getrennt zu sein?" Sein Gesicht war so rot wie sein Haar. „Wir haben gerade erst geheiratet und du verlässt mich schon wieder!"

„Oh, sei nicht so ein Idiot, Ron! Es dauert ja nicht so lange und nur um dich zu erinnern: Hagrid und Madame Maxime sind auch frisch verheiratet und müssen eine Weile lang getrennt leben!"

„Hagrid – und – Madame – Maxime – sind – mir – egal!", bellte Ron, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief davon.

„Ron!", schrie Hermine ihm nach.

„Lass ihn!" Harry legte seine Hand auf Hermines Schulter. „Er wird sich schon wieder beruhigen, lass ihm nur ein bisschen Zeit... Wie auch immer, ein Richter zu sein bedeutet nicht, dass ich ebenfalls das ganze Jahr in Durmstrang verbringen muss, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du wirst nur zu den Aufgaben dort sein. Du bis der Ehrengast, schon vergessen?"

„Ich verstehe." Harry lächelte. „Ich bin froh zu hören, dass ich meine Familie hier nicht verlassen muss." Er zog Ginny in eine Umarmung.

„Da wir von Familien sprechen...", unterbrach Dumbledore, „könnte ich den jüngsten Potter sehen?"

„Oh, natürlich... Kommen Sie bitte, hier lang", sagte Harry und ging Hand in Hand mit Ginny die Treppe hoch. Albus und Minerva folgten ihnen dichtauf.

„Ich fragte mich, warum Prof Dumbledore nicht nach Durmstrang wollte", sagte Fred zu George. „Was hat er wohl so _Wichtiges _zu tun, dass er McGonagall entsenden musste?"

_„Was? _Ich würde viel mehr sagen _‚wer'." _George grinste. „Und die Antwort lautet Arabella Figg."

„Dumbledore... Dieser alte Schwerenöter..." Fred grinste zurück zu seinem Zwillingsbruder.

* * *

„Oh, also das hier ist er." Albus trat an die Wiege heran. Der kleine Daniel Potter schlief friedlich darin. „Du könntest nicht einmal behaupten, nicht der Vater zu sein, Harry. Er sieht genauso aus wie du, als du ein Neugeborenes warst."

„Das sagt jeder", lächelte Harry stolz. „Alle sagen sie, dass er ein Spiegelbild von mir in diesem Alter ist. Nicht wahr, Dannie?" Er streckte die Hand aus, um die Decke des Babys glatt zu streichen.

„Ist er nicht entzückend, Professor McGonagall?", fragte Ginny mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Minerva zwang sich dazu, das Lächeln der jungen Mutter zu erwidern. „Er ist wunderhübsch."

„Genauso wie sein Vater", antwortete Ginny.

„Liegt wohl in der Familie", fügte Harry mit einem Zwinkern hinzu. Er sah den Direktor an, der plötzlich wieder von Problemen geplagt zu sein schien. „Geht es Ihnen gut, Professor Dumbledore?"

Albus warf Minerva einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu. Diese nickte bloß.

„Es gibt etwas, das wir euch sagen müssen", sagte er schließlich. „Wir wollten dir das nicht an deinem Geburtstag sagen, Harry, aber du wirst es früher oder später sowieso erfahren."

„Sie machen mir Angst!", flüsterte Ginny, die nach der Hand ihres Mannes griff.

„Das, was Sie mir sagen wollen... Hat es etwas mit Daniel zu tun?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, das hat es", nickte der Direktor und blickte zu McGonagall.

„Albus erhielt eure Eule über die Geburt eures Sohnes am 22. Juli", sagte Minerva. „Am selben Tag warf ich einen Blick in das Hogwarts Pergament Buch um nachzusehen, wem ich dieses Jahr die Briefe schicken musste..." Sie machte eine kleine Pause, in der sie tief seufzte. „Euer Sohn... Daniel... stand _nicht _im Buch."

Ginny keuchte und drückte Harrys immer noch viel zu empfindliche Finger. Dieses Mal schrie er nicht vor Schmerz auf. Er bemerkte es nicht einmal – so als ob er versteinert wäre.

„Du weißt, was das bedeutet, nicht wahr, Harry?" Dumbledore sah ihn besorgt an.

Harry nickte. „Das heißt... das heißt, dass mein Sohn... _ein Squib ist."_


	3. Der Moment der Wahrheit

**A/N:** Danke für all die Reviews, es war ziemlich lustig, dass 98 Prozent davon mit „Oh Gott, er ist ein Squib! Wie konntest du nur?" begannen. LOL ;-)

Und jetzt – auf zu Kapitel 3! (Tut mir Leid, dass es so kurz ist, das nächste Kapitel wird dafür ziemlich lang werden!)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

**Der Moment der Wahrheit**

* * *

Im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 war Petunia Dursley tief darin versunken, rosa Zuckerguss auf den Kuchen zu streichen, den sie für ihren kleinen Dudlikins gebacken hatte, der sie endlich wieder einmal besuchen kommen würde.

„Sieht gut aus." Ihr Gatte streckte die Hand aus, um von der Schlagsahne zu naschen, die den Kuchen krönte.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht!" Petunia klatschte ihm mit einem Holzkochlöffel auf die Hand. „Das gehört Dudders!"

„Aber Petunia, Liebes, du übertreibst die Wichtigkeit von dem allen...", begann Vernon zu erklären. „Du benimmst dich, als hättest du deinen Sohn seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen."

„Genau darum geht es auch – ich habe meinen Dudders drei Wochen lang nicht gesehen, Vernon! Du siehst in an jedem Arbeitstag bei Grunnings, aber ich nicht!"

„Aber, aber, Liebes..." Ihr Mann schüttelte mit einem belustigten Lächeln den Kopf.

„Wage es nicht, den Zuckerguss zu berühren, Vernon Dursley!", rief sie. „Geh und wechsle Davies Windel, ich höre, dass das getan werden muss!"

„Ich schon wieder?", murrte Vernon, während er seinen Sohn weinen hörte. „Ich habe seine Windeln schon einmal gewechselt."

„Ein Mal. Vor zwei Monaten." Sie streckte den Zeigefinger aus. „Geh und kümmere dich um ihn, ich muss alles für die Ankunft meines Dudleys fertig machen! Alles muss perfekt sein! ... Obwohl ich fürchte, dass in der Anwesenheit _dieser _Frau nichts perfekt sein kann." Sie seufzte. „Ich hoffe ernsthaft, dass er sie nicht mitbringt."

„Du sprichst von unserer Schwiegertochter, Petunia", erinnerte Vernon sie.

„Als ob ich das nicht wüsste." Sie rümpfte ihre Nase.

Als ihr Ehemann die Küche verließ, klingelte es an der Tür.

„Er ist da!" Petunia schlug ihre Hände zusammen und lief los, um die Tür zu öffnen. „Oh... _du", _spuckte sie vor Verachtung aus, als sie Millicent Bulstrode Dursley in der Tür stehen sah.

„Ja, ich bin es tatsächlich. Wie geht es dir, liebe Schwiegermutter?"

„Mir ging es gut. Bis jetzt." Petunia wischte sich ihre Hände an der Schürze ab.

„Dürfen wir überhaupt hereinkommen?", fragte Millicent.

„_Wir? _Warum sprichst du in der Mehrzahl? Und wo hast du meinen Dudlikins gelassen?"

„Ich bin hier, Mum", kam eine Stimme hinter Millicents Rücken.

„Wo?", keuchte Petunia. „Hast du... hast du ihn verzaubert... damit er unsichtbar ist?", bellte sie ihre Schwiegertochter an.

„Was? Nein!"

„Was dann?" Petunia stand mit in die Seiten gestemmten Armen da und starrte sie böse an. „Wo ist er?"

„Hier, Mum", sagte die Stimme und ein Kerl, der aussah wie ein Strichmännchen und eng anliegende Jeans trug, trat hinter Millicents Rücken hervor.

Mrs. Dursley griff sich ans Herz und fiel in Ohnmacht.

* * *

„Hey Mum... wach auf…" Dudley fächerte ihr mit einer Ausgabe der Sunday Times zu. „Hat keinen Sinn... Sie reagiert nicht. Muss ein echter Schock für sie gewesen sein." 

„Bleib zurück, ich werde sie aufwecken", sagte Millicent und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „_Enervate."_

„Was glaubst du wohl, was du in _meinem Haus _tun und lassen kannst?", schrie Vernon Dursley, der gerade ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war, seine Schwiegertochter an.

„Sie versucht nur, sie wieder aufzuwecken", antwortete Dudley.

„Trotzdem, niemand darf in meinem Haus Magie..." Vernons Stimme versagte, als sein Blick auf seinen Sohn fiel. „Scheiße! Was hast du meinem Sohn angetan, du kleine Schlampe?" Er war kurz davor, sich auf Millicent zu stürzen, als Dudley – nun dünn und folglich auch schnell – zwischen die beiden sprang.

„Nein, Dad, das war nicht Milli! Sie hat nichts damit zu tun! Wirklich!"

„Nichts?" Vernons Gesicht verzog sich vor Wut. „Und du erwartest von mir, dass ich dir das glaube?"

„Ja!", antwortete Dudley und versuchte, seine Frau hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken – was in seinem momentanen Zustand ziemlich unmöglich war. Millicent war doppelt so breit wie er.

„Glaub... glaub ihnen ja nicht, Vernon!" Petunia setzte sich mit einem unglaublich leidenden Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Sie ist eine von ihnen, vergiss das nicht! Eine von diesen Verrückten!"

„Sie ist nicht verrückt, bloß eine Hexe!", protestierte Dudley.

„Schlimm genug!", knurrte Vernon.

„Okay, ich halte das nicht mehr aus! Wenn alles, was ihr könnt, meine Frau zu beschuldigen ist, dann kann ich genauso gut gehen! Komm schon, Millicent!" Dudley machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte zur Eingangstür.

„Nein!" Petunia sprang vom Sofa auf und lief ihnen nach. „Ich... ich hab es nicht so gemeint, Schätzchen! Geh noch nicht... bitte..." Sie faltete ihre Hände.

„Okay", seufzte Dudley und führte seine Frau zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Aber du wirst Millicent nicht mehr anklagen."

„Auf keinen Fall, mein Liebling." Petunia schüttelte den Kopf. „Kommt, ihr beiden, nehmt doch Platz. Ich werde den Kuchen hereinbringen, den ich nur für dich gebacken habe, Spätzchen... Ich sehe, du kannst das gut gebrauchen..."

Eine Minute später erschien Mrs. Dursley wieder und balancierte einen riesigen Kuchen mit rosa Zuckerguss und einer Unmenge Schlagsahne auf einem silbernen Tablett. „Hier. Nimm dir zwei Stück Kuchen, Dudders. Oder besser drei. Du hast anscheinend eine Hungerkur hinter dir, mein kleiner Kürbis."

„Nein, hab ich nicht, mach dir keine Sorgen, Mum." Dudley stopfte sich ein riesiges Stück Kuchen in den Mund. (Anscheinend hatte er schon wieder vergessen, dass er geschworen hatte, nie wieder ein Stück Kuchen zu essen.)

„Aber... wie dann?" Petunia zog ihre Brauen zusammen. „Vor drei Wochen hast du noch ganz normal ausgesehen, und jetzt... Du siehst aus wie der Knochenhaufen, der sich dein Cousin nennt."

„Harry?" Dudley grinste. „Na ja, eigentlich ist das alles auf Harrys Party passiert."

„Welche Party?", mischte sich Vernon ein.

„Seine Geburtstagsparty, Dad... Nicht, dass du etwa wüsstest, wann er geboren wurde, oder?"

„Sollten wir das wissen?", murrte Vernon.

Dudley zuckte die Achseln. „Ist doch egal... Also waren Milli und ich auf seine Party eingeladen. Eine echt magische Party, wisst ihr?"

„Versuch nicht mal, sie zu beschreiben, bitte", sagte Petunia.

„Aber das muss ich, sonst versteht ihr nicht, was passiert ist. Also..." Plötzlich rutschte Vernon sein Teller aus der Hand und begann, mitten in der Luft zu schweben. Dann sauste er in Richtung Treppenaufgang.

„Was...?" Mr. Dursley sprang hoch und jagte seinem Stück Kuchen hinterher. „Komm zurück, du..." Er sah seine Schwiegertochter an. „Glaubst du, das ist lustig? Na ja, ich glaub das nicht. Gib mir meinen Kuchen zurück!"

„Aber ich hab doch nichts getan, Mr. Dursley!", gab Millicent zurück.

„Wer war es dann?" Petunia hoch eine Augenbraue hoch und starrte Millicent verdächtigend an. Mr. Dursley gab es auf, seinen Kuchen zu jagen und griff nach einem anderen Stück. Er nahm wieder neben seiner Frau auf dem Sofa Platz.

„Äh... Lasst mich mit der Geschichte fortfahren", sagte Dudley geschwind. „Also... Ich hab mich an einem Stück von Harrys Geburtstagskuchen verschluckt..." In diesem Augeblick begann das Tablett mit dem restlichen Kuchen in der Luft zu schweben. „Ich... hab mich an einem Stück Kuchen verschluckt...", versuchte Dudley weiterzumachen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

„Genug ist genug!", schrie Vernon Millicent an. „Entweder du hörst damit auf oder verlässt mein Haus sofort, du dreckige kleine..."

„In Ordnung! Ich gehe!" Sie stand auf. „Und ich werde nie wieder zurückkommen!"

„Gut!", antworteten Petunia und Vernon gemeinsam.

„Wenn sie geht, dann gehe ich auch." Dudley stand ebenfalls auf. „Und ihr werdet mich nie wiedersehen."

„Aber Dudley... diese... diese... Frau... hat dich verhext!", flüsterte seine Mutter. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich mit einem Zauber belegt hat und alles kontrolliert, das du tust!"

„Ich würde ihn nie kontrollieren wollen, Mrs. Dursley", erklärte Millicent mit solcher Würde, die nie jemand von ihr erwartet hätte.

„Du kontrolliert ihn nicht, ja?" Vernon sah sie böse an. „Wie kannst du sonst sein Verhalten erklären?"

„Hör auf zu denken, dass sie mich verzaubert hätte, Dad!", antwortete Dudley. „Oder vielleicht doch..."

Seine beiden Eltern schnappten nach Luft.

„...sie hat mich doch verzaubert, im ersten Moment, als ich sie sah. Und ja, sie hat mich völlig unter Kontrolle... durch die Liebe, die ich für sie empfinde. Ja, sie hat mich verzaubert. Aber das ist nicht schlimm, Dad. Es ist wunderbar..." Er schlang einen Arm um seine Frau. „Ich liebe sie, Mum."

„Ooooooh, mein kleiner Dudlikins!" Petunia brach in Tränen aus und zog sowohl ihren Sohn, als auch ihre Schwiegertochter in eine enge Umarmung.

„Hey, Petunia... Du erdrückst sie noch." Vernon zog sie von dem jungen Pärchen weg. „Gehen wir zurück, in Ordnung?"

„Millicent?" Dudley sah seine Frau mit einem flehenden Blick an, ihren Eltern eine letzte Chance zu geben.

„In Ordnung." Sie nickte und nahm die ihr angebotene Hand.

Als sie sich alle zurück an den Tisch gesetzt hatten, kam das silberne Tablett zurück – leer.

„War das schon wieder dieser Hund?" Petunia sah Vernon an. „Ich habe den Nachbarn schon tausend Mal gesagt, dass sie diesen Hund nicht frei herumlaufen lassen sollen... Er ist jetzt schon mindestens vier Mal in unser Haus gekommen. Was für ein nichtsnutziges Pelzknäuel!"

„Ich geh mal los und trete ihm ordentlich in den Hintern." Vernon stand auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Hund, der den ganzen Kuchen gefressen haben musste.

„Also... wo war ich?", fragte Dudley.

„Die Party und der Kuchen", antwortete seine Frau.

„Oh, ja, genau... Also, da war ich und hab wegen diesem Kuchen gehustet, als dieser Kerl auftauchte... Gideon oder wie hieß er noch gleich?"

„Hier herinnen ist kein Hund, Petunia." Vernon war wieder da. „Butch liegt müde im Hintergarten der Nachbarn. Er kann unmöglich hier gewesen..."

„Schon wieder diese Geister?" Petunia erbleichte.

„Geister?" Dudley zog seine Brauen zusammen. „Ich dachte, ihr hättet einen Geistervertreiber oder so angeheuert, der euch gesagt hat, dass es in ganz Little Whinging keine Geister gibt."

„Das stimmt, aber deiner Mutter passieren immer noch komische Sachen", antwortete Mr. Dursley und griff nach der Flasche mit Orangensaft. „Möchte jemand?", fragte er.

„Ich hätte gerne etwas Saft, bitte", sagte Millicent und hob ihr Glas. In dem Moment, als Vernon das Glas halb gefüllt hatte, schwebte es aus ihrer Hand, wodurch Mr. Dursley etwa einen Viertelliter auf dem Boden verschüttete.

„Verdammt!", schrie er, als das Glas – halb voll – in die Eingangshalle verschwand. „Genug ist genug! Niemand kann mir nachtragen, dass ich ein unhöflicher Mann wäre, aber jeder erreicht einmal einen Punkt, an dem er am Ende seiner Kräfte ist – und für mich ist dieser Zeitpunkt JETZT!", bellte er. „Was zur Hölle denkst du über dich selbst, Mädchen? Glaubst du, du kannst mit uns spielen, wie es dir gefällt?"

„Das war ich nicht!" Millicent stand auf.

„Ja, sie war es nicht!" Dudley folgte ihrem Beispiel.

„Nicht sie? NICHT SIE?" Petunia erhob ihre kreischende Stimme. „Haltet uns nicht für komplette Idioten!"

„Aber das seid ihr!", rief Dudley mit geballten Fäusten. „Seht ihr das Offensichtliche nicht?"

„Was? Dass deine abnormale kleine Frau ihre Tricks an uns ausprobiert?", fragte seine Mutter.

„Seid ihr wirklich so blind?" Dudley schnappte nach Luft. „Ich dachte, ihr wärt vernünftiger... Aber ich lag wohl falsch. Harry hatte Recht damit, euch so zu sehen, wie ihr wirklich seid: kurzsichtig, altmodisch und absolut unausstehlich!"

„Was?" Petunia griff sich ans Herz. „D...Dudders..."

„Ihr seid verrückt." Dudley schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich schäme mich dafür, so wie ihr ein Muggel zu sein."

„Sohn!", flüsterte Vernon. „Du... du weißt nicht, was du da sagst! Du musst krank sein!"

„Nein, ich bin nicht krank, nur schlank!", gab er zurück. „Siebzig Kilo verloren zu haben hat mich dazu gebracht, meine Feindseligkeit gegenüber der Magie abzulegen! Anscheinend habe ich meine Augen geöffnet und nun sehe ich klar... Ich sehe, welche Idioten ich als Eltern habe!"

„Dudley! Nimm das zurück! Wie kannst du es nur wagen, uns so zu beschuldigen, nachdem wir dich großgezogen und dir alles gegeben haben, das du je haben wolltest..."

„Ich werde es zurücknehmen, sobald ihr das zurückgenommen habt, was ihr über meine Frau gesagt habt!"

„Deine Frau..." Vernons Augen wurden zwei dünne Schlitze, als er seine Schwiegertochter ansah. „Deine Frau hat bekommen, was sie verdient! Dieses gemeine, abnormale und Hokuspokus-betreibende kleine Luder!"

„Genauso gemein und abnormal wie dein Sohn?", fragte Millicent.

„Was?" Petunia zwinkerte. „Dudley war niemals abnormal!"

„Genau." Vernon nickte.

„Es geht hier nicht um mich. Habt ihr wirklich nie... nie begriffen, warum so viele komische Dinge hier passierten? Besonders um David herum?", fragte Dudley.

„Wir...", begann Petunia.

„...haben nur...", fuhr Vernon fort.

„...gedacht..."

„...dass es hier..."

„...Geister gibt", beendete Petunia.

„Hah! Geister!" Millicent grinste. „Seht euch euren Geist an!" Sie zeigte auf etwas, das sich hinter dem Ehepaar Dursley befand.

Petunia und Vernon drehten sich herum und sahen David, der mit Schlagsahne-verschmiertem Gesicht auf sie zustolperte.

„Grundgütiger...", flüsterte Petunia. „Er... er kann stehen, Vernon! Und gehen!"

„Und Kuchen essen! Mit sieben Monaten schon...", flüsterte Vernon.

„Und das ist nicht alles", fügte Dudley hinzu.

„Nein?", wisperten seine Eltern und wussten, dass das Schlimmste noch kam.

„Nein. Er ist ein Zauberer."

* * *

**A/N:** Im nächsten Kapitel geht es um Harrys und Ginnys Reaktion auf die grausame Wahrheit. Bleibt dran – und reviewt! 


	4. Eiseskälte

**Ü/N: **An dieser Stelle möchte ich einigen wichtigen Personen meinen tiefsten Dank ausdrücken. Joanna, danke, dass du mich so tatkräftig unterstützt. Rivka, danke, du machst deinen Job als Beta ganz toll. Und Agi, vielen Dank, dass du uns allen diese wunderschöne Story geschrieben hast!

**Kapitel 4**

**Eiseskälte**

_4. November_

"Wie lange dauert es noch, bis wir da sind, Hermine? Ähm, ich meinte... Professor Weasley?" fragte Dennis Creevey, und sah sich die Schnee-Landschaft an, während sie fuhren.

"Bitte, nenn mich Hermine, Dennis." sagte sie lächelnd. "Ich bin doch nur drei Jahre älter als du."

"Aber du bist eine Professorin." argumentierte der Junge und rubbelte an seinen Armen.

"Ist dir kalt?" fragte Hermine. „Ich werde dem Fahrer mal sagen, dass er die Heizung aufdrehen soll. Aber, Minerva, wo sind wir jetzt?"

"Ich vermute irgendwo in Byelo-Russland. Es wird wirklich jede Minute kälter. Ich stelle mir lieber nicht vor, welche Temperaturen an unserem Zielort herrschen..."

"Unser Ziel... ja, wo ist das genau?" wollte Graham Pritchard , ein stämmiger Slytherin, wissen.

"Wie sie alle wohl wissen, Mr. Pritchard, mussten sich die Lehrer von Hogwarts und Beauxbatons dazu bereit erklären, Stillschweigen über den Standort des Durmstrang-Institutes zu wahren. Es wurde uns untersagt, darüber zu reden. Auch mit Ihnen nicht."

"Aber es liegt in Russland, oder?" fragte eine Hufflepuff, Eleanor Branstone.

"Natürlich ist es in Russland." brummelte Malcolm Baddock, ein weiterer Slytherin. "Deswegen mussten wir diese dicken Pelzmäntel mitbringen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass jemand einen cooleren Mantel als Mr. Potter hat." bemerkte er hämisch gegenüber dem "Jungen der lebt", aber dieser überhörte es.

Eigentlich war der "Junge der lebt" jetzt der "Junge der trauerte". Es war nicht ein Todesfall oder ein anderer Verlust – er fühlte sich immer noch, als ob er einen Teil von sich selbst verloren hätte, als ob ein Teil von ihm gestorben wäre.

Er stand am hinteren Ende des fliegenden, roten Doppeldeckerbusses und sah von der Ebene neben den Hogwarts Transport her. (Sie konnten nicht mit dem Hogwartsexpress fahren, denn der war für eine so lange Reise wie von Großbritannien nach Russland nicht geeignet.) Sein Herz fühlte sich so kalt an wie die schneebedeckte Landschaft Byelo-Russlands.

Die letzten zwei Monate waren die reinste Folter für ihn gewesen – angefangen hatte alles an seinem Geburtstag:

"Das bedeutet... das soll heißen, dass mein Sohn... mein Sohn ein Squib ist." flüsterte er. Langsam hob er seinen Blick, um dem von Professor Dumbledore zu begegnen, als ob er erwarten würde, dass dieser „nein Harry, war nur ein Witz" sagen würde.

Aber sein alter Direktor nickte nur. „Richtig, er ist ein Squib."

Ginny schluchzte ungläubig.

"Es tut mir Leid, Harry." sagte McGonagall und legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Aber, aber das kann nicht sein!" brachte die junge Mutter nun hysterisch heraus. "Ihr habt einen Fehler gemacht! Das muss ein Fehler sein!"

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. "Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Ginny."

"Wieso er?" fragte Harry. "Und was jetzt?"

"Ich weiß die Antwort auf das „_Wieso"_ nicht, Harry." erwiderte Dumbledore. "Niemand weiß das. _Wie_? Tja... es ist einfach passiert... das kann in jeder Zauberer-Familie vorkommen. Sogar in reinblütigen... so wie bei, ähm, Mr. Filch..."

"Vergleichen Sie meinen Sohn nicht mit... mit..." Ginny brach in Tränen aus und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Harrys Schulter.

"Kann man denn nichts tun?" fragte Harry. "Gibt es keinen Weg...?"aber er wusste die Antwort schon. Wenn keine Magie in jemandem steckte, konnte dieser nie ein Zauberer werden.

Harry Potters Sohn war dazu bestimmt, ein herkömmlicher Muggel zu werden.

* * *

"Das glaube ich nicht!" Ron starrte seine Ehefrau an. "Daniel? Daniel Potter? Ein... _Squib_?" er betonte das Wort "Squib" so, dass er sich vor sich selbst ekelte. "Ist es möglich, dass McGonagall und Dumbledore falsch liegen?"

"Nein." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "McGonagall hat mir von einem Buch namens Hogwarts Pergament-Buch erzählt. Du weißt, wie das funktioniert, oder?" Ron nickte. "McGonagall kontrollierte das Buch einen Tag nach Dannies Geburt, er stand nicht drin. Da war ein Eintrag für den 20. Juli, eine junge Hexe, der nächste war erst am 22. Juli, zwei kleine Zauberer sind da geboren. Aber Dan ist am 21. geboren. Die magische Feder überspringt einfach den 21. Juli – an diesem Tag ist kein magisches Kind in ganz Großbritannien geboren.

"Das kann ich nicht glauben..." Ron warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. "Ich meine... Harry ist "Der Junge, der lebt"! Er besiegte Du-weißt-schon-wen im Alter von einem Jahr. Dann kämpften er und Ginny letztes Jahr erneut gegen ihn... Ihr Kind kann nicht unmagisch sein!"

"Leider schon." entgegnete Hermine. "ich bin eine von Muggeln geborene Hexe. Er ist ein von Zaubereltern geborener Muggel. Aber wir werden ihn trotzdem lieben... oder nicht, Liebling?" sie richtete ihren Blick flüchtig auf Ron.

"Natürlich werden wir das. Er ist mein Neffe, nach all dem..." er seufzte. "Aber es ist so schrecklich... dass so was ausgerechnet Harry und Ginny passieren muss... meinem besten Freund und meiner einzigen Schwester... einen Squib als Kind zu haben ist die größte Schande, die ein Zauberer ertragen kann."

* * *

"Hör mal, Gin, das ist nicht das Ende der Welt!" Harry nahm die Hand seiner Frau und drückte sie tröstend. "Es ist nicht so schlimm, ein Muggel zu sein..."

"Du meinst, wenn man in der Muggel-Welt lebt." Flüsterte sie ohne die Kraft laut zu sprechen. Seit dem 31. Juli – vor zwei Wochen –lag sie in ihrem Bett, ohne zu essen oder jemanden sehen zu wollen. "Aber in der magischen Welt wird es die Hölle für ihn sein, Harry. Er muss die ganze Zauberei mit ansehen, die er nicht ausüben kann!"

"Er wird andere Talente haben." Versuchte ihr Ehemann sie zu trösten. "Vielleicht... für Musik, oder Sport... oder Naturwissenschaften..."

"Er wird kein Hogwartsschüler sein! Seine Schwester wird dort hingehen, aber er nie! Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, wie verletzend das für ihn sein wird?" sagte sie mit immer lauter werdender Stimme.

"Nein, er wird nie ein Hogwartsschüler sein." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber ich bin reich... wir können es uns leisten... er kann in St. Paul's, Harrow oder Winchester studieren... oder an der Clarendon Nine... vielleicht sogar Eton. Er kann seine Studien in Oxford oder Cambridge vertiefen und dann ein Anwalt, ein Berater der Königsfamilie oder... sogar der Premierminister werden!"

"Mir wäre es lieber, er würde Zaubereiminister werden..." lächelte sie traurig. "Du bist so süß, wenn du versuchst mich aufzumuntern. Aber du wirst es nicht schaffen."

"Dann iss wenigstens etwas." schlug er ihr vor. "Du musst dich stärken, um aufstehen zu können und eine gute Mutter und Hausfrau sein."

"...Mutter..." seufzte sie. "Mutter eines Squibs."

"Ginny... bitte, fang nicht wieder damit an."

Aber Ginny hörte nicht auf ihn. Ihr Zustand verschlechterte sich nur immer mehr. Als der Sommer zu Ende ging und es langsam Herbst wurde, sah es so aus, als ob sich ihr Gesundheitszustand etwas besserte. Psychisch war sie immer noch sehr schwach. So zerbrechlich wie noch nie.

Die paar Male, die sie ihr Zimmer verließ, ging sie in Lilys Zimmer. All ihr Stolz und ihre Freude war das kleine Mädchen – die kleine Hexe.

Niemand könnte ihr vorwerfen, eine schlechte Mutter zu sein, sie liebte ihr Tochter über alles. Jedoch könnte jeder sagen, dass sie eine schreckliche Mutter sein könnte, denn sie ignorierte ihren Sohn, als ob sie keinen hätte.

Sie stillte ihn nicht mehr, daher hatte sie auch keine Milch mehr. Molly schlug Harry vor, Daniel zu Fleur zu bringen (Bill und sie wollten am 1. Augusttag nach England zurück kommen.). Fleur hatte immer noch genug Muttermilch für zwei Kinder... der kleine Junge blieb im Fuchsbau.

Harry besuchte ihn jeden Tag. Aber gegenüber Ginny verlor er niemals ein Wort darüber, denn er wusste, dass sie das nur verletzen würde und somit ihre Depressionen vertiefen könnte. Die Psychiater im St. Mungo hatten Harry und den Weasleys empfohlen, ein Zusammentreffen von Mutter und Sohn erst mal zu vermeiden. Sie brauche viel Zeit, um mit der Situation klar zu kommen und das Baby jeden Tag zu sehen würde den Prozess nicht beschleunigen - eher verlangsamen.

Harry befürwortete das – und startete ein Doppel-Leben: eins zu Hause – in Black Manor, und das andere im Fuchsbau.

Jeden Morgen war er bei seinem Sohn und jeden Abend bei seiner Frau und seiner Tochter.

Ginny entwickelt Ende September eine Einstellung, die die Realität ausschloss, und errichtete unsichtbare Mauern um sich herum - Mauern, die sie von der Außenwelt abschnitten. Sie unterdrückte ihre negativen Gefühle einfach, daher fing sie an wieder fröhlicher zu sein, begrüßte Harry jeden Tag mit Küssen und spielte sehr viel mit Lily. Ihre Ehe wurde wieder so, wie sie gewesen war, bevor Daniel geboren wurde, mit einer Ausnahme: sie hatten kein körperliches Verhältnis mehr. Ginny schien "vergessen" zu haben, dass es so etwas wie Sex gab. Und Harry drängte sie nicht, denn er wusste, dass die Zeit brauchte. Er glaubte daran, dass sich das nach einer Zeit legen würde.

An einem Tag entschieden sie sich dafür, einkaufen zu gehen um Geschenke für Mollys und Arthurs 29. Hochzeitstag zu kaufen.

In der Winkelgasse gingen sie von Laden zu Laden um das beste Geschenk für die beiden zu besorgen.

Zum Schluss fanden sie ein Geschäft mit dem Namen _Möbel - luxuriöse Ausstattung seit 503._

"Meinst du, dass sie sich über eine neue Kücheneinrichtung freuen würden?" drehte sich Harry zu Ginny um.

"Naja, die alte ist schon etwas heruntergekommen." Sie zuckte die Achseln. "Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden diese hier mögen." Und deutete auf eine in blau gehaltene Küche.

"Jetzt, wo die Weasleys wohlhabend sind, finden sie ihre alten, beschissenen Dinge nicht mehr so gut, richtig?" sagte eine kalte, schnarrende Stimme hinter ihnen.

"Malfoy." Harry verschränkte seine Arme. "Ich dachte, du wärst jetzt zu arm, um in so einem Luxus-Laden einkaufen zu können. Oder bist du nur gekommen, um dir all die schönen Dinge anzugucken, die du dir niemals wieder leisten kannst?"

"Ha-ha." spottete Draco. "Das ist nicht originell... du benützt meinen Stil, Potter... egal, denk nicht, dass ich jetzt arm wäre. Vermutlich habe ich mehr Geld verloren, als gut war. Aber es gibt Reserven..."

"Und vielleicht solltest du anfangen zu arbeiten." Fügte Harry hinzu.

"Arbeiten gehen? Ein Malfoy?" Draco hörte sich etwas skeptisch an. "Wieso arbeitest _du_ nicht, Potter? Oder hast du so viel Geld, das du nicht arbeiten musst?"

"Ich werde ab nächsten Sommer arbeiten." Antwortete Harry lässig. „Puddlemere United."

"Urgh." Kommentierte Draco dies. „Ich bin ein Ballycastle Bats Anhänger. Puddlemere ist echt ätzend."

"Sag, was du willst, Malfoy." Harry verdrehte seine Augen. "Komm, Ginny, lass uns die Küche holen und gehen. Ich habe genug."

"Oh! Ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen, Mrs. Potter!" höhnte Draco. "Ist es wahr, du hast deinen Sohn weggegeben, nur weil er ein Squib ist?"

Ginny erbleichte.

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!" Harry ballte die Fäuste.

"Wieso sollte ich? Ich will dir nur meine Meinung sagen!" erwiderte Draco und drehte sich zu Ginny. „Ich verabscheue dein widerwärtiges Verhalten! Eine Mutter, die ihr Kind verlässt..."

"Du hast nicht das Recht über das Verhalten von irgendjemandem zu urteilen!" brüllte Harry zurück. "Denk ja nicht, dass du was Besseres wärst!"

"Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich das wäre!" sagte Malfoy. "Ich wollte eure Aufmerksamkeit nur auf die Gerüchte, von denen ihr anscheinend nichts wisst, lenken..."

"Welche Gerüchte?" verlangte Harry zu wissen.

"Naja... die Leute reden darüber... manche sagen, dass euer Sohn tot ist. Manche sagen, dass ihr ihn den Muggeln zum Großziehen gegeben habt... manche sagen, dass deine Frau verrückt geworden ist und sie in die Irrenabteilung des St. Mungos gehört..."

"Sie ist nicht verrückt und unseren Sohn haben wir auch nicht zu Muggeln gegeben!" schrie Harry.

"Aber ihr _habt_ ihn weggegeben, zu den Weasleys." entgegnete Draco. "_Ihr habt ihn weggegeben..."_

Währenddessen wurde Ginnys Gesicht so weiß wie ein Blatt Papier. Malfoys Worte hatten Erinnerungen in ihr hervorgeholt, die sie absichtlich unterdrückt hatte. Gefühle, die jetzt in ihr explodierten.

"Du Bastard!" schrie sie. "Du wagst es uns vorzuwerfen, unseren Sohn verlassen zu haben?" sie harkte ihr Finger wie Klauen in Harrys Arm und zerrte wie verrückt an ihm. "Harry, Harry, ich will meinen Sohn zurück! Ich will ihn zurück! Ich... Ich..." ihre Stimme brach und sie fiel in Harrys Arme.

"Jetzt kannst du sehr stolz auf dich sein, Malfoy". knurrte Harry.

"Stolz?" Dracos Augen glitzerten vor Freude. "_Du _solltest stolz sein... darauf, der Vater des nächsten Hausmeisters von Hogwarts zu sein!" Die Schadenfreude verschwand plötzlich aus seinem Gesicht. Als Harrys rechte Faust sein linkes Auge traf.

"Du bist keineswegs besser geworden, Malfoy. Es war dumm von mir zu glauben, dass du dich ändern könntest. Nicht einmal aus dem Wahnsinn deines Vater hast du eine Lehre gezogen." Harry nahm die ohnmächtige Ginny hoch und verließ den Laden, ohne weiter an das Geschenk für Molly und Arthur zu denken.

* * *

Nach dem Vorfall im Möbel Geschäft änderte sich alles im Leben der Potters. Ginny kam wieder in die Realität zurück und versuchte plötzlich verzweifelt, ihr Baby wiederzubekommen. Ihr schien es nichts mehr auszumachen, dass er ein Squib war. Alles, was zählte, war, dass Dannie ihr Sohn war.

Harry konnte Gott nicht genug danken, dass er ihm seine geliebte Frau wiedergegeben hatte. Sie holten ihr Kind wieder aus dem Fuchsbau, zu Sirius' Freude (er war nicht nur Harrys, sondern auch Lilys und Daniels Pate.).

Der Rest des Oktobers schien wie im Märchen zu sein: Die Potterfamilie war wieder zusammen und das alte Black Manor wieder mit Gelächter und Freude gefüllt.

Die kleine Lily hatte Laufen gelernt (sie wollte sogar ausprobieren auf einem Besen zu fliegen, aber ihre Eltern erlaubten es ihr nicht), und hatte sogar ihr erstes Wort gesagt: "Arri!" (Nein, ihr erstes Wort war nicht "Mama" oder "Papa", denn sie hörte Sirius ihren Daddy immer nur "Harry" rufen. Lilys nächstes Wort war 'Ini', was 'Ginny' bedeuten sollte.)

"Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, dass sie auch meinen Namen sagt!" lachte Sirius, als die kleine Hexe zu ihm rannte. "Wann sagst du denn 'Irius', mein Schatz?" Lily hatte anscheinend kein Interesse an ihrem lächerlichen Paten und entschied sich mal nach diesem hübschen dunkelhaarigen etwas zu sehen, das "Arri" und "Ini" immer "Dannie" nannten.

So kam der Frieden wieder nach Black Manor und hielt für exakt drei Wochen an. Während dieser drei Wochen kamen Ron und Hermine auf Wochenendbesuche zu ihnen.

Harry war froh, dass es keinen Neid wegen Viktor Krum mehr zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden gab. Ron schien sich damit abgefunden zu haben, dass seine Frau bald nach Russland gehen würde und schien auch der Meinung zu sein, dass kein Vicky Krum seine Hermine dazu bewegen könnte, mit so einem wegzulaufen, solange sie einen Weasley als Ehemann hatte.

Mrs. Figg würde Hermines Fach – Arithmantik – während ihrer Abwesenheit unterrichten und Dumbledore würde, wie früher, für McGonagalls Verwandlung einspringen.

Harry war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er den "Job" eines Richters beim Turnier annehmen sollte – er wusste, dass seine Familie ihn am meisten brauchen würde während dieser Zeit. Also beschloss er, einen Brief an das russische Zaubererministerium zu schreiben um dessen Anfrage höflich abzuweisen.

* * *

"Ich frage mich immer noch, wo genau dieses Durmstrang ist." sagte Ginny eines Nachts, kurz nachdem Ron und Hermine gegangen waren.

"Jaah, ich bin auch neugierig." Harry zuckte die Achseln und zog sein Schlafanzugoberteil an. „Aber, du weißt, es gibt auch nur wenige, die das zur Zeit wissen... Hermine, McGonagall und der Fahrer."

"Fahrer?" sie warf einen fragenden Blick auf ihn, während sie vor ihrer Frisierkommode saß und ihr langes, rotes Haar kämmte.

"Uh-huh der Fahrer des Schulbusses." Harry nickte.

"Schulbus?" Ginny drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ich wüsste nicht, dass Hogwarts einen Schulbus hätte."

"Natürlich nicht, der Bus ist brandneu." Harry ging zu ihr, nahm ihr die Bürste aus der Hand und fuhr mit dem Kämmen fort. "Hat mir Hermine gestern erzählt. Das Zauberministerium war edelmütig und hat einen gekauft, damit sie etwas haben, um nach Durmstrang fliegen zu können."

"Wow... Ich dachte, dass das Ministerium weitaus geiziger wäre... wieso sind die auf einmal so menschenfreundlich?"

"Ganz einfach: die wollen angeben." Harry grinste. "Denk an die Transportmittel, mit denen die Beauxbatons und Durmstrangs vor fünf Jahren gekommen sind... unser lieber Minister denkt, dass Hogwarts etwas Nettes braucht... was typisch Britisches. Also haben sie einen Londoner Doppeldeckerbus gekauft und deinen Dad gefragt, ob er ihn zum Fliegen bringen und nebenbei noch unsichtbar machen könnte, für die Muggel."

"Dad?" Ginny stand auf, ihr Gesicht drückte reine Neugierde aus.

"Exakt. Die wussten, dass Arthur sich auskennt, wenn es darum geht, Muggel-Transporter zum Fliegen zu bringen..." er lächelte bei der Erinnerung an Rons und sein zweites Jahr, als sie ein... Abenteuer mit einem speziellen Ford Anglia gehabt hatten.

Ginny kicherte. "Ich hoffe, der Bus funktioniert länger als der Ford oder die Schüler finden sich später halbertrunken in einem Fluss."

"Oh, Ginny..." er legte seine Hand an ihre Wange.

"Was denn?" sie sah direkt in seine smaragdfarbenen Augen.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder wie immer bist," antwortete er, während er ihre Wange mit seinem Daumen streichelte. "Ich habe meine Ginny zurück." Er lehnte sich zu ihr, platzierte einen kleinen Kuss auf ihren Lippen und umarmte sie.

Als er anfing die Knöpfe ihres Nachthemds zu öffnen, wich sie plötzlich zurück. "Nein, Harry!" sie schubste seine Hände weg.

"Wieso nicht?" er runzelte die Stirn. "Ich dachte, wir wären wieder ein normales Paar..."

"Sind wir, aber... ich brauche Zeit..."

"Mehr Zeit? Wir haben nicht... haben nicht... seit... März!"

"Ich weiß!" sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und knöpfte ihr Nachthemd hastig wieder zu.

"Ginny..." er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, aber sie schüttelte ihn ab.

"Ich bin nicht so weit, Harry!" sie drehte sich zu ihm um, in ihren Augen standen Tränen.

"Es ist wegen Daniel... oder?" fragte er. "Du hast Angst."

"Ich habe KEINE Angst!" brüllte sie ihn an.

"Aber du fürchtest dich!" er ging zu ihr und hielt sie fest. "Du hast Angst davor, einen weiteren Squib zur Welt zu bringen! Deswegen weist du mich ab!"

"Ja! JA! Ich geb's zu!" schrie sie. "Und jetzt? Hmh? Willst du mich vergewaltigen?"

Harry ließ Ginnys Arme los, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte, und ging von ihr weg.

"Wie... wie in aller Welt kannst du so was denken?" krächzte er. "Um Himmels Willen... Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich mit meinem ganzen Herzen und würde nie etwas tun, was dich verletzen könnte. Aber das weißt du doch... oder?"

Sie konnte sein Gestarre nicht aushalten und sah auf den Boden, sie zitterte und schluchzte. „Vergib mir, Harry!" wisperte sie. Harry wollte zu ihr zurück, um sie in die Arme zu schließen, aber sie ließ ihn nicht. „Vergib mir und geh weg." Ginny hob ihren Blick, um seinem zu begegnen. „Geh weg, Harry. Bitte. Bring mich nicht in Versuchung... geh einfach."

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie richtig verstanden hatte – er war sprachlos. Alles, was er tun konnte, war zu nicken, seine Decke und sein Kopfkissen zu nehmen und zu gehen.

Als Ginny die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte, schmiss sie sich auf ihr gemeinsames Bett und weinte und weinte.

* * *

Harry setzte sich in den Sessel vor dem Feuer im Wohnzimmer, legte das Kissen in seinen Rücken und wickelte sich in seine Decke. Er versuchte zu schlafen, konnte aber seine Augen nicht schließen. Er sah in die knisternden Flammen, zu müde, um zu denken, aber zu wach, um zu schlafen.

Plötzlich kam jemand die Treppe runter. Er sprang auf, hoffte, eine sich entschuldigende Ginny zu sehen, aber es war nur Sirius.

"Oh, hallo, Sirius." sagte er, setze sich wieder in seinen Stuhl und legte die Beine hoch. „Was tust du mitten in der Nacht hier?"

"Ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen, junger Mann." Sein Pate ließ sich in den gegenüberliegenden Sessel sinken. " Dinky hat mich geweckt, sie quiekte nervös, dass Meister Harry und Herrin Ginny sich gegenseitig anschreien würden und ich kommen solle, ehe etwas Schreckliches geschehen würde."

„Du hättest dir nicht die Mühe machen müssen runterzukommen. Es ist nichts passiert." erwiderte Harry und betrachtete wieder das Feuer.

"Und das ist das, was dich bedrückt, richtig?" fragte Sirius.

"Was?" Harry blinzelte.

"Dass _nichts_ passiert ist." sagte der ältere Mann. "Seit Monaten schon ist nichts mehr passiert, richtig?"

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen so umfangreichen Einblick in mein Liebesleben hast." Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Woher weißt du...?"

"Das war klar." Sirius zuckte die Achseln. "Es wird empfohlen, sexuelle Aktivitäten zu vermeiden, ungefähr einen Monat lang, nach der Geburt des Kindes. Dieser Monat endete am 21. August, aber dann habt ihr von Daniels Problem erfahren und Ginny war weder psychisch noch physisch in der Lage, ihre Pflicht als Ehefrau zu erfüllen. Nach dem Vorfall mit Malfoy begann sie zu „heilen", aber... hey, ich weiß, wie ein Mann nach einer befriedigenden Nacht aussieht, und du hast so schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr ausgesehen."

"Mein Leben scheint ein offenes Buch für dich zu sein." Sagte Harry und legte sein Kinn auf die Knie. „Manchmal machst du mir Angst, Sirius."

"Tue ich das?" Sirius lachte. "Oh, na ja... ich erinnere mich, dass du sogar vom Besen gefallen bist, als du mich als Hund gesehen hast..."

"Das war vor sechs Jahren." Machte Harry ihn drauf aufmerksam. "Aber manchmal machst du mir wirklich Angst. Du fängst an so zu sein wie Dumbledore... weise und alles..."

"Erzähl mir nicht, dass ich alt genug bin, um weise zu sein!" sein Pate mimte den Geschockten und Harry musste lächeln.

"Keine Angst, Sirius... du siehst gut aus für dein Alter."

"Danke." grinste sein Pate. "Und jetzt erzähl mir: Wieso habt ihr beiden euch angeschrieen?"

"Wegen nicht viel... Ich meine... nichts interessantem. Sie wollte, dass ich weggehe, weil ich eine zu große Versuchung für sie wäre..." antwortete Harry bitter.

"Nein! Was sagst du da? Ich wünschte, eine Frau würde mich als ‚Versuchung' bezeichnen! Aber nein... ich hab nicht mehr... oh, vergiss es."

„Seit wie vielen Jahren nicht mehr?" Harry sah interessiert auf.

"Du würdest mich sowieso nur auslachen." Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Ich verspreche dir, nicht zu lachen."

"Für achtzehn Jahre... morgen ist der achtzehnte Jahrestag."

"Wow... du hast ein gutes Gedächtnis." Kommentierte Harry Sirius. "Wer war das glückliche Mädchen?"

"Mädchen? Nein... es war kein _Mädchen_."

"WAS?" keuchte Harry. "Das kann nicht sein! Sirius! Sag, dass du es nicht mit...!"

Sirius fing so stark an zu lachen, dass er fast aus seinem Stuhl fiel. "Du hast mich den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen lassen, Harry. Ich wollte sagen, dass es kein _Mädchen _war... es war eine _Frau_. Ein paar Jahre älter als ich... sehr hübsch..."

Harry seufzte erleichtert. "Du machst mir wirklich Angst, Sirius. Wer war diese _Frau_?"

"Na ja, ich hab sie nur Rosie genannt."

"Rosie?"

"Du kennst sie als Madam Rosmerta." Sirius grinste.

"Was? Du hast mit der Bedienung der Drei Besen geschlafen?" Harry starrte ihn an.

"Jaah, sie hat gesagt, dass sie meinen _Besen_ mag." Zwinkerte Sirius.

"Ich verstehe." Harry grinste. "Aber... Madam Rosmerta... seltsam."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen." Sirius nickte. "Aber jetzt zurück zu dir, junger Mann. So, Ginny hat also gesagt, dass du eine Verführung für sie wärst... aber wieso ist das so schlimm für sie? Ich dachte, ihr beide hättet keine Probleme..."

"Natürlich haben wir auch keine... wir funktionieren immer noch in dieser Sache, und da ich drei Monate in Indien verbracht habe..." plötzlich stoppte er.

"Ähh? Was ist mit ‚Da ich drei Monate in Indien verbracht habe...'?" wollte Sirius wissen.

"Ah, na ja..." Harry verdrehte seine Augen, "Ich habe ein bisschen Hindi gelernt und hab aus Versehen ein bisschen ... äh... Kama Sutra gelernt."

Sirius brach in lautes Gelächter aus, während sein Patensohn errötete. "Dann kannst du wirklich keine Probleme auf _diesem_ Gebiet haben." fing er an.

"Nein, nicht wirklich... so jedenfalls nicht." Harry seufzte. "Aber anders. Ginny hat Angst. Sie hat Angst, wieder schwanger zu werden... dass sie noch einen Squib bekommt."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf vor Unglauben. "Habt ihr nicht an Verhütung gedacht?"

"Natürlich haben wir dran gedacht... zur Zeit benutzen wir den _Anti-Empfängnis Zauber_ und einen zuverlässigen Geburtskontroll-Trank, aber letztes Jahr, vor unserer Hochzeit, ist sie trotzdem mit Dan schwanger geworden. Vermutlich hat sie einmal den Trank vergessen... Ich war ziemlich gespannt, als wir den Trank vergessen hatten, also belegte ich mich mit einem Gedächtnisschärfer Zauber..." er sah ihn die Flammen, weg von Sirius. „Wir hatten den Trank nie vergessen. Er hat nicht gewirkt, und der Anti-Empfängnis Zauber auch nicht. Weder in Lilys , noch in Dannies Fall. Naja, in Lilys Fall kam der Zauber etwas spät, das stimmt schon... Es scheint, dass Ginny und ich keinen Sex haben können, ohne ein Baby zu zeugen. Und jetzt hat sie mich rausgeworfen. Sie hat mich gebeten: ‚_Geh weg, Harry. Bitte. Geh einfach.'_ Jetzt sei mal weise und sag mir - was soll ich machen, Sirius?"

„_Gehen_."

"Wie bitte?"

Sirius suchte in den Taschen seines Morgenmantels und fand ein Blatt Papier. Es war der Brief, den Harry vor zwei Wochen an das russische Zauberministerium geschrieben hatte.

"Aber... ich hab den Brief vor einer Woche geschrieben." murmelte er.

"Hm, lass uns sagen, der Brief wäre... abgefangen worden." Erwiderte Sirius.

„_Was hast du mit meiner Hedwig gemacht?",_ fragte Harry.

"Naja..." sein Pate wich seinem Blick aus"sie hat eine sehr zahme, männliche Eule getroffen und ist... beschäftigt."

"Du lässt meine Hedwig bei einer Eule, die ich nicht mal kenne?" Harry sprang auf.

"Hey, hey, setz dich hin und komm mal runter." Kicherte Sirius. "Glaub mir, sie mag Henry wirklich..."

"Aber wir kennen diesen Henry doch gar nicht!" Harry sah ihn sehr böse an. "Was ist da so lustig?"

Sirius lachte so stark, dass seine Rippen knackten. "Weißt du... weißt du Harry..." es rannen schon Lachtränen seine Wangen hinunter, "Du hörst dich wie ein Vater an! Als ob Hedwig deine Tochter wäre! Ich will gar nicht dran denken, wie es wird, wenn Lily einen Freund hat... vielleicht schickst du sie besser in ein Kloster..."

"Ha-ha." Harry hob seine Arme. "Wirklich seeehr witzig. Jetzt sag mir, wieso du meinen Brief abgefangen hast!"

"Weil ich so was wie das hier kommen sah und mir dachte, dass du mal eine Pause von deinem Zuhause brauchen könntest. Ein bisschen Spaß haben, die Welt sehen und deine Probleme vergessen. Sie werden auf dich warten, bis du zurück kommst oder deine Probleme bewältigt hast..."

"Aber ich bin der, der diese Probleme gemacht hat! Es ist nicht richtig zu warten, bis sie sich selbst gelöst haben! Meine Familie braucht mich!"

"Okay." Sirius seufzte tief. "Lass uns am Anfang beginnen. Daniel ist nur drei Monate alt. Die einzige Person, die er jetzt braucht, ist seine Mutter. Lily ist vielleicht in einem schwierigen Alter, aber es ist nichts, das Ginny, die Weasleys und ich nicht zusammen lösen könnten. Und Ginny hat dich gerade ‚entlassen'. Hab ich irgendwas vergessen?"

"Nein." Erwiderte Harry und sah auf den Brief in seiner Hand. Schwungvoll warf er ihn in die Flammen. "Russland, pass auf, jetzt komme ich!"

* * *

"Hey! Alles okay?" riss Hermine ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen der letzten zwei Monate.

"Was?" schreckte Harry auf.

"Wir sind fast da. Zeit, das Gepäck zu holen."

"Oh. Okay. Ich hols." er ging hinauf, nahm sein Gepäck und ging wieder runter.

"Arrrrrrrrgh! Seht euch das an" Eleanor Branstone drückte ihre Nase ans Fenster und starrte unter den Bus.

"Sieht cool aus!" ergänzte Dennis Creevey. "So wie das Schloss in Disneys ‚Die Schöne und das Biest'."

"Wie was?" Graham Pritchard runzelte die Stirn.

"Nicht so wichtig. Muggelschrott." Zuckte Dennis die Achseln.

Der Doppeldeckerbus bog in eine verschneite Straße ein, ganz hinten konnte man ein furchterregendes Schloss zwischen den Bergen sehen.

"Willkommen in Durmstrang." Wisperte Harry zu sich selbst.


	5. Todeswunsch und Santa Claus

**Ü/N: **Ein herzliches Dankeschön und ein dicker Knuddler gehen an zwei spezielle Personen, nämlich an Joanna, meine Übersetzerin für dieses und noch ein paar weitere Kapitel, und an meine Beta Rivka, die ihre Job super gut macht. Ohne euch würde die Geschichte vermutlich noch immer still stehen...

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 5**

**Todeswunsch und Santa Claus**

* * *

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch setzte der Doppeldeckerbus im Schnee auf. 

"Willkommen in Durmstrang, Endstation, bitte vergessen Sie nicht, Ihre Umhänge anzuziehen, es ist verdammt kalt hier draußen!" dröhnte die magisch verstärkte Stimme des Fahrer durch den Bus.

Professor McGonagall stieg als erste aus, gefolgt von einem Dutzend Schülern und Harry, alle mit einem schweren Koffer beladen. Hermine hatte mit ihrem Koffer schwer zu kämpfen.

"Hey, gib ihn mir, ich helfe dir." Schlug Harry vor und sie nahm seine Hilfe gerne an.

"Heiliger Strohsack, Herm, was ist hier drinnen? Ziegelsteine?"

"Oh, nein, nur meine Lieblingsbücher." Sie sprang lächelnd in den Schnee.

"Lass mich raten: Biographie des wunderbaren Bills, die Teile I-IV." Harry verdrehte die Augen.

"Exakt." nickte sie. "Ich hab gehört, dass die Bibliothek in Durmstrang nicht die Größte ist und es auch nicht so wahrscheinlich ist, dass es irgendwelche Bücher von meinem Lieblingsautoren gibt… ah, guck mal, da ist Viktor!"

Harry drehte sich um und sah zwei Lehrer von Durmstrang auf sie zu gehen.

"Professor McGonagall?" Krum machte eine leichte Verbeugung und gab Minerva einen Handkuss. "Es ist mir ein Vergnügen Sie hier zu sehen."

"Sind die Beauxbatons bereits angekommen?" erkundigte sich McGonagall.

"Ja, Madame Maxime und ihre Schüler sind schon in unserer Halle um sich aufzuwärmen." Er guckte zu den Hogwartsschülern.

"Willkommen hier in Durmstrang! Das ist mein Stellvertreter, Professor Dimitriy Ivanovich. Er unterrichtet Zauberkunst."

Der stellvertretende Direktor lächelte die Neuankömmlinge an. "Würden Sie mir bitte ins Schloss folgen? Es ist doch etwas kalt hier draußen."

"Natürlich." McGonagall und die Schüler liefen zum Schloss, angeführt von Professor Ivanovich.

"Oh, wow, guckt euch das an!" rief Dennis Creevey und zeigte auf etwas Gewaltiges, das in Sicht kam, als sie sich dem Eingang der Gebäudes näherten.

"Ein ukrainischer Eisenbauch!" Graham Pritchard faltete seine Hände vor Entzücken.

"Er ist wunderschön, oder?" (A/N: „Fantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind")

"Anscheinend mögen die Kinder Vladi." Krum lächelte Hermine zu und küsste auch ihre Hand.

"Guten Nachmittag, Hermine."

"Hallo Viktor." erwiderte sie überrascht. "Dein Englisch ist perfekt!"

"Ich übe, Hermine."

"Früher habe ich die Art wie du meinen Namen ausgesprochen hast geliebt." sie grinste.

"Wirklich, Herm-own-ninny?" er lächelte zurück.

"Vladi?" mischte Harry sich ein, bevor Viktor von Hermines Lächeln zum Schmelzen gebracht wurde.

"Jaah, so heißt er." Viktor zeigte auf den Eisenbauch.

"Vladimir, Durmstrangs Haustierdrachen. Er ist sehr alt, hat kaum noch einen Zahn und kann so auch niemandem irgendwas antun. Zu Karkaroffs Zeit hatten wir normalerweise fünfzehn gefährliche Drachen, um auf dieses Schloss aufzupassen, aber die brauchen wir jetzt nicht mehr. Seit deine Frau die Welt von Du-weißt-schon-wem befreit hat, brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, dass er unsere Schule finden könnte."

"Wie…?" Harry starrte ihn an. "Ich dachte... Durmstrang..."

"Du meinst, dass Durmstrang bekannt dafür war, schwarze Magier auszubilden und hast unsere Schüler automatisch mit Todessern in Zusammenhang gebracht. Richtig?"

"Ähm… Entschuldige bitte. Ein blödes Vorurteil." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Keine Ursache. Das ist nun vorbei." Krum hielt ihn seine Hand hin.

"Danke, dass du gekommen bist, Harry."

"Danke, dass du mich eingeladen hast." erwiderte er und schüttelte Viktors Hand.

"Hier entlang, bitte." Krum bot Hermine seinen Arm an, welche sich ohne zu zögern einhängte.

"Sieht so aus, als ob man mir das tragen der Koffer überlassen hätte." Harry versuchte noch einmal Hermines Koffer zu heben, aber das überstieg seine Kräfte. Zum Schluss flüsterte er einfach: "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

* * *

Als sie in das Schloss eintraten, war das erste, was sie sahen eine riesige Statue einer Frau, die den ganzen Raum vom Boden bis zur Decke einnahm. 

"Die ist die Gründerin von Durmstrang, Natasha Yanska." informierte Krum die Gäste.

"Das heißt, dass Durmstrang nur einen Gründer hat?" fragte Harry.

"Ja, deswegen haben wir auch keine Häuser, wie ihr auf Hogwarts.

Hier gibt es nur ungefähr sechshundert Schüler, meist Kinder aus slawischen Familien – sie kommen aus der Tschechischen Republik, der Slowakei, Slowenien, Kroatien, Bulgarien, der Ukraine und natürlich aus Russland.

Du darfst nicht denken, dass unser Schloss genauso komfortabel ist wie Hogwarts, auch nicht so warm, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ihr eine wunderbare Zeit hier verbringen werdet."

Krum hörte nicht auf zu reden, während er sie zu einer Halle führte, in der ungefähr hundert runde Tische standen, an die jeweils sechs Schüler passten.

In der Mitte, umgeben von den kleinen Tischen stand ein großer, eckiger für die Lehrer.

Harry sah, dass Madame Maxime schon dort saß und, anscheinend nicht sehr angetan von dem prähistorischem Zustand des Schlosses von Durmstrang war.

Sie, die Direktorin der Beauxbatons, war nur elegante Barockschlösser, in denen die Korridore von Feen beleuchtet wurden, gewöhnt.

Sogar Hogwarts war ein Platz unter ihrer Würde, aber jetzt schienen sie und ihre Schüler regelrecht angewidert von den Umständen, die sich ihnen hier boten.

In der Halle war es so kalt, dass alle Schüler in ihre Umhänge gewickelt auf ihren Stühlen saßen. (Außer natürlich die Durmstrangs, denn die hatten sich ja schon an die Kälte gewöhnt.)

Krum brachte Hermine und Harry zum Lehrertisch und wies ihnen ihre Plätze zu.

Krum saß am Kopfende, Madame Maxime gegenüber. (Durmstrang bevorzugte französisches Sitzverhalten.)

Rechts von Krum saß Professor McGonagall und links Hermine.

Für Harry war der Platz rechts von Madame Maxime vorgesehen, links von ihr war nur ein leerer Stuhl.

Daneben nahmen nach und nach die anderen Lehrer, die auf Durmstrang unterrichteten, Platz. Harry kannte nur einen von ihnen: den Lehrer für Zauberkunst, Dimitriy Ivanovich.

Bevor Harry sich hinsetzte, traf sein Blick noch kurz den der Lehrerin rechts neben McGonagall.

Für ein paar Sekunden bildete er sich ein, sie schon mal irgendwo gesehen zu haben, aber er hätte nicht sagen können wo.

Die Hogwarts und Beauxbatons Schüler setzten sich alle an die vier Tische, die dem Lehrertisch am nächsten standen.

Alle redeten über den schlechten Zustand des Schlosses, als Viktor Krum aufstand und alle verstummten.

"Zu allererst," sagte er, "heiße ich alle unsere Gäste der Beauxbatons Akademie und der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, herzliche willkommen.

Wie ihr alle wisst, ist es eine Tradition, dass Beaxbatons, Hogwarts und Durmstrang alle fünf Jahre das Trimagische Turnier organisieren.

Letztes Mal was Hogwarts die gastgebende Schule und das Turnier endete in einer schrecklichen Tragödie: mit dem Tod eines Hogwartschampions.

Der Gewinner war der andere Hogwartschampion, der nun unter uns sitzt - Harry Potter!"

Ein lautes Murmeln ging durch die Halle - die wenigsten Schülern hatten gemerkt, dass es Harry gewesen war, der mit dem Direktor eingetreten war.

Jetzt wendete sich jeder Blick ihm zu.

Harry wusste immer noch nicht so genau, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte, nach all den Jahren des Ruhmes.

Hermine lächelte ihm ermutigend zu.

"Sieht aus, als ob du nirgends hingehen kannst, ohne, dass dich jeder anstarrt." meinte sie.

"Insbesondere von der weiblichen Seite her..."

"Hermine..." er runzelte die Stirn.

"Stimmt aber." wisperte sie.

Das Gemurmel erstarb und Viktor Krum fuhr mit seiner Rede fort.

"Mr. Potter hat sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt, einer der fünf Richter des Turniers zu sein.

Wie ihr wisst, wird Madame Maxime die zweite Richterin sein, Minerva McGonagall, stellvertretende Direktorin von Hogwarts die dritte und ich der vierte" Krum guckte, mittlerweile etwas nervös durch die Halle.

"Ähm, hat jemand den fünften Richter gesehen?"

Sowohl Schüler, als auch Lehrer schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

Harry verstand, dass der Platz links neben Olympe für den fünften Richter reserviert war.

"Oh, gut, ich weiß auch gar nicht, wieso mich das überrascht …" Viktor drehte sich zu Harry.

"Er ist immer zu spät... ein wirklich außergewöhnlicher Mensch... na denn, hoffen wir, dass er bald kommt – wenigstens für das Festmahl. Er lässt nie eine Gelegenheit für ein gutes Mahl aus."

"Erinnert mich an irgendjemanden." murmelte Hermine, woraufhin Harry anfing zu lachen.

Hermine liebte es einfach ihren Ehemann damit zu necken, dass er immer mit seinem Bauch dachte.

Viktor Krum jedenfalls ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen um zu fragen wen sie meinte.

Er wandte sich wieder an die Schüler.

"Zurück zum Turnier... der Feuerkelch wird die drei Champions Samstag Abend auswählen und die erste Aufgabe wird dann einen Monat später, am sechsten Dezember sein.

Die zweite Aufgabe ist für den 20. März geplant und die letzte wird dann am 20. Juni stattfinden.

Da wir vom letzten Turnier gelernt haben, in dem Mr. Potter aus Versehen mit vierzehn als Champion ausgewählt wurde, haben wir uns entschieden das Mindestalter von siebzehn auf sechzehn zu senken.

Wenn ein Vierzehnjähriger mit den Aufgaben klarkommt, dann wird ein Sechzehnjähriger ebenso in der Lage sein.

Das Ministerium hat, mit der aktiven Hilfe unseres fünften Richters, alle Aufgaben so sicher gemacht, dass dieses Mal niemand sterben kann.

Die Aufgeben werden gefährlich sein, aber lösbar und natürlich werden die Richter zur Verfügung stehen, wenn einer von euch in akuter Gefahr sein sollte.

Während wir auf den fünften Richter warten, könnten wir schon mal essen." Er klatschte zwei Mal und Speisen erschienen vor ihnen auf grob geschnitzten Holzplatten.

"Haut rein!"

Harry war ausgehungert und nahm sich eine große Portion Pirog (Nudeln mit Fleisch und Kohl), während Hermine vorsichtig einen Schluck von einem seltsam riechenden Getränk nahm und ihn eine Sekunde später ausprustete und einen Hustenanfall bekam.

"Hey, Hermine! Alles in Ordnung?" Harry klopfte ihr auf den Rücken.

"Was... war... das?" krächzte sie und wischte sich den Mund mit einer Serviette ab.

"Quas." erwiderte Krum. "Findet man hier in der Gegend oft, alkoholfrei."

"Alkoholfrei???" stöhnte sie. "Woraus ist das?"

"Quas wird gemacht aus gegärtem Brot und Wasser. Sehr beliebt hier."

"Das wette ich." Hermine schnitt eine Grimasse und griff nach einer Serviette.

„Tee kann niemandem schaden, richtig?"

Als sie ihren Tee schlürfte, drehte sich Krum zwischen zwei Bissen zu ihnen um.

"Und, Harry, Herm-own-ninny, wie fühlt es sich an, verheiratet zu sein, hm?"

"Sehr gut." antwortete die junge Frau.

"Ron liebt mich und ich liebe ihn. Ganz simpel."

Harry bildete sich ein, ein bisschen Ärger in Krums Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, aber so schnell wie dieser gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder, sodass niemand etwas bemerkte.

"Und bei dir, Harry? Ich habe gehört, dass du eine Tochter hast." der Direktor fuhr mit dem Smalltalk fort.

"Ja, ich habe tatsächlich eine Tochter." Harry nickte.

"Sie heißt Lily."

"Er hat auch einen Sohn." warf Hermine ein.

Harrys Inneres verkrampfte sich für einen Moment, dennoch nickte er, gezwungen lächelnd.

"Ja, er ist zwar erst dreieinhalb Monate alt…"

"Ich wette, dass du sehr stolz auf deine Kinder bist." lächelte Krum.

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch ein oder zwei. Aber zuerst brauche ich mal eine geeignete Mutter." er warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Hermine, die nur abwinkte.

„Ach, komm schon Viktor, versuch mir nicht zu erzählen, dass es für dich besonders schwierig ist eine Frau zu finden! Du bist berühmt! Ich bin sicher, dass dich sehr viele Mädchen liebend gerne heiraten würden."

"Hm. Vielleicht." Krum nahm einen großen Schluck Wodka.

Bevor Harry Krum nach den Aufgaben des Turniers fragen konnte, schwebten ein Dutzend Fellmützen tragende Geister durch die Wände der Halle.

Madame Maxime erschreckte sich so sehr, dass sie ihren ganzen Wodka über ihrem feinen Nerzmantel verschüttete.

"Wahs ist dahs, Monsieur Kruum?" fragte sie energisch.

"Die Volkstanzgruppe, ich habe sie für heute Nacht eingeladen." erwiderte Krum.

"Zehn von ihnen sind professionelle Tänzer, aber zwei sind unsere Geister, sehen sie den mit dem winzigen Schnurbart?" Olympe nickte.

"Er ist Yevgheniy Anegin. Und der rechts ist Ivan Ilyich. Er starb jüngst einen grauenhaften Tod, besser, wir reden nicht darüber… lassen wir die Show beginnen!" er klatschte einmal und zwei kleine Kreaturen, in dicke Pelzmäntel eingehüllt, traten in die Halle mit Balalaikas.

"Pogrebins." erklärte Krum den Gästen. "Herkömmliche Dämonen. Ein Paar von denen haben seltsamerweise einen Sinn für Künstlerisches." (A/N: Fantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind...)

Die Dämonen fingen an auf ihren Instrumenten zu spielen und die Geister tanzten zu Kalinka, eine berühmten, russischen Volksliedmelodie.

"Es ist zu schade, dass die Geister nichts essen oder trinken können." flüsterte Krum zu Hermine.

"Kalinka tanzen ist normalerweise immer von einem Wodka-Trink-Wettbewerb gefolgt, aber bei diesen hier… ich habe letztens gehört, dass einige von ihnen getarnt einen Ball von Michel II besucht haben und anfingen Wodka zu trinken. Keiner von den Muggels konnte sich erklären, wieso der Boden so durchnässt war. Niemand hatte seinen Drink verschüttet und sie kamen nicht auf die Idee, dass Geister dort gewesen wären. Du weißt ja… der Alkohol ist einfach… durch sie durch gegangen…"

"Muss lustig gewesen sein für sie, oder?" Harry grinste.

Hermine gefiel der Tanz so sehr, dass sie am Ende aufstand und enthusiastisch anfing zu klatschen.

Harry wollte nicht weniger Freude zeigen, also stand auch er auf.

Plötzlich stoppte die Musik.

Zuerst verstand niemand, wieso die Musiker ihre Balalaikas auf die Erde legten und auf den Tisch in der Mitte zu gingen.

Und es verstand auch niemand, wieso sie zu Harry kamen und an seinen Füßen herum klopften…

"Hey, was geht hier vor?" wollte Hermine wissen, als Krum und ein anderer Lehrer die Wesen von Harrys Mantel zogen.

"Wieso attackiert ihr ihn?" knurrte Krum.

Die beiden fingen an irgendetwas zu brabbeln und zeigten dabei die ganze Zeit auf Harry.

"Was sagen sie?" fragte Harry und stand auf.

"Dein Mantel." antwortete Viktor.

"Wie bitte?"

"Du hast einen Cousin und einen Onkel von ihnen an."

"WAS???" Harry riss die Augen auf.

"Der Mantel ist aus dem Fell von ihren Verwandten. Sie wurden etwas nervös, als sie es an dir sahen."

"Oh. Das tut mir Leid." entschuldigte sich Harry.

"Das war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von meiner Frau. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo sie ihn gekauft hat, aber ich bin sicher, dass sie ihn nicht umgebracht hat, ihren Vater meine ich."

"Cousin und Onkel, aber egal."

"Ähm, Harry?" Hermine räusperte sich.

"Ich glaube… ich bin schuld."

Harry sah sie sehr interessiert an.

"Ich meine… ich habe diesen Mantel gekauft, als ich im Sommer einen Tag in St. Petersburg verbracht habe. Ginny wusste nichts für dich zum Geburtstag, also hab ich gedacht, dass dieser Mantel eine gute Idee wäre."

"Oh, ahja… ich denke nicht, dass wir diese Felle zurück geben könnten, oder?" dachte Harry laut.

"Zur Zeit brennt keine grüne Flamme." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Macht nichts, Harry." sagte Krum.

"Die beruhigen sich schon wieder… hoffe ich … aber wenn ich du wäre, würde ich in Zukunft ziemlich aufpassen."

"Was meinst du?" fragten Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig

"Rachsüchtige Kreaturen, Pogrebins. Du hast einen, der dir den Tod wünscht, mein Freund."

"Oh, cool." Harry zog eine Grimasse und sah zu Professor Ivanovich und zwei anderen Lehrer, die gerade versuchten die Dämonen aus dem Raum zu bringen.

Nachdem die Geister abgereist waren, beendeten sie ihre Malzeit, immer noch ohne den fünften Richter.

"Ich denke nicht, dass es noch länger nötig ist zu warten." erklärte Krum Olympe und McGonagall.

"Ich schlage vor, dass sie jetzt zu Bett gehen – wir haben einen harten Tag hinter uns."

"Oh, ich denke schon, sehrr, Monsieur Kruhm." Madame Maxime nickte.

"Meine Schühleer müsen in warmen Behtten schlaffen."

"Ich kann das Bett garantieren, die Wärme nicht, fürchte ich, aber ich verspreche Ihnen, dass wir alles tun, um Ihren Aufenthalt hier erfreulich zu machen."

Krum verbeugte sich leicht.

"Meine Damen, darf ich Ihnen Ihre Räume zeigen?"

McGonagall and Maxime standen auf um Viktor zu folgen.

"Professor Letaieff, unser Flug-Lehrer zeigt den Schülern ihre Schlafsäle. Oh, Herm-own-ninny, Harry, würdet ihr mir bitte folgen?"

Als sie sich vom Lehrertisch entfernten, spürte Harry wieder den Blick der Frau auf seinem Rücken.

Er lies sich nicht anmerken, dass er ihren Blick bemerkt hatte, aber als sie die Halle verlassen hatten, drehte er sich zu Krum und fragte: "Wer ist diese Lehrerin mit dem langen schwarzen Haar?"

"Professor Tatyana Fiodrovna, Zaubertränke. Wenn du mich fragst gibt es niemanden, der auf ihrem Gebiet besser ist als sie. Sie steht eurem Professor Snake in nichts nach."

"Snape." verbesserten Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig.

"Wie auch immer." winkte Viktor ab.

Professor Ivanovich eilte mit den beiden Pogrebins in den Händen an ihnen vorbei, öffnete die große Tür und kickte die beiden Dämonen in den Schnee.

"Hey, das tut doch weh!" sagte Harry. „Sie haben ja nichts schlechtes gemacht, ich würde auch sauer sein, wenn ich jemanden Sirius' Haare tragen sehen würde."

Die beiden Dämonen landeten ihm Schnee, als plötzlich ein lauter Knall, gefolgt vom Klingeln der Glöckchen, wie man sie von Schlitten kennt, zu hören war.

Harry und Hermine tauschten erstaunte Blicke, als sich die Türen öffneten und eine verschneite Figur eintrat.

"Blutendes Rentier!" fluchte er.

"Dieser Rudolph konnte nicht einen Tag warten! Nein! Er musste heute krank werden! Das ist mein Krankheits-Glück!" er schnippte den Schnee von seinem langen, weißen Bart und seinem Mantel.

Der Mann, der aussah wie ein Weihnachtsmann, ging auf Viktor Krum zu, nachdem er allen Schnee von sich entfernt hatte.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät bin. Ist noch etwas zu essen da... vielleicht in der Küche?" seine blauen Augen glühten erwartungsvoll.

Wenn er ein bisschen dünner gewesen wäre, dann hätte er ein Spiegelbild sein können von...

"Dumbledore." wisperte Harry.

Der alte Mann musste noch sehr gute Ohren haben, denn er drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Harry Potter, richtig?" er schüttelte Harry Hand, sodass Harry Angst hatte, dass er sie abreißen würde.

"Großartig, wirklich großartig. Ich habe schon eine Menge von dir gehört... Harry Potter, Harry Potter der... sehr gut, sehr gut, ein richtiger Held, oder? Und sie," er drehte sich zu Professor McGonagall,

"Müssen die bezaubernde Minerva sein." er griff nach ihrer Hand und küsste sie.

"Wenn an den Gerüchten etwas dran ist, dann sind sie genauso klug wie hübsch." er winkte ihr und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Madame Maxime, während Minerva ihre Hand an ihrer Robe abwischte.

"Wer... wer ist dieser Mann?" wollte Hermine von Viktor wissen.

"Ja, Mr. Krum, wer ist dieser... dieser... _Mann_?" wollte Professor McGonagall wissen.

"Er sieht Dumbledore verdammt ähnlich." warf Harry ein.

"Das ist kein Wunder." Krum zuckte die Achseln.

"Sie sind Brüder. Das ist Aberforth Dumbledore."

* * *

**A/N2 + Disclaimer 2**: Ivan Ilyich gehört Leo Tolstoy und Anegin gehört Puskin. (Die beiden drehen sich vermutlich grade in ihren Gräbern um, weil ich ihre Charaktere als Geister von Durmstrang benutze.) 

Ich habe mich dazu entschieden Viktor ohne Dialekt sprechen zu lassen– seine alte Art hat mich sehr irritiert und das dann so aufzuschreiben... (Am Anfang hab ich das noch gemacht, aber irgendwann hat es mir einfach gereicht.) Das einzige was ich ihm gelassen habe ist sein 'Herm-own-ninny', das muss einfach so sein ; )


	6. McGonagalls Groll

**Kapitel 6**

**McGonagalls Groll**

* * *

Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass es tatsächlich zwei Brüder gab, die sich so ähnlich und zugleich so verschieden waren. An diesem Abend hatte er nicht genug Zeit gehabt, um Aberforth Dumbledore richtig kennen zu lernen, aber sein erster Eindruck vermittelte ihm, dass Aberforth genauso exzentrisch war wie Albus – nur auf eine nervige Art und Weise.

Nachdem er Madame Maxime aus dem Stegreif ein selbstgeschriebenes Gedicht über ihre Schönheit vorgetragen hatte, ließ Aberforth sich dazu herab, auch Krum ein wenig seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken – aber diese Aufmerksamkeit beinhaltete nur, dass er Viktor nach seinem Zimmer und dem Abendessen fragte.

Schließlich bemerkte er auch Hermine, und genau das war der Punkt, an dem Harry dachte, dass er entweder gleich „Genug ist genug!", schreien oder sich vor lachen auf dem Boden rollen würde. Aberforth fiel nämlich auf die Knie, schnappte sich Hermines Hand und machte ihr einen Heiratsantrag.

Sie errötete und murmelte, dass sie schon einen Ehemann hatte, weshalb Aberforth aufstand, ihr zuzwinkerte und sagte: „Eine Schande, dass eine Frau in zivilisierten Ländern nicht mit mehreren Männern verheiratet sein darf, meine Liebste."

McGonagall rollte mit den Augen, ihre Lippen bewegten sich lautlos – Harry nahm an, dass sie zu Gott betete, dass er sie von diesem Verrückten erlöse.

Sie kamen kurz vor Mitternacht in ihren Zimmern an.

Harrys, Hermines, McGonagalls und Aberforths Zimmer befanden sich im selben Stockwerk, das von Madame Maxime war eine Etage darunter.

Harry war den Hauselfen von Durmstrang (oder wer auch immer sich um das Schloss kümmerte) sehr dankbar, dass es in seinem Zimmer einen funktionierenden Kamin gab.

Zumindest konnte er hier seinen Pelzmantel ausziehen. (Bevor er ihn in den Schrank hängte, sah er sich um, um sicher zu sein, dass sich in seinem Zimmer keine Pogrebins befanden.)

Als er vollkommen sicher war, dass er alleine war, ließ er sich in das Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein.

* * *

Es war etwa fünf Uhr morgens, als er erwachte, weil jemand laut „Good morning, sunshine" sang.

Harry tastete nach seiner Brille, schob sie auf die Nase und stolperte – immer noch halb schlafend – zur Tür. Er hatte sie kaum geöffnet, als ein gerötetes Gesicht im Türrahmen erschien.

„Aaaa-berforth?", gähnte Harry.

„Das ist richtig, Kleiner!" Der alte Mann tätschelte ihm so hart die Schulter, dass er beinahe hinfiel. „Ich war gerade eben auf eine Runde draußen."

„Eine Runde?" Harry zwinkerte.

„Ja, es geht nichts über eine Runde Laufen im Schnee, bevor die Sonne aufgeht. Barfuß!", antwortete Dumbledores Bruder.

„Barfuß?" Harry fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich wach und sein Blick wanderte hinunter zu Aberforths Füßen. Er trug wirklich weder irgendwelche Schuhe noch Stiefel.

„Genau. Das macht einen Mann gesund und unverwüstlich für alle Krankheiten! Na ja, natürlich musst du zuerst mit ein paar Erkältungen, Lungenentzündungen und sogar häufigen Besuchen auf der Toilette rechnen, aber glaube mir, das ist es wert! Meine Rentiere erkälten sich viel leichter als ich!"

„Ähm, Aberforth, reisen Sie wirklich mit einem fliegenden Schlitten?", fragte Harry.

„Na ja, eigentlich schon."

„Und... darf ich fragen, was Sie hier in Russland machen? Ich dachte, Sie würden in Großbritannien leben."

„Früher hab ich dort mal gewohnt, Kleiner, aber das war Jahrzehnte über Jahrzehnte her. Du weißt schon, etwas Unangenehmes ist passiert, also habe ich beschlossen zu gehen."

„Oh! Diese unanständigen Zauber an einer Ziege!" Harry nickte.

„Ziege? Äh..." Dumbledore lachte. „Du weißt schon, die Reporter haben die Zeitungen ziemlich vollgepackt mit Artikeln über mich und die Ziege, das ist wahr, aber das hat mir nie etwas ausgemacht. Der wirkliche Grund... na ja... Albus und ich hatten einen Streit. Dieser verrückte, alte Halunke... Warum glaubst du wohl, wollte er nicht kommen und Hogwarts repräsentieren? Er wusste, dass ich hier sein würde... Oh, ist ja egal." Er seufzte. „Also, nach diesem Streit habe ich das Land verlassen und eine Reise um die Welt unternommen. Ich war an allen Orten, die du dir vorstellen kannst, von den Osterinseln über Las Vegas und irgendwann habe ich mich dann in Russland niedergelassen. Vor ein paar Jahren habe ich zufällig den Zaubereiminister vor zwei Graphorns gerettet. Um mir zu zeigen, wie dankbar er war, schenkte er mir seinen Schlitten mitsamt den acht Rentieren und jetzt hat er mich gefragt, ob ich nicht einer der Richter sein möchte, was ich dankend angenommen habe. Das war meine Geschichte, Junge. Sollen wir hinunter in die Küche gehen und uns ein zeitiges Frühstück besorgen und uns unterhalten? Ich hoffe, ich kann bei der Organisation des Turniers mit deiner Hilfe rechnen."

„Oh, natürlich können Sie das. Deshalb bin ich doch hier", antwortete Harry.

„Nein, eigentlich bist du hier, weil du als Ehrengast eingeladen worden warst."

„Aber ich will nicht nur das sein. Ich möchte Ihnen gerne helfen. Ich möchte mich nützlich machen."

„Magst keine Faulheit, nicht wahr?" Aberforth grinste ihn an. „Ich kenne dieses Gefühl. Na ja, zieh dich an und dann unterhalten wir uns über die erste Aufgabe, okay?"

„Okay, wir sehen uns beim Frühstück", antwortete Harry.

Harry schloss die Tür und hörte, dass Aberforth einen Tiroler Jodler von sich gab. Fünf Sekunden später hörte er, dass eine Tür aufgerissen wurde und die kreischende Stimme einer wütenden McGonagall durch den Korridor hallte:

„Sind Sie verrückt, Mann? Es ist fünf Uhr früh! Wie können Sie jetzt nur ans Jodeln denken?"

„Oh, tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, bezaubernde Lady." Dumbledores Stimme hörte sich entschuldigend an. „Ich wollte nie Ihren Schlaf stören, Madam."

„Sie haben es trotzdem getan!", spuckte sie aus.

„Soll ich Ihnen ein Wiegenlied vorsingen, damit Sie wieder einschlafen können?", schlug Aberforth vor.

„Ein Wiegenlied? Glauben Sie, ich wäre ein Baby, oder was?"

„Na ja... Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, könnte ich Sie ‚Baby' nennen, Minerva..."

„Sie... Sie unhöfliches Scheusal!", rief Minerva und schlug die Tür wieder zu.

Harry konnte nach diesem Vorfall vor Sonnenaufgang nicht mehr einschlafen. Es war draußen noch immer dunkel, aber er zündete eine Kerze an und begann, Ginny einen Brief zu schreiben.

_Meine liebste Ginny,_

_wir sind ohne irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten in Durmstrang angekommen. Das Schloss ist ein bisschen kleiner als Hogwarts und viel gruseliger. Nicht zu vergessen, wie kalt es hier ist. Ohne diesen Pelzmantel, den du mir geschenkt hast, würde ich mich sicher erkälten – oh, stell dir nur vor, ich wäre wegen diesem Mantel beinahe umgebracht worden! Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie du mir von den Pogrebins erzählt hast? Na ja, zwei davon haben erkannt, dass mein Mantel aus dem Pelz von ihrem Onkel und ihrem Cousin besteht. Wir haben Geister gesehen, die Kalinka getanzt haben, und wir haben Wodka getrunken. (Ich glaube, ich bleibe lieber bei Butterbier.)_

_Die größte Sensation (oder sollte ich besser Desaster sagen?) des Tages war die Ankunft des fünften Richters, der – du wirst es mir kaum glauben – Dumbledores Bruder Aberforth ist! Er ist ziemlich... seltsam. Wenn ich Albus Dumbledore nicht kennen würde, würde ich denken, dass sein Bruder vollkommen verrückt ist, aber da ich Albus kenne, kann ich nur sagen, dass Aberforth nur ein bisschen seltsamer ist als er. Wie auch immer, er kann wunderbar singen._

_Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass der Feuerkelch die Champions auswählt, und ich bin auch ziemlich aufgeregt wegen der Aufgaben. Ich schätze, Aberforth wird sie mir heute verraten, und ich werde ihm und Viktor mit der Planung helfen._

_Ich hoffe, es geht dir und den Kindern gut. Grüße Sirius von mir._

_In Liebe,_

_dein Harry_

* * *

Das Frühstück wäre sicher ziemlich ereignislos verlaufen, wenn es nicht von einem lauten Knall unterbrochen worden wäre, der von draußen kam. Jeder Schüler lief zu einem der Fenster, um hinaus in den Park zu sehen, und alle begannen zu kichern.

Harry und Hermine wurden auch neugierig und eilten, gefolgt von Viktor Krum, zu den Fenstern.

„Oh nein!" Krum stöhnte und schlug sich auf die Stirn.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Professor McGonagall mit ihrem stets strengen Gesicht.

„Das sehen Sie sich lieber selber an", antwortete der Direktor.

McGonagall spähte hinunter in den Park, dann nahm sie ihre rechteckige Brille ab, putzte sie und schob sie zurück auf ihre Nase. Sie zwinkerte, nahm sie wieder herunter und zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

Im Garten vor Schloss Durmstrang stand der Drache Vladimir, der einen melonenförmigen Hut, eine Fliege und einen Anzug trug. Er hielt einen riesigen Strauß Rosen in einer seiner kleinen Vordertatzen. In seiner anderen Hand befand sich eine riesige Tafel, auf welche die Worte ‚ICH BITTE VIELMALS UM VERZEIHUNG, MINERVA' geschrieben stand. Der Schnee rund um Vladi herum war geschmolzen und dampfte. Aberforth Dumbledore stand neben dem Drachen und winkte verzweifelt, als er sah, dass McGonagall in einem der Fenster erschienen war.

„Dieser Mann sollte in eine Irrenanstalt gesteckt werden." Minerva schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich aus seinem Blickfeld.

„Ich wette, dass Aberforth sie mag", flüsterte Harry Hermine zu. „Das muss ich Ginny erzählen." Er lief hoch in sein Zimmer, um ein PS hinzuzufügen.

Nachdem er den Brief beendet hatte, versuchte er, einen Weg in die Eulerei zu finden, damit er sich eine Eule ausborgen konnte, um diesen Brief nach England zu bringen. Er hatte Hedwig nicht mitgenommen, da Sirius sie mit einer männlichen Eule namens Henry verkuppelt hatte, ohne zuerst um Harrys Zustimmung zu fragen.

Harry brauchte eine halbe Stunde, um die Eulerei zu finden, aber auf seinem Rückweg verlief er sich hoffnungslos.

An einer Ecke stieß er mit Yevgheniy Anegins Geist zusammen (oder eher ging er durch ihn hindurch), der ihm nur ein „Wie unhöflich!" entgegenwarf und weiterschwebte.

Drei Etagen und sechzehn Treppenhäuser später fragte er Katharina die Große (die Bewohnerin eines großen Gemäldes im dritten Stock) wie er wohl den Weg zurück zur Halle oder zu seinem Zimmer finden konnte. Katharina, die tief damit beschäftigt war, ihr langes, braunes Haar zu bürsten, war anscheinend nicht gewillt, ihm weiter zu helfen. Sie setzte ein Diadem auf ihren Kopf und sagte ihm, dass einer ihrer Liebhaber auf sie in einem Gemälde im Erdgeschoss wartete, daher musste sie sich beeilen. Und damit war sie weg.

„Verlaufen, Mr. Potter?", kam eine Stimme hinter seinem Rücken.

Er drehte sich um und sah dieselbe Frau, die ihn während dem Fest am vergangenen Abend beobachtet hatte.

„Ich fürchte ja", nickte Harry. „Professor Fiodrovna, wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht täuscht."

„Exakt, Mr. Potter." Sie lächelte ihn an – es war ein kaltes Lächeln. „Nur zu Ihrer Information, hier in Russland nennt niemand jemanden Professor – nennen Sie mich Tatyana Fiodrovna... Kann ich Ihnen helfen, den Weg zurück zu Ihrem Zimmer zu finden?"

„Ja, das wäre sehr nett."

„Oder noch besser... bringe ich Sie in den zweiten Stock, wo der Direktor mit den anderen Gästen im Moment eine Tour durch das Gebäude veranstaltet. Sie haben den Beginn versäumt. Folgen Sie mir."

Harry folgte der Frau durch einen Irrgarten an Korridoren. Sie war anscheinend keine gesprächige Person, aber Harry versuchte dennoch eine Unterhaltung anzufangen.

„Ähm, Professor, äh, Tatyana Fiodrovna, der Direktor hat mir gegenüber erwähnt, dass Sie Zaubertränke unterrichten."

„Das ist richtig." Sie nickte und blickte kaum zu ihm zurück.

„Er hat mir auch gesagt, dass sie eine wunderbare Lehrerin sind... Mein Zaubertränkelehrer war das nicht. Ich meine, ich würde seine Kompetenz bezüglich des Herstellens von Zaubertränken niemals in Frage stellen, aber er ist einfach kein Lehrer-Typ. Ein Lehrer, der Kinder hasst, sollte meiner Meinung nach nicht unterrichten."

„Wenn mein Direktor Ihre Meinung geteilt hätte, wäre ich schon längst gefeuert worden", antwortete sie kalt. „Dort. Sie können sie schon sehen." Sie zeigte auf die Gruppe mit Krum, Hermine, McGonagall, Olympe und den Schülern aus Hogwarts und Beauxbatons.

„Danke", sagte Harry, aber sie war verschwunden.

„Oh, Harry, da bist du ja endlich!" Hermine winkte ihn zu der Gruppe der Gäste heran. „Viktor hat uns gerade das Lehrerzimmer gezeigt und jetzt gehen wir hoch in den Astronomieturm, in dem sich auch die Eulerei befindet."

„Was? Ich komme gerade von dort!", grummelte Harry. „Oh, na ja, lasst uns gehen."

Und sie gingen.

Im Astronomieturm wurde ihnen Professor Zwezda, die Lehrerin für Astronomie, vorgestellt. Sie konnte kaum älter als zwanzig sein. Sie warf einen neugierigen Blick auf die Neuankömmlinge und ihre Augen blieben schließlich auf einem jungen, blonden Mann aus Beauxbatons ruhen. Sie stieß einen verträumten Seufzer aus. Der junge Mann sah gut aus. Viel zu gut. Wie auch immer, der junge Mann kümmerte sich nicht weiter um sie, er – so wie alle anderen Gäste – bewunderte nur die Aussicht. Vom Turm aus hatte man einen wunderbaren Blick über die Ländereien von Durmstrang.

„Ich kann Vladi sehen!", schrie Dennis. „Hey, Vladi!" Die Schüler begannen, dem Drachen zuzuwinken.

„Nützt nichts, Kids, er ist fast taub", sagte Krum.

„Ich sehe, ihr habt auch einen See", bemerkte Harry und blickte zu dem kleinen, runden See, der sich in der Nähe des Kiefernwaldes befand.

„Ja, den haben wir tatsächlich. Die Eisschicht ist dick genug, damit man darauf Eis laufen kann, daher schlage ich vor, wir probieren es morgen aus. Morgen ist schließlich Samstag."

„In Ordnung. Ich bin noch nie Eis gelaufen und wollte es immer schon mal versuchen", nickte Harry und trat dann näher zu Viktor. Er flüsterte: „Aber nur, wenn Aberforth nicht kommt. Er ist auch ohne Schlittschuhen schon gefährlich genug."

„Ich bin voll und ganz Harrys Meinung", lächelte Hermine. „Und Viktor...", sagte sie mit fast unhörbarer Stimme, „überzeuge Madame Maxime, das Eislaufen _nicht _mit uns zu versuchen. Ich glaube zwar, dass das Eis dick ist, aber nicht _so _dick."

* * *

Der Rest des Tages schlich vorüber und jeder hatte das Gefühl, dass irgendjemand absichtlich die Zeit verlangsamt hätte. Alle saßen wie auf glühenden Kohlen, weil sie die Namen der drei Champions erfahren wollten.

Die einzigen Personen, die Spaß hatten, waren Harry und Aberforth, die die Stunden mit Gesprächen über die Aufgaben verbrachten. Harry erzählte dem alten Mann von seinen eigenen Erfahrungen mit dem Turnier, was – Aberforths Meinung nach – sehr nützlich war, besonders was die Sicherheit betraf. Dieses Mal konnte es keine gefährlichen Portschlüssel und keine verräterischen Lehrer geben. Die zwei Männer zeichneten Entwürfe von den drei Orten, an denen die Aufgaben stattfinden würden, und malten Zeichen auf die ‚Karte', die die Orte darstellten, an denen Sicherheitszauber verwendet werden müssen. Harry – der dieses Mal kein Teilnehmer, sondern einer der Organisatoren des Turniers war – gefiel es, über all die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen nachzudenken. Er hoffte, dass die drei Champions dieses Mal nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten würden. Das Trimagische Turnier musste aufregend sein, aber es durfte nicht zu gefährlich werden.

Am nächsten Morgen warf das Dutzend Schüler aus Hogwarts und Beauxbatons sowie alle Schüler aus Durmstrang, die sich freiwillig meldeten und schon 16 waren, einen Zettel mit ihrem Namen in den Feuerkelch.

Krum sah sich Professor Dumbledores Trick ab und zeichnete eine Alterslinie um den Kelch – und dieses Mal musste niemand von diesem Ring hinausgeworfen werden – Durmstrang hatte niemanden, der Fred und George Weasley Konkurrenz machen könnte.

Aberforth wurde den ganzen Morgen lang nicht gesehen, zur großen Freude aller.

Harry gefiel das Eislaufen sehr, obwohl er ein paar Mal ausrutschte und hinfiel. Er rechnete damit, dass bis zum Abend seine Knie mit blauen und grünen Flecken übersät sein würden.

Hermine wollte lieber nicht Eislaufen, also baute sie mit Natalie McDonald und Eleanor Branstone einen Schneemann. Der Schneemann bekam eine nette Karotte als Nase, einen schmuddeligen, alten Zaubererspitzhut und einen alten, kaputten Besen, der nicht mehr genug Magie in sich hatte, um noch zu fliegen. Der Schneemann bekam den Namen Ronniekins. Neben Ronniekins baute Olympe ebenfalls einen Schneemann – dieser war dreieinhalb Meter groß – und er bekam den Namen Rubie, nach Rubeus. Rubie hatte sogar einen Bart aus Holzspänen.

„Kommen Sie, Professor McGonagall!", schrie Harry zu Minerva hinüber, die am Strand des Sees stand und trotz ihres dicken Mantels vor Kälte zitterte. „Kommen Sie auf das Eis und skaten Sie ein bisschen mit! Dadurch wird Ihnen wunderbar warm!"

„Aber Mr. Potter..." Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, mich selbst auf diesen lächerlich dünnen Metallstücken Eislaufen zu sehen. Nein, ich bin zu alt dafür."

„Alt?" Krum lachte. „Sie sind jung und fit, Professor! Zeigen Sie es uns!"

„Ich wette, sie hat gekniffen", kam eine Stimme von hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und sah Aberforth, der Schlittschuhe an den Füßen und ein verrücktes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht trug.

„Ich habe nicht gekniffen." Sie streckte ihre Nase in die Luft und tippte ihre Stiefel mit ihrem Zauberstab an. Die Stiefel verwandelten sich sofort in Schlittschuhe und sie fiel beinahe hin. Irgendwie gelang es ihr, die Balance zu halten, und sie stolperte auf das Eis. „Wer hat hier gekniffen, Mr. Dumbledore?", schnauzte sie ihn an und fand sich im nächsten Augenblick auf dem Hintern wieder.

Aberforth schlitterte zu ihr, blieb elegant vor ihr stehen und bot ihr eine Hand an, um sie hochzuziehen.

Sie ergriff sie nicht.

„Ich kann alleine aufstehen, wenn ich das will, Mr. Dumbledore." Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, stand auf und wischte sich etwas Schnee vom Mantel.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht lieber vom Eis runtergehen möchtest? Das scheint für eine alte Lady eher gefährlich zu sein." Er betonte besonders das Wort ‚alt'.

„Wer ist alt?", zischte sie. „Albus hat mir gesagt, dass sein Bruder zwanzig Jahre jünger ist als er, daher müssen Sie um die 140 sein! Und Sie wagen es, _mich _alt zu nennen?"

„Na, na, Schwester..." Er lächelte.

„Schwester???", rief sie. „Ich hätte wahres Erbarmen mit jeder Frau, die mit Ihnen verwandt ist!"

„Benehmen wir uns mit diesen Behauptungen nicht ein bisschen frühreif, liebe Minerva?", grinste er. „Schließlich könntest du bald meine Verwandte werden!"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie sprechen, Sie verrücktes, altes Scheusal!", gab sie zurück und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um vom Eis herunterzukommen – nur um sich wieder auf dem Hintern zu finden.

„Eislaufen ist eindeutig nicht dein Lieblingssport", stellte Aberforth fest. „Vielleicht solltest du etwas anderes probieren... sagen wir, Schach."

„Ich wette, ich bin beim Schach viel besser als Sie, Mr. Dumbledore", spuckte sie aus und versuchte aufzustehen.

„Darf ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Aberforth.

„Nein."

„Darf ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, vielen Dank." McGonagall ergriff Harrys Hand und ließ sich von ihm von der gefrorenen Oberfläche des Sees führen.

Während McGonagall zum Schloss lief, fiel Harrys Blick auf ein Fenster im Westturm. Ein dunkler Schatten – der vorher am Fenster gestanden hatte – war nun verschwunden. Nichtsdestotrotz war Harry sich sicher, zu wem der Schatten gehört hatte.

„Hey, was siehst du denn so an?", fragte Krum.

„Ich dachte nur, ich hätte Professor Fiodrovna gesehen." Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ähm... ist sie immer so... verbittert?"

„Chinin könnte nicht bitterer sein als dieser alte Felsklotz!", kam der ungefragte Kommentar von Aberforth.

„Aber... sie ist überhaupt nicht alt", sagte Harry. „Und hässlich auch nicht."

„Na ja, vielleicht nicht so hässlich." Dumbledore zuckte die Achseln. „Aber trotzdem... Sie hat etwas Gruseliges an sich. Ich habe versucht, unseren Freund hier, Viktor, zu überreden, damit er sie rausschmeißt, aber er besteht darauf, dass sie eine sehr kompetente Lehrerin ist. So ein Schwachsinn. Ich sag dir was, Junge, solche Frauen tun niemandem gut. Gefährliche Biester."

„Ich frage mich nur, warum sie so kalt geworden ist", antwortete Harry.

„Kalt? Riesen Untertreibung! Sie ist so eisig, dass Eisbären zu zittern anfangen, wenn sie sie nur ansehen! Nicht zu vergessen, dass das Blut in meinen Adern gefriert, wenn sie mich ansieht. Ich sag's dir, nichts kann diesen Eiswürfel von Frau auftauen außer einem guten Kuss! Aber wer zur Hölle würde die küssen?"

„Ja... wer würde die küssen?", gab Harry Aberforths Worte wieder.

* * *

Tatyana Fiodrovna zog ihre Brauen zusammen und sah in die Kristallkugel. „Einer von ihnen muss es sein...", flüsterte sie, als sie sah, dass die Kugel aufleuchtete. „Das ist das Zeichen... die _Spheara Inferi _kann sich nicht irren... sie begann zu leuchten, als die Gäste aus Hogwarts ankamen. Einer von ihnen wird mir helfen... Endlich, die Zeit ist gekommen!" Sie trat zurück zum Fenster und sah ein weiteres Mal auf die fröhliche Gruppe auf der Oberfläche des Sees hinab. „Ich hoffe nur, dass dieser _Eine _ein Mann ist. Wenn es eine Frau ist, kann ich gar nichts machen... Bitte, es soll ein Mann sein!"

* * *

Als Harry und die anderen das Schloss betraten, sahen sie einen dicklichen kleinen Mann, der seinen Zauberstab wie verrückt hin und her schwang und alles in der Eingangshalle putzte.

„Das ist Andrey Alexeyevich Stahanov, unser Hausmeister", erklärte Krum. „Ein bisschen überenthusiastisch, dieser Kerl, aber zumindest ist er kein Squib, so wie euer Filch."

Harry zuckte zusammen und hoffte, dass Krum es nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Wir haben einen Squib im Schloss – er hilft den Hauselfen in der Küche und kümmert sich in den Ställen um Aberforths Rentiere...", fuhr Viktor fort.

„Kommt schon, gehen wir uns umziehen", unterbrach Hermine, um Viktors Geplapper über Squibs zu einem Halt zu bringen. Es war für Harry schon hart genug, wenn er nicht jeden Tag davon hörte. Sie drückte Harrys Arm mit einem kleinen Lächeln und er war Hermine dankbar für ihre Aufmunterung. Sie wusste immer, wie sie ihn und Ron aufheitern konnte... Nur dieses Eine – dass sein Sohn ein Squib war und dass er immer daran erinnert wurde – war ein Problem, das nicht einmal Hermine lösen konnte.

Andrey Alexeyevich Stahanov muss seine Arbeit gründlich gemacht haben, weil die Große Halle perfekt sauber aussah – viel sauberer, als sie am Abend ihrer Ankunft ausgesehen hatte.

Das Abendessen – Selidkafisch, Kartoffeln und Essiggurken – war köstlich und Harry machte es nicht einmal etwas aus, als er Wodka trank – er begann sich daran zu gewöhnen. Hermine bestand jedoch weiterhin darauf, ihren Tee zu trinken.

Schließlich war der große Augenblick gekommen: Die Reste des Abendessens verschwanden von den Tellern und jedermanns Augen fielen auf den Feuerkelch. Alle warteten mit angehaltenem Atem.

Krum sprach: „In ein paar Minuten wird der Kelch die drei Champions auswählen – und dieses Mal hoffe ich, dass es wirklich _nur drei _sind. Ich bitte die Auserwählten, sich in dem kleinen Raum neben der Halle zu versammeln, wo sie ihre Anweisungen für die erste Aufgabe erhalten werden."

Harry warf einen Seitenblick auf McGonagall, die ihre Hände vor Nervosität knetete.

Die Flammen des Kelches wurden rot und das erste Stück Pergament schnellte heraus.

Krum fing das Pergament aus der Luft aus, räusperte sich und las laut vor:

„Der Champion von Beauxbatons ist Guillaume Etienne Pierre Louis... Himmel, was für ein Name... ähm, Louis Eugéne de Lochar."

Alle klatschten höflich und Harry sah, dass Madame Maxime sehr zufrieden aussah.

Als Guillaume Etienne Pierre Louis Eugéne de Lochar auf die Füße kam, schnappte Harry nach Luft – er hatte dem Jungen zuvor noch nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, jetzt aber tat er es, da der Champion aus Beauxbatons das Ebenbild Gilderoy Lockharts war.

„Hermine?", flüsterte er.

„Ja?", flüsterte sie zurück.

„Hat die Familie Lockhart Verwandte in Frankreich?"

„Weiß nicht." Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Könnte sein... der Name des französischen Champions ist dem Namen Lockhart ziemlich ähnlich. Vielleicht haben die zwei Familien gemeinsame Wurzeln."

„Vielleicht." Harry nickte und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf den Kelch, der in diesem Augenblick das zweite Stück Pergament ausspuckte – den Namen des Schülers aus Hogwarts.

„Dennis Creevey", las Krum vor.

Dennis sprang mitten unter dem donnernden Applaus von seinen Schulkameraden, McGonagall, Harry und Hermine auf. (Nur die Slytherins applaudierten nicht.) Als er am Lehrertisch vorbei ging, zeigte Harry ihm beide Daumen hochgestreckt.

„Ich bin total glücklich, dass er der Auserwählte ist", sagte Hermine Harry, der eifrig nickte.

Nur ein Champion war noch übrig: der Champion der Gastgeberschule Durmstrang.

Die Flammen des Kelches wurden wieder rot und Krum fing das dritte Pergament auf. Ein riesiges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er vorlas – ein stolzes Lächeln.

„Mileta Krum", las er.

„Was? Krum?", flüsterte Harry.

„Schhhh!", machte Hermine, als ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit schwarzen Augen und ziemlich buschigen Augenbrauen an ihnen vorbeiging und Harry einen überflüssigen Blick zuwarf.

„Krums Schwester?"

„Muss wohl so sein. Sieht ihm ziemlich ähnlich", antwortete Hermine, als der dritte Champion ebenfalls die Halle verließ. Dann drehte sie sich zu McGonagall: „Was glauben Sie, was die Aufgaben sein werden, Professor?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Minerva zuckte die Schultern. „Wir dürfen es noch nicht wissen."

„Aber sicher gibt es irgendeinen Weg, wie wir das herausfinden können?", fragte Hermine grinsend.

„Aber Granger! Ich meine, Weasley!" McGonagall hörte sich verblüfft an. „Das wäre geschummelt!"

„Als das Trimagische Turnier in Hogwarts stattfand, haben Madame Maxime und Karkaroff auch durch Schummeln von den Drachen erfahren", antwortete Hermine. „Sie haben es Fleur und Viktor verraten."

„Also... wussten sie es im Voraus?" Minerva zog ihre Brauen zusammen.

„Natürlich haben sie es gewusst... genauso wie Harry."

„Harry?" McGonagall zog ihre Brauen hoch und warf Harry einen Seitenblick zu.

„Ja. Er hat zufällig davon erfahren... und es auch Cedric verraten, sodass er nicht der Einzige sein würde, der noch nichts wusste."

„Das... das war ziemlich nobel, schätze ich, aber ich will dieses Mal nichts von schummeln hören!", meinte McGonagall. „Wir spielen fair!"

„Sicher." Hermine grinste böse. „Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, wie fair Beauxbatons und Durmstrang dieses Mal spielen werden."

„Ich frage mich nur, was die Aufgaben wohl sein könnten", überlegte Hermine. „Irgendwelche Ideen, Harry?"

„Na ja... Eishockey, Eisbärjagden und Iglubauen sieht mir sehr wahrscheinlich aus", sagte Harry mit einem Zwinkern, stand auf und folgte Krum, Maxime und Aberforth aus der Halle hinaus, um sich im Nebenzimmer mit den Champions zu unterhalten.

* * *

A/N: Minerva benimmt sich vielleicht etwas seltsam, und dafür möchte ich mich auch entschuldigen, aber erst einmal wollte sich sie zeigen, wie sie ihre Beherrschung verliert ;-)

Ü/N: Das nächste Kapitel gibt es dann im neuen Jahr. Ich wünsche euch alle ein schönes Fest! Und jetzt reviewt, bitte!


	7. Der verliebte Drache

**A/N: **Und nun, auf zu Kapitel sieben, das eigentlich ein Verbindungskapitel ist, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es euch gefällt!

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

**Der verliebte Drache**

* * *

„Ein Brief von Harry!" Sirius platzte in das Kinderzimmer herein, wo Ginny gerade mit Lily spielte.

„Oh, wirklich?" Ginnys Gesicht leuchtete auf und sie riss das Papier aus der Hand des Mannes.

Während sie den Brief las, setzte sich Sirius auf den Teppich, damit er Lily helfen konnte, ein großes Schloss aus bunten Bauklötzen zu bauen.

„Was hat er geschrieben?", fragte er und stieß versehentlich einen Turm des Schlosses um.

„Blödmann!", schrie Lily und ihre smaragdgrünen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Oh, das wollte ich nicht!" Sirius zog das kleine Mädchen in seine Arme. „Weißt du was? Ich werde es wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zaubern!" Er schlenkerte mit seinem Zauberstab herum und schon stand das Schloss wieder.

Ginny sah lächelnd von ihrem Brief auf. „Du bist gut, wenn es darum geht, Gebäude wieder aufzubauen, Sirius. Zu dumm, dass die Muggel immer noch glauben, dass Stonehenge von den Martianern wieder aufgebaut worden war."

„Oh, ja. All diese Wissenschaftler, die sich nach Stonehenge begeben haben, weil sie versuchen, eine Erklärung dafür zu finden..."

„Und keine gefunden haben..." Sie nickte. „Haben sie wirklich neben den Ruinen ein Radioteleskop gebaut? In der Hoffnung, vom Pferdekopfnebel aus Nachrichten von Außerirdischen abzufangen?"

„Ja, das stimmt." Sirius schüttelte lachend seinen Kopf. „Verrückte Leute, diese Muggel." Er bemerkte plötzlich, dass er etwas gesagt hatte, das er nicht hätte sagen sollen. Er sah zu Ginny und ihm fiel auf, dass sie den Brief fallen gelassen hatte. Ihr Gesicht trug harte Züge, während ihre Augen auf Daniels Wiege lagen. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange hinab. Sie hob nicht einmal eine Hand, um sie wegzuwischen.

„Ginny..." Sirius stand auf und ging zu ihr. Er legte seine Arme um sie. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich vergesse es immer."

„Du vielleicht, Sirius!", rief sie. „Ich kann es nicht vergessen! Ich kann nicht!" Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht schluchzend in seiner Schulter. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er darauf sagen sollte, also begann er einfach, ihr übers Haar zu streicheln, zu versuchen, sie zu trösten.

„Ich weiß, es ist hart für dich, aber du bist stark, Ginny. Du bist eine der stärksten Frauen, die ich kenne... Du darfst nicht zusammenbrechen... Du musst stark wie ein Felsen bleiben und leben, als ob nichts passiert wäre... Deine Kinder brauchen dich, also gib nicht auf, Ginny."

„Ich werde nicht aufgeben." Sie blickte hoch und schniefte. Jetzt strahlte ihr Gesicht zwar keine Traurigkeit mehr aus, aber dafür Entschlossenheit. „Hast du ein Taschentuch?"

„Sicher. Also, was schreibt Harry so?"

„Er hat Dumbledores Bruder kennen gelernt", antwortete sie und putzte sich die Nase. „Aberforth. Der Kerl ist anscheinend ein bisschen verrückt, aber zumindest kann er gut singen."

„Ist das alles?"

„Nein. Harry hasst anscheinend Wodka." Sie grinste und wischte sich die letzten Tränen weg.

„Na ja, nichts kann ein nettes, warmes Butterbier ersetzen." Sirius nickte. „Trotzdem... dieser Aberforth... Sein Name kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor... Wo hab ich ihn schon einmal gehört? Nicht von Albus, glaube ich..."

„Er ist der Kerl mit der Ziege", antwortete sie.

„Aha! Ich wusste, ich hab seinen Namen schon einmal wo gehört! Oder ihn gelesen?", fragte er sich. „Das muss sich vor mindestens einem Jahrhundert ereignet haben! Damals waren nicht einmal meine Großeltern schon auf der Welt... Wie dem auch sei, was macht er in Russland?"

„Keine Ahnung." Ginny zuckte die Schultern.

„Ini!"

Sie sah nach unten, wo ihre Tochter am Saum ihres Rockes zog.

„Was?" Sie hockte sich hin, damit sie Lily genau in die Augen schauen konnte.

„Ich glaube, sie wollte einfach ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit von ihrer Mummy", sagte Sirius. „Diese kleine Prinzessin ist ganz schön gewitzt. Ja", lächelte er das kleine Mädchen an. „Du bist es gewöhnt, immer ganz viel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, stimmt's?"

„Sirius, würdest du so lieb sein und dich eine Weile lang um sie kümmern? Ich bin müde", sagte Ginny und gab Lily einen Kuss.

„In Ordnung." Er nickte und hob das Kind hoch. „Komm schon, Liebling, wir machen einen schönen Spaziergang im Garten und fangen ein paar Gnome, mit denen wir spielen können, okay?"

Als sie gegangen waren, ging Ginny zu der Wiege ihres Sohnes. Der kleine Junge wachte auf und öffnete seine braunen Augen. Er hatte die ursprüngliche Augenfarbe seiner Mutter geerbt – schließlich hatte die Fackel des grünen Lichts Ginnys DNS nicht beeinflusst.

„Hallo", sagte sie und streckte eine Hand nach dem Baby aus, das sofort mit einem seiner winzigen Fäuste ihren Zeigefinger umschloss. „Oh, was für einen starken Griff du hast!", lachte sie. „Du wirst einmal ein starker Mann werden... ob du jetzt ein Zauberer bist oder auch nicht. Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Sohn, Mum und Dad werden nicht zulassen, dass dir irgendjemand weh tut... Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass dich jemand hänselt... Und natürlich werden wir Draco Malfoy oder einem seiner zukünftigen Kinder nicht erlauben, dir nahe zu kommen... Sie bessern sich doch nie, diese Malfoys..." Sie erinnerte sich an den Tag – kurz nach Weihnachten – während ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts zurück...

Es war irgendwann im Januar passiert, als sie hinunter in die Kerker gehen musste, um Professor Snape um eine Zutat zu bitten, die sie für ihre Hausaufgabe in Zaubertränke brauchte. Snape war nirgends zu finden. Der Korridor war ziemlich dunkel, also flüsterte sie _Lumos _und lief zu der Treppe am anderen Ende des Ganges, aber sie stolperte über etwas, das auf dem Boden lag. Sie fiel hin, und zwar direkt auf einen ohnmächtigen Draco Malfoy.

„Autsch!", schrie er, als er wieder zu sich kam.

„Oh, tut mir Leid!", murmelte sie und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab, der davon gerollt war.

„Hey, das sind meine allerprivatesten Körperteile!", stöhnte er und schob ihre Hände beiseite.

„Tut mir Leid, ich kann meinen Zauberstab nicht finden!", antwortete sie und setzte ihre Suche fort. Etwa eine halbe Minute später ertastete sie etwas Langes und Glattes auf dem Boden. _„Lumos!", _sagte sie wieder und hob den Zauberstab, damit etwas Licht auf Draco fallen konnte. „Himmel!", flüsterte sie, als sie ihn betrachtete.

Dracos Gewand war zerrissen und sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert.

„Wer hat dir das angetan?"

„Nott", antwortete er und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. Es gelang ihm nicht.

„Aber... warum hat er dich so zusammengeschlagen?"

„Das geht dich nichts an", antwortete er kalt. „Hilfst du mir in die Krankenstation, ja?"

„Oh, warte eine Minute... Ich weiß nicht, wie man eine Trage heraufbeschwört... Kannst du aufstehen?"

„Glaub ich nicht."

„Versuch es", verlangte sie und streckte ihre Arme aus, um ihn hochzuziehen. Er griff nach ihnen und setzte sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf. _Er muss große Schmerzen leiden, _dachte sie und zog ihn mit all ihrer Kraft hoch.

Irgendwie gelang es ihr, ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen, aber ihn dazu zu bringen, auch zu laufen, war schon eine schwierigere Angelegenheit.

„Komm schon, Malfoy, zeig mir, dass du ein Mann bist!", murmelte sie, als er sich mit seinen gesamten siebzig Kilos an sie lehnte. „Komm schon, nur ein paar Stiegen!" Sie atmete heftig, als sie den Anfang der Treppe erreichten.

„Ein paar?" Er zuckte zusammen. „Das sind mindestens dreihundert..."

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später erreichten sie den Krankenflügel. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Ginny kaum mehr genug Kraft, um die Tür zu Madame Pomfreys „Residenz" zu öffnen.

„Ach du lieber Gott!" Die Krankenschwester schlug ihre Hände zusammen und lief zu ihnen. Sie übernahm Dracos Gewicht von Ginnys Schultern und brachte ihn dazu, sich auf eines der Betten zu legen.

„Was ist mit diesem jungen Mann passiert?", fragte Poppy, während sie die Blutergüsse untersuchte. „Das ist nicht durch Magie entstanden... Irgendjemand hat Sie wirklich gründlich niedergeschlagen, Mr. Malfoy."

„Aber Sie können ihn wieder zusammenflicken, nicht wahr?", fragte Ginny und klammerte sich an den Bettpfosten, als ob sie sich nicht stark genug fühlen würde, um auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen.

„Ja, klein Problem..." Madame Pomfrey sah hoch, dann schlug sie sich gegen die Stirn. „Sind Sie vollkommen verrückt geworden, Ms. Weasley? Ich meine, Mrs. Potter... Sie hätten so ein Gewicht nie tragen dürfen! Oh Gott, oh Gott, Sie können ja kaum stehen!" Sie griff nach Ginnys Arm und brachte sie dazu, sich in das Bett zu legen, das neben Dracos Bett stand.

„Mir geht es gut, Madame Pomfrey", flüsterte sie mit totenbleichem Gesicht.

„Gut? Oh, Sie dummes Mädchen! Sie hätten Ihr Baby verlieren können!", tadelte sie und sprach einen Zauber über Ginny aus, der ihren Zustand wieder stabilisierte.

„Baby?", krächzte Draco. „Sie ist schon wieder schwanger?"

„Ja, das ist sie." Poppy nickte ernst und behandelte weiter Malfoys Blutergüsse.

„Und sie hat mich hierher gebracht..." Seine Stimme brach.

Bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor, war das Letzte, das Ginny hörte, dass Draco sagte: „Dumme Frau."

„Geht es dir gut, Liebste?", hörte Draco eine nur zu bekannte Stimme, die von seinem Nachbarbett aus kam.

„Mir geht's gut, Liebling", antwortete eine andere Stimme.

„Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht", sagte wieder die vertraute Stimme. „Warum hast du ihn nicht einfach liegen gelassen und hast Hilfe geholt? Oder warum hast du nicht einfach _Mobilcorpus _gesagt?"

„Ich kannte diesen Zauber nicht, Harry. Wie auch immer, es kam so plötzlich... Es war so schockierend... Ich hätte niemanden um Hilfe fragen können, weil jeder, den ich kannte, gemeinsam mit Captain Potter am Quidditchfeld war..." Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Und... na ja, ich glaube, ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht."

„Hättest du etwas Anderes von einer Frau erwartet? Besonders von einer Weasley?", fragte Draco mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen.

„Wie lange bist du schon wach, Malfoy?" Harry wandte sich in seine Richtung.

„Lang genug, um euch zwei zuzuhören, wie ihr sentimental werdet... Pfui." Draco rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich auf. „Habt ihr keine Angst, ihr würdet inmitten solcher doofer Szenen wegschmelzen?"

„Stopf dir doch Baumwolle in die Ohren, wenn du nichts hören willst, Malfoy", schlug Harry vor.

„Ich würde lieber einen Knebelzauber an dir ausprobieren, Potter", verkündete Draco. „Wie auch immer, lass mich dir gratulieren. Wie ich höre, hast du nicht viel Zeit verschwendet, um sie wieder zu schwängern. Du musst jetzt ziemlich von dir eingenommen sein."

„Ich bin nicht von mir eingenommen, Malfoy." Harry verschränkte seine Arme. „Aber ich bestreite nicht, dass ich glücklich über die Ankunft meines Sohnes bin."

„Sohn? Du weißt es schon?" Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Bist du dir bewusst, dass deine kleine Frau fast deinen _Sohn _verloren hätte, als sie mir geholfen hatte?"

„Ich weiß... und ich verstehe es einfach nicht." Harry schmollte. „Du bis das Ganze gar nicht wert."

„Immer der Ehrliche, Potter", grinste Draco.

„Ja, immer der Ehrliche." Harry nickte. „Ich kann dich einfach nicht anlügen... Ich spreche immer laut aus, was ich denke..." Er zuckte die Schultern auf eine unschuldige Art und Weise. „...also habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich dir sagen muss, dass du viel schlimmer aussiehst als damals, als Peeves dich freundlicherweise bemalt hatte."

„Huch? Du warst damals doch nicht einmal da!", platzte es aus Malfoy heraus.

„Colin... hat mir ein nettes Geburtstagsgeschenk gemacht..." Harry grinste.

„Sehr nett, in der Tat", mischte sich Ginny ein. „Es hängt an der Wand in Harrys Zimmer auf Black Manor... in einem vergoldeten Rahmen."

„Was? Creevey... diese kleine Ratte hat mich _so... _fotografiert?"

„Ganz genau." Harry nickte und nahm die Brille ab, um sich die Lachtränen wegzuwischen. „Ich liebe die Orang-Utans, aber besonders mag ich deine Frisur. Ich habe eine Menge Zeit damit verbracht, mein Zimmer einzurichten, und das letzte Bild, das ich aufgehängt hatte, war dieses Bild, das die strahlende Krönung meiner Arbeit darstellt."

Als Ginny Dracos Gesichtsausdruck sah, begann sie so sehr zu lachen, dass sie sich zusammenrollte. Harry lachte mit ihr mit, aber hörte plötzlich damit auf, als er bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht mehr vor Lachen zusammengerollt hatte – sie hatte sich vor Schmerz zusammengerollt.

„Ginny!" Er griff nach ihren Armen und sie fiel bewusstlos in seine Umarmung. „MADAME POMFREY!!!", schrie Harry. "Kommen Sie! Irgend etwas ist mit Ginny passiert!"

Die Krankenschwester lief zu ihnen und Malfoy begann den Hals zu recken, damit er sehen konnte, was auf seinem benachbarten Bett vor sich ging, aber er konnte nichts sehen, weil Pomfrey die Trennwand um Ginnys Bett herum aufgestellt hatte.

„Oh, Himmel! Sie blutet!", rief Poppy und zog Harry von seiner Frau weg. „Raus mit Ihnen, Mr. Potter!"

„Aber sie ist meine Frau!", gab Harry zurück. „Ich will bleiben!"

„Ich sagte, hinaus mit Ihnen!", schrie ihn die Krankenschwester mit so einer Kraft an, dass Harry dachte, es sei besser, nicht zurückzureden.

Stunden vergingen, bis Pomfrey endlich herauskam. Sie sah extrem fertig aus.

Harry – der die ganze Zeit im Gang auf und ab gegangen war – lief zu ihr hin.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Poppys müde aussehendem Gesicht. „Es wird ihr bald wieder gut gehen, Mr. Potter."

„Sie hat das Baby verloren, oder?", fragte er.

„Nein. Sie stand aber kurz davor. Jetzt muss sie sich ausruhen – sie braucht völlige Ruhe. Das heißt, Sie dürfen sie nicht besuchen, Mr. Potter. Ich werde eine Weile lang niemandem erlauben, die Krankenstation zu betreten. Sie schläft jetzt – ich schlage vor, Sie gehen hoch in Ihr Zimmer und schlafen selbst ein bisschen. Anscheinend können Sie das jetzt gut gebrauchen."

Harry nickte und lief zu seinem Zimmer, aber nicht mit der Absicht zu schlafen, sondern sich seinen Tarnumhang zu holen.

Er warf den Umhang über sich und lief zurück in den Krankenflügel. Er versuchte, so leise wie möglich zu sein.

Bald kam er an der Tür zum Krankenflügel an und er lauschte ein paar Minuten lang. Nachdem er sicher war, dass Pomfrey schlafen gegangen war, öffnete er geräuschlos die Tür und trat ein.

Als er zu Ginnys Bett kam, sah er eine dunkle Gestalt, die sie vor seinem Blick verbarg. Jemand saß an ihrem Bett, sein Rücken war der Tür zugewandt, also hatte er nicht gesehen, dass sie sich geöffnet hatte.

_Malfoy._

Er war derjenige, der an Ginnys Bett saß.

Harry kam näher und passte auf, dass er nicht das geringste Geräusch machte.

Mondlicht schien in das Zimmer und erleuchtete Malfoys blasses Gesicht – ein Gesicht, das jetzt einen seltsamen Ausdruck angenommen hatte... Einen Ausdruck, den Harry noch nie zuvor an ihm gesehen hatte.

„Es... tut mir so Leid, Ginny", flüsterte Draco. „Ich wollte nicht, dass es fast dazu gekommen wäre, dass du wegen mir dein Kind verlierst... Ich hätte es nicht aushalten können." Er sprach sehr leise, als ob er befürchten würde, dass jemand ihn hören könnte – als ob er befürchten würde, dass _Ginny _ihn hören könnte. „Du weißt... du hättest mir wirklich nicht helfen sollen... Potter hatte Recht, ich bin das Ganze nicht wert." Er schüttelte angeekelt seinen Kopf, streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus... und legte sie auf Ginnys Unterleib.

_Nimm deine Hände von meiner Frau, du Bastard! _Harry wollte am liebsten schreien, aber er biss sich auf die Zunge, damit kein Wort von seinen Lippen kam. Seine Fäuste waren geballt, als er Malfoy zusah, wie er sanft Ginnys Bauch streichelte.

„Hey, Kleiner...", flüsterte Draco, „...ja, ich spreche mit dir da drinnen... Halte durch, ja? Nicht für mich... nicht einmal für diesen Trottel von Vater, den du hast... nur für deine Mutter." Er schluckte. „Du musst geboren werden, hörst du mich? Du musst. Okay? Sei ein guter Junge und liebe deine Mutter... Sie hat es verdient. Wundervolle Frau. Sie hat Voldemort getötet, weißt du das? Sie... muss einfach geliebt werden."

Harry schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. Entweder hat Malfoy einen ernsten Schlag auf den Kopf abbekommen und ist verrückt geworden oder... lieber nicht daran danken. Lieber nicht daran denken!

Ginny erfuhr nie davon, dass Draco in dieser Nacht an ihrem Bett saß, weil Draco zu stolz war, um es zuzugeben, und Harry hatte viel zu viel Angst, ihr zu sagen, was er gesehen und gehört hatte... Als ob er seine Frau vor Malfoy beschützen müsste.

Ginny hatte nie verstanden, warum diese zwei Männer – die sich bei ihrer Hochzeit versöhnt hatten – wieder so gemein zu einander waren. Es war ihr nie gelungen zu verstehen, warum Malfoy sie während dem Rest des Schuljahres wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt hatte. Sie erfuhr nie, dass das nur seine Abwehrreaktion war. Alles, was sie jedoch wusste, war, dass Draco nach seinem kurzen Aufenthalt in der Krankenstation ein viel größerer Bastard geworden war als je zuvor.

Sie erfuhr nie, dass er eifersüchtig war. Fürchterlich eifersüchtig.

Ginny wurde von Daniels Jammern zurück in die Gegenwart gerissen.

„Sie werden immer bis tief in ihr Herz verrottet sein", seufzte Ginny, während sie die Decke des kleinen Jungen richtete. „Glaube niemals einem Malfoy, Dan, niemals. Ich hätte dich wegen ihm fast verloren und er hat mir nicht einmal für meine Hilfe gedankt. Sie verdienen kein Vertrauen, die Malfoys. Dein Vater hätte Draco nicht eine Sekunde lang vertrauen sollen." Sie seufzte ein weiteres Mal. „Ich war so glücklich, als Harry mir von ihrer Versöhnung erzählt hatte... Ich dachte, dass die Streitereien ein Ende hätten... Wie dumm von mir, was? Malfoys werden immer Malfoys sein und sich nicht ändern."

„Ini!" Sie hörte Lilys Stimme und sah, dass ihre kleine Tochter ins Zimmer lief. Sie hielt einen verrückt kreischenden Gnom in den Händen. „Schau!"

„Oh, hast du den ganz alleine gefangen?", fragte Ginny mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja!" Lily strahlte.

„Nur siebzehn Monate alt und sie weiß bereits, wie man flunkert! Sie wird einmal eine große magische Rumtreiberin, das sag ich dir!" Sirius lachte.

„Warum? Hast _du _den Gnom gefangen?", fragte sie mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nein. Das hat Abu gemacht." Sirius zeigte zum Fenster.

Ginny stellte sich zum Fenster und konnte ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken – Abu jagte die Gnome durch den ganzen Garten. Die Ansicht ließ sie Malfoy und all ihre anderen Sorgen vergessen.

* * *

**A/N:** Ihr fragt euch vielleicht, warum ich ein Kapitel geschrieben habe, in dem Malfoy so... schwach wirkt. Die Antwort darauf bekommt ihr später. 


	8. Vendetta

**Kapitel 08**

**Vendetta**

* * *

Am Tag nach der Auswahl der drei Champions war in Durmstrang nichts anderes zu hören außer Tratsch über das Turnier. Die Leute dachten sich so verrückte Sachen für die Aufgaben aus, dass Eisbärjagden keineswegs mehr lächerlich klangen.

„Ich wette, dass sie Pinguine fangen müssen", sagte Graham Pritchard beim Frühstück.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren?", antwortete Natalie McDonald. „Die Pinguine wohnen doch nicht in der Arktis, sondern in der Antarktis!"

„Wen kümmert's?" Der stämmige Slytherin zuckte die Achseln. „Fragen wir doch unseren _Champion." _Er zeigte auf Dennis, der sich gerade dem Tisch näherte. „Hey, Creevey!"

„Was, Pritchard?" Dennis setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin.

„Wie lautet die erste Aufgabe?", fragte Malcolm Baddock – ein weiterer Slytherin.

„Weiß nicht. Sie haben es uns nicht gesagt. Alles, was sie uns erzählten, war, dass wir eine sehr seltene Pflanze mit magischen Kräften finden müssen."

„Eine Pflanze? Ist das alles? Ihr müsst eine verdammte Pflanze finden?", schnarrte Pritchard. „Jeder würde das fertig bringen, sogar ein dreckiger, kleiner Gryffindor wie du."

„Danke für die Aufmunterung. Ich fühle mich schon viel besser." Dennis schnitt eine Grimasse. „Wie auch immer, Krum und Dumbledore haben gesagt, es sei eine gefährliche Aufgabe... Ich meine die Suche. Aber zu aller erst müssen wir in der Bibliothek Nachforschungen anstellen, um herausfinden, wonach wir suchen sollen, sodass wir uns darauf vorbereiten können."

„Ich glaub nicht, dass es so schwer sein wird, etwas über diese Pflanze herauszufinden", stellte Eleanor Branstone fest. „Ich meine, in dieser Gegend gibt es im Winter nicht so viele Pflanzen."

Dennis zuckte die Achseln. „Wir werden sehen."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass du das Turnier gewinnst", sagte Natalie mit einer ziemlich lauten Stimme und warf einen Seitenblick auf die Slytherins. „Ich könnte es nicht aushalten, wenn dieser pompöse Kerl aus Beauxbatons gewinnen würde!"

„Uh, Guillaume?" Dennis kicherte. „Ja, irgendwie ein irrer Typ. Erinnert mich an einen Kerl, den ich im Juli auf Harrys Party gesehen habe. Wie war noch gleich sein Name... Gilded?"

„Gilderoy", sagte Eleanor und errötete.

„Uh-oh, Ellie, du stehst auf Gilderoy Lockhart!", kicherte Natalie. „Oder eher auf Guillaume Lochar?"

Eleanor errötete noch mehr. „Wer würde nicht auf ihn stehen? Er sieht sooooooo gut aus...", seufzte sie und sah zum französischen Champion hinüber, der am Nebentisch saß und über irgendetwas lachte. All seine 32 Zähne strahlten im Licht der Morgensonne.

„Ich glaube, du bist nicht die Einzige hier drinnen, die auf jemanden steht", sagte Natalie ihrer Freundin.

„Wer noch?", fragte Eleanor.

Natalie zeigte auf ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen, das an einem der Tische saß, die dem Lehrertisch am nächsten waren.

„Was? Krums Schwester?" Eleanor schnappte nach Luft. „Warum denkst du, dass sie auch Guillaume mag?"

„Nicht Guillaume, du Dummkopf." Ihre Freundin lachte.

„Wer dann?", fragte Dennis.

„Beobachte sie ein bisschen", antwortete Natalie verrückt grinsend. „Schau, wie ihre Augen ganz verträumt schimmern, wenn sie sie fixiert auf..."

„_Harry", _stellte Dennis fest.

„Genau. Harry."

„Oho, das wird interessant werden!", kicherte Eleanor. „Ich frage mich, ob Harry schon von seinem neuen Groupie weiß..."

„Glaub ich nicht", murrte Baddock. „Anscheinend ist er ganz damit beschäftigt, die Rolle des Friedensstifters zwischen Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore zu spielen."

Dennis nickte mit einem halben Lächeln. McGonagalls und Dumbledores Beziehung hat sich anscheinend nicht gebessert – nein, im Gegenheil. Sie hat sich seit dem kleinen Zwischenfall auf dem ‚Eislaufplatz' definitiv verschlechtert. Aberforth benahm sich weiterhin so nonchalant wie vorher, was Minerva nur dazu brachte, zu einem größeren Eisklotz - als je zuvor - zu werden. Es widerstrebte ihr, mit ihm zu sprechen oder ihm zuzuhören – ihre Beziehung hatte sich darauf reduziert, dass Aberforth „Hallo, liebe Minerva, du siehst heute wieder wunderschön aus!" und McGonagall „Guten Morgen" sagte und davonlief.

„Na ja, ich bin dann in der Bibliothek." Dennis stand auf. „Muss mit den Nachforschungen anfangen."

„Frag Professor Weasley. Sie wird dir sicher mit der Recherche helfen", schlug Eleanor vor.

„Ja, sicher, frag sie nur, Creevey", schnarrte Baddock. „Du würdest es nie allein herausfinden."

Dennis gab vor, nichts gehört zu haben, und verließ die Halle.

* * *

McGonagall, die ihr Frühstück bereits beendet hatte, stand vom Tisch auf. Genauso tat es Aberforth. Bevor er zu ihr etwas sagen konnte, war Madame Maxime zu ihm getreten und hatte ihn zur Seite gebeten.

McGonagall stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus: Die Direktorin von Beauxbatons hatte ihr vor Dumbledore das Leben ‚gerettet'. Sie eilte zur Tür, als ihr etwas einfiel und sie sich wieder umdrehte. Maxime gestikulierte lebhaft mit Aberforth, wobei sie mit ihm flüsterte, da Minerva kein einziges Wort hörte.

Der Mann antwortete etwas und Olympe ging.

„Ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass sie mit Ihnen über die erste Aufgabe gesprochen hat." McGonagall trat mit einem strengen Gesichtsausdruck auf Aberforth zu. „Ich hoffe ernsthaft, dass es Ihnen gelungen ist, Ihre große Klappe in Zaum zu halten."

„Groß?" Der Mann sah amüsiert aus. „Eigentlich, habe ich Olympe die Informationen nicht vor die Füße gestreut, liebste Minerva. Niemand außer Viktor, Harry und mir weiß von der ersten Aufgabe... glaube ich."

„Wenn Sie nur damit aufhören würden, mich Minerva zu nennen, Mr. Dumbledore..." Sie zog ihre Brauen zusammen. „Wir sprechen uns nicht mit den Vornamen an, oder?"

„Oh, Sie verstehen keinen Spaß, Mrs. McGonagall. Oder Miss?"

„Miss, natürlich", schnappte Minerva.

„Kein Wunder." Aberforth zuckte die Achseln.

„Was?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Dass Sie immer noch eine Miss sind, Miss McGonagall. Sie sind so kalt wie dieser Ort hier."

„Und Sie denken, Sie wären der Richtige, um etwas einzuheizen?" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Ich?" Er lachte. „Was für eine komische Idee... Aber wer weiß... Vielleicht lässt sich mein Interesse wecken." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Warum, Sie gedankenloser, schmuddelig aussehender... Weihnachtsmann!", entfuhr es ihr.

„Weihnachtsmann? Das ist süß." Aberforth richtete sich voller Stolz auf. „Schließlich habe ich ein paar Rentiere. Gut, dass du das erwähnt hast, ich muss sie besuchen gehen, die armen Tiere müssen sich verlassen vorkommen, sie haben mich seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Schön für die Rentiere", antwortete McGonagall kühl.

„Na, na." Aberforth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was?"

„Du bist nicht so kalt wie dieser Ort hier. Du bist kälter. Du könntest wirklich einen Mann gebrauchen, der dich wieder auftaut."

„Sie können sich sicher sein, dieser Mann nicht zu sein!", antwortete sie arrogant.

„Warum, Miss McGonagall?", fragte Aberforth sanft. „Ich könnte dich in meine Arme schließen und dich wunderbar auftauen."

„Ich? In Ihren Armen?" Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Die einzige Möglichkeit, damit ich in Ihre Arme springe, wäre, wenn ein Yeti mich verfolgen würde!"

„Ein Yeti?" Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Schwierig zu arrangieren... Aber wir werden sehen..."

Er zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu und ging davon.

* * *

Auf dem Weg hoch zu seinem Zimmer verirrte sich Harry wieder einmal. Er wünschte, er hätte auch eine Karte der Rumtreiber von Durmstrang. Doch leider war das nicht der Fall.

Er sah ‚Katharina die Große' in einem Gemälde im zweiten Stock – sie war zwar sehr damit beschäftigt, ihr Oberteil zuzuknöpfen und ihr Haar zu richten. Ein halbnackter Mann, der halb in eine Decke gewickelt war, streckte sich und gähnte auf dem Bett hinter ihr.

„Hallo, Eure Majestät", grüßte Harry sie. „Könntet Ihr mir bitte den Weg zu meinem Zimmer verraten?"

„Geh zwei Stockwerke nach oben und nimm die erste Abzweigung nach links und dann, bei der nächsten, nach rechts", antwortete Katharina und errötete ein bisschen. Sie deutete Harry, näher zu kommen, und flüsterte: „Sehe ich gut aus? Akakiy Akakiyevich hat keinen Spiegel."

„Ihr seht absolut perfekt aus, Majestät", versicherte er ihr und eilte zur Treppe. Er ging die Stiegen bis zum vierten Stock hoch, wo er versehentlich durch den Geist Ivan Ilyich lief.

„Oh, Entschuldigung! Hab nicht gesehen, dass Sie da waren!", entschuldigte er sich.

„Oh, ist egal", antwortete der Geist mit leidendem Gesichtsausdruck. „Es ist mir egal, was die Leute mir antun... mittlerweile. Sie haben mich mein ganzes Leben lang sowieso nicht gemocht..."

„Oh, das ist traurig."

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie traurig das ist!", platzte es aus Ivan Ilyich heraus. „Irgendwie konnte ich es ertragen, dass mir die Leute keinen Respekt entgegen brachten, aber dieser Schmerz, dieser Schmerz ist unerträglich!"

„Welcher Schmerz?", fragte Harry.

„Der Schmerz in meiner linken Seite! Fürchterlich!", heulte der Geist.

„Ich hatte nie gewusst, dass Geister Schmerzen fühlen können", sagte Harry.

„Natürlich können wir das! Nicht alle von uns, aber ich persönlich schon! Natürlich sagen die anderen nur, dass ich mir das einbilde – nur Phantomschmerzen, sagen sie, aber sie wissen gar nichts!" Ivan griff sich an die Seite, als ob ihn ein wahnsinniger Schmerz quälen würde.

„Kann... kann ich irgendwie helfen?"

„Ja! Hol Gerasim!"

„Wen?" Harry musste blinzeln.

„Meinen Kammerdiener!"

„Kammerdiener? Entschuldigung, ich kenne Ihren Kammerdiener nicht, Sir."

„Was? Hast du noch nie von mir und meiner Geschichte gehört?" Ivan Ilyich hob seine Augenbraue.

„Äh, nein. Tut mir Leid."

„Ich bin mir sicher, du hast auch kein Interesse daran", seufzte Ivan. „Nicht, dass es mich überrascht hätte..."

„Aber sie würde mich schon interessieren..." Harry wollte die Gefühle des Geistes nicht verletzen. Er hatte die Maulende Myrthe noch gut in Erinnerung.

„Wirklich?" Ivans Augen strahlten, als er enthusiastisch in die Hände klatschte. „Also, wo soll ich anfangen?"

„Na ja... am Anfang, nehme ich an."

„Mit meiner Geburt? Äh... An diesen Teil erinnere ich mich nicht besonders..." Ivan schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, junger Mann. Ich weiß, das würde dich interessieren, aber ich kann dir nichts über meine Zeit als Baby erzählen... Also denke ich, werde ich mit dem Tag beginnen, als ich beschloss, mir einen neuen Vorhang vors Fenster zu hängen..."

„Oh, komm schon, Ivan, lass diesen armen Kerl in Ruhe!" Der Geist einer schönen, jungen Frau kam aus einer Wand hervor. „Langweile ihn nicht zu Tode!"

„Aber er sagte, er wäre interessiert, Anna!", protestierte Ivan.

„Trotzdem, lass ihn in Ruhe." Sie drehte sich zu Harry um und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Hallo, junger Mann, ich bin Anna Karenina. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen."

„Hallo." Harry streckte ebenfalls seine Hand aus, um ihre zu schütteln, als er bemerkte, dass ihre Hand ja unkörperlich war. „Äh, Entschuldigung."

„Macht nichts." Der Geist der Frau winkte ab. „Ich vergesse es selbst immer wieder... Ich fühle mich lebendig, obwohl es schon vor hundert Jahren passiert ist..."

„Was?", fragte Harry.

„Dass sie starb", antwortete Ivan.

„Oh. Ich verstehe. Naja, mein Name ist Harry Potter. Ich komme aus Großbritannien."

„Großbritannien? Ziemlich weit weg von hier", meinte Anna. „Wie bist du hierher gekommen?"

„Mit dem Schulbus. Schade, dass wir nicht den Hogwarts Express benützen konnten."

„Züge!", kreischte Anna Karenina. „Ich HASSE Züge!" Sie brach in Tränen aus und schwebte davon.

„Oh Gott, was habe ich gesagt?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist falsch mit Zügen?"

„Sie starb unter einem", antwortete Ivan. „Sie brachte sich um wegen Graf Wronsky."

„Wer? Joseph Wronski? Der berühmte polnische Quidditchspieler, der den Wronski Bluff erfunden hat?"

„Was?" Der Geist blinzelte. „Nein. Das war ein anderer Wronsky. Äh, ist ja egal. Also, wo war ich? Ja... Ich habe beschlossen, auf die Leiter zu klettern und einen neuen Vorhang vors Fenster zu hängen..."

* * *

„Was liest du da, mit so großem Interesse, dass du nicht einmal meine Schritte hörst?", fragte Krum.

Hermine sah hoch. „Oh, nur ein Buch, das ich in eurer Bibliothek gefunden habe. Ziemlich interessant."

„Was?" Viktor besah sich den Titel des Buches. „Nah. Russische Mythen und Legenden. Ich würde sie eher als Märchen bezeichnen."

„Es gibt eine Menge Legenden – zum Beispiel die griechischen – die reale Ereignisse als Hintergrund haben", antwortete sie. „Und diese Legenden sind wirklich sehr interessant... Zum Beispiel diese Legende über die Zaubererzwillinge Aaron und Anor."

„Ah, dumme Märchen." Viktor winkte ab und setzte sich neben sie.

„Aber wirklich erstaunlich", hielt Hermine daran fest. „Anor versteinerte seinen Bruder, sodass er der führende Zauberer Russlands werden konnte. Dann brachte er seinen Vater um, der, bevor er starb, Anor in einen koma-ähnlichen Schlaf versetzte. Und die andere Geschichte über den goldenen Fisch im Durmstrangsee! Wunderbar!"

„Oh, komm schon, Herm-own-ninny." Krum rutschte ein bisschen näher zu ihr. „Es gibt überhaupt keinen magischen Goldfisch in diesem See. Die Legenden besagen zwar, dass einer im See wohnt, aber das ist Humbug, meiner Meinung nach. Trotzdem... Wenn dich solche Sachen interessieren, könnte ich dir ein paar alte bulgarische Märchen erzählen, die mir meine Eltern immer erzählten, als ich noch ein kleines Kind war..." Er legte seinen Arm um sie. „...ich könnte dir Märchen erzählen, wunderbare Märchen, Herm-own-ninny..."

„Danke." Sie stand auf. „Aber ich bin mit Schneewittchen und Aschenputtel schon zufrieden."

Krum kam ebenfalls auf die Beine. „Also keine Märchen. Irgendetwas Anderes?"

„Was Anderes, Viktor?" Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Vielleicht... würdest du gerne das Zaubererviertel von St. Petersburg oder Murmansk mit mir besuchen? Du könntest dort etwas Nettes für deine Familie einkaufen... Schließlich steht bald Weihnachten an."

„Na ja..." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich habe schon überlegt, ob ich wohl dort hingehen könnte, aber auch wenn ich es mache, ich gehe mit Harry mit." Als sie die Enttäuschung sah, die sich auf Krums Gesicht ausbreitete, fügte sie hinzu: „Ich war schon auf dem Zauberermarkt in St. Petersburg, aber Harry war dort noch nicht und ich nehme an, er würde ebenfalls gerne etwas für die Feiertage einkaufen. Und nun, wenn du mich entschuldigst..."

Viktor sah der jungen Frau nach und gab einen tiefen, resignierten Seufzer von sich.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später beendete Ivan die Erzählung, wie er die Leiter hinuntergefallen war, sich dabei verletzt hatte und sehr-sehr-sehr krank wurde. Zuerst versuchte Harry, Sympathie zu zeigen, aber später war alles, was er zustande brachte, ein Nicken oder ein „uhum" und ab und zu ein „ja" zu äußern.

Dankbar, dass er von dem Geist wegkommen konnte, setzte Harry seinen Weg hoch zu seinem Zimmer fort. Als er an einer Ecke rechts abbog, sprang ihn etwas (oder vielmehr einige Etwassee) Schwarzes und Pelziges an.

„Hey! Runter von mir!", schrie er und stieß die zwei Pogrebins von sich.

„Vendetta!", rief einer von ihnen (musste sich wohl um ein multi-linguales Wesen handeln) und zog ein langes, scharfes Messer hinter seinem Rücken hervor.

„Meint ihr wohl!" Harry griff in seine Tasche, um seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen... und fand ihn nicht!

Der erste Pogrebin fuchtelte wie verrückt mit dem Messer herum und kam dem jungen Mann immer näher. Der andere hatte triumphierend etwas Langes in seiner Hand, dann warf er es davon – weit genug weg, damit Harry nicht an seinen Zauberstab kam, ohne von einem blutdurstigen Pelzknäuel zerstückelt zu werden.

„Hey, lasst uns darüber reden, Jungs..." Harry stand nun mit dem Rücken zur Wand. „Äh... ihr sprecht nicht zufällig Englisch, oder? Nur Russisch und Italienisch?"

Die Pogrebins schienen nicht gerade gesprächig zu sein – nicht zu vergessen, dass der zweite nun ebenfalls einen Dolch von irgendwo hervorzog – ‚hatten sie irgendwo Taschen?', fragte sich Harry.

Die zwei kleinen Dämonen trieben Harry an die Wand des Korridors, schnarrten bösartig und knirschten mit den Zähnen. Harry hatte nichts, womit er sich hätte verteidigen können. Er fühlte die kalten Mauersteine an seinem Rücken, seine Augen suchten schnell seine Umgebung ab, um etwas zu finden – irgendetwas, das ihm helfen könnte... Und dann sah er es: Eine Armeslänge entfernt befand sich eine Fackel an der Wand. Harry zögerte nicht - er schnappte sie aus ihrer Halterung, um die Dämonen zu verscheuchen.

Wie auch immer, er hatte keine Zeit zu sehen, ob sich die Pogrebins vor dem Feuer fürchteten oder nicht, weil die Wand, gegen die er sich lehnte, sich plötzlich bewegte: Ein Teil von ihr wurde lebendig und sog Harry in sich hinein.

* * *

**A/N: **Es tut mir Leid, ich hasse Ivan Ilyich wirklich, deshalb musste ich ihn ein wenig auf die Schaufel nehmen – Entschuldigung, Mr. Tolstoy... Und übrigens, Anna Karenina gehört ebenfalls Tolstoy, aber ihre Geschichte mag ich, also wird Anna sich zu einem anständigen Geist entwickeln. Akakiy Akakiyevich gehört Gogol.

Außerdem habe ich (in der überarbeiteten Version) ein paar Zeilen von Star Wars Episode 5, Das Imperium schlägt zurück benutzt – ich hoffe, dass es dem guten alten George Lucas nichts ausmacht. (Ü/N: Und ich hoffe, dass dich das so halbwegs gut übersetzt habe, ich hab nämlich von Star Wars keine Ahnung...)


	9. Neugier

**A/N:** Schön, dieses hier ist wieder ein Aufbaukapitel (tut mir Leid, es wird noch viele davon geben), also kommt nicht viel Action vor. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt es trotzdem.

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

**Neugier**

* * *

Harry fiel auf ein kleines, plattformähnliches Ding, das sich unter ihm in Bewegung setzte und nach unten schwebte wie ein Aufzug. Nach etwa zwei Minuten blieb es stehen und Harry konnte aufstehen. Die Fackel hielt er immer noch in der Hand. „Was zum...?", murmelte er.

Er befand sich in einem rabenschwarzen Korridor – die einzige Lichtquelle war die Fackel. Er hielt sie hoch, sodass er sich umsehen konnte. Der Korridor hatte nichts Besonderes an sich – eigentlich war er vollkommen leer. Kein Gemälde, nicht einmal eine Rüstung war zu sehen. Und dann... sah Harry eine Tür.

Er ging zu ihr hin und streckte die Hand mit der Fackel aus, um die Tür genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Es war eine dicke, steinerne Tür mit komischen, eingravierten Zeichen.

Er war kurz davor, zu versuchen sie zu öffnen, als eine kalte Stimme hinter ihm sprach: „Wieder mal verlaufen, Mr. Potter?"

Harry drehte sich um und sah Professor Fiodrovna mit verschränkten Armen vor sich stehen. „Na ja, irgendwie schon...", antwortete er.

„Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen. Gehen Sie", sagte sie.

„Ich bin nicht absichtlich hierher gekommen", erklärte Harry. „Ich wurde von zwei Pogrebins gejagt, die mich umbringen wollten, dann schnappte ich mir die Fackel von der Wand und fiel durch diese hindurch."

„Tatsächlich?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Eine sehr interessante Geschichte. Ich schlage vor, Sie gehen den Weg zurück, den Sie gekommen sind." Sie deutete auf die aufzugs-ähnliche Plattform.

„Aber was, wenn diese Biester immer noch auf mich warten?" Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Hm... Der große Harry Potter kommt nicht mit zwei kleinen Pogrebins zurecht?", fragte sie mit einem eher triezenden Tonfall.

_Nicht, wenn die bewaffnet sind und ich nicht!, _dachte Harry bitter - aber er beschloss, dass er nicht schwach erscheinen wollte... besonders nicht vor einer Frau. „In Ordnung", nickte er. „Also Sie meinen, dieses Ding wird mich wieder hoch zu dieser verborgenen Tür bringen?"

„Korrekt", antwortete sie.

„Also gut", sagte Harry und stieg auf die Plattform, die sich sofort nach oben bewegte. Dann – Minuten später – hielt sie an und Harry stand wieder der steinernen Mauer gegenüber. Er berührte sie: sie war solide. Er sah eine Fackelhalterung an der Wand und einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, steckte er die Fackel, die er noch immer in der Hand hielt, dort hinein.

Die Wand begann sich zu kräuseln und Harry gelang es, durch sie hindurch und in den Korridor zu treten.

Das Erste, das er sah, waren die zwei Pogrebins, die mit riesigen Messern auf ihn warteten.

„Immer noch hier?", grummelte Harry. „Wirklich, Jungs, denkt ihr nicht auch, dass es an der Zeit ist, mir nicht mehr zu folgen und nicht mehr zu versuchen, mich zu töten? Das mit eurem Onkel und eurem Cousin tut mir wirklich Leid."

Die Teufelchen verstanden ihn nicht und traten näher.

„_Stupefy!", _rief eine scharfe Stimme und die Pogrebins fielen bewusstlos um. Harry drehte sich in die Richtung der Stimme, um Krums Schwester zu sehen, die mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Dämonen zeigte.

„Danke", sagte er.

„Gern geschehen." Sie lächelte. „Ich schätze, der hier gehört Ihnen." Sie bot ihm seinen verlorenen Zauberstab an.

„Noch einmal danke..." Er nahm ihn. Irgendwie gelang es ihr, dass sie seine Hand berührte, als sie ihm den Zauberstab übergab. „...Ms. Krum."

„Nennen Sie mich einfach Mileta, Mr. Potter." Sie errötete ein bisschen.

„Äh... okay, Mileta." Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Nenne du mich einfach Harry."

„Okay, Harry", antwortete sie mit honigsüßer Stimme. _„Harry."_

„Ja?"

„Nichts."

„Ähm, ich muss gehen, Mileta. Danke noch einmal", sagte er und eilte davon. Er bemerkte nicht, dass sie ihm mit ihren Augen folgte und sich an die Brust griff.

* * *

Als er in den linken Gang einbog, traf Harry auf einen ziemlich mürrischen Krum.

„Hi, Viktor, was ist los?"

Krum schüttelte bloß seinen Kopf und lief an ihm vorbei, während er etwas auf Bulgarisch murmelte – und das sich Harrys Meinung nach extrem nach Schimpfwörtern anhörte.

Als er endlich sein Zimmer erreichte, hörte er Aberforth schreien: „Hey, hey, Harry!" Der alte Mann lief auf ihn zu.

„Hi, Aberforth. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Ja!" Dumbledore nickte. „Besorg mir einen Yeti!"

„Einen was?" Harry blinzelte. „Yetis leben doch im Himalaya! Egal, warum brauchen Sie überhaupt einen?"

„Lass mich dir das erzählen, während wir angeln!"

„Angeln? Der See ist zugefroren!"

„Wir schneiden Löcher hinein!", antwortete Aberforth enthusiastisch. „Nichts macht so viel Spaß wie Eisfischen! Sehr gesund!"

„Oh, sicher." Harry rollte mit den Augen. „In Ordnung. Ich werde mich warm einpacken und Sie dann unten beim See treffen."

* * *

Harry zog seinen Pelzmantel an, schlang einen dicken, kuscheligen Schal (den seine Schwiegermutter gestrickt hatte) um seinen Hals und setzte auch noch eine Mütze auf. Als er seine Unterkunft verließ, sah er, dass eine ziemlich wütende Hermine gerade zu ihrem Zimmer lief, das neben dem von McGonagalls lag.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte er.

Sie platzte in ihr Zimmer hinein, knallte ein schweres Buch auf ihren Tisch und sagte: „Ja!"

„Das bedeutet nein", stellte er fest. „Hat es etwas mit Krum zu tun?"

„Huh?" Sie sah auf. „Warum glaubst du das?"

„Weil ich ihn vor fünf Minuten in der gleichen Stimmung gesehen habe. Was ist zwischen euch vorgefallen?"

„Nichts." Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Und ich werde auch dafür sorgen, dass nichts zwischen uns vorfällt."

„Er stellt dir immer noch nach, wie?"

„Anscheinend." Sie schürzte die Lippen. „Aber ich will das nicht!"

„Das weiß ich doch", antwortete er. „Weißt du was, Herm? Ich werde dich vor Vicky beschützen, wenn du mich auch vor seiner Schwester beschützt."

„Seine Schwester?" Ihr blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Jah. Diese Milupa oder so. Ich fürchte, sie _mag _mich."

Hermine kicherte. „Du armer, armer Junge. Anscheinend ziehst du hässliche Mädchen an wie ein Magnet. Zuerst Millicent Bulstrode, jetzt dieses Mädel... Wirklich, sogar ihre Vornamen fangen mit demselben Buchstaben an! Ist das nicht komisch?"

„Glaube ich nicht." Er schüttelte lachend seinen Kopf. „In Ordnung, ich werde versuchen, Viktors Hände von dir fern zu halten und draußen nicht zu erfrieren, während ich mit Aberforth Eisfischen bin."

* * *

Zwei Stunden später kam Harry mit Aberforth zurück ins Schloss – frierend bis auf die Knochen. Er hatte sieben Fische mit Dumbledore gefangen, der immer noch darüber plapperte, er bräuchte einen Yeti. Seltsamerweise wollte er Harry nicht erzählen, wozu er den brauchte, also drängte Harry ihn nicht weiter.

Mit ihren Händen voller Fische betraten sie die Eingangshalle und Harry hieß die kleine Wärme des Gebäudes sehr willkommen. Professor McGonagall kam gerade die Treppe herunter und warf ihnen mit ihren Blicken Dolche entgegen.

Nach etwa einer Minute begriff Harry, dass die „Dolche" nur für Aberforth bestimmt waren und nicht für ihn. Er wusste nur zu gut, was es bedeutete, McGonagall wütend zu machen, und hegte nicht den Wunsch, dies jemals wieder herauszufordern.

Auf dem Weg hoch zu ihren Zimmern gingen sie an der Bibliothek vorbei und sahen, wie Professor Fiodrovna sie betrat.

„Kommst du mit in die Küche, Junge?", fragte Aberforth.

„Uh, ein bisschen später. Ich bin nur gerade draufgekommen, dass ich etwas vergessen habe. Wir sehen uns beim Essen."

Dumbledore nickte. „Gib mir diesen Eimer, ich nehme ihn mit für die Hauselfen. Ich hoffe, sie werden sie uns für das Abendessen rösten."

Harry reichte ihm seinen Eimer voll mit Fischen und wartete, bis Aberforth um die Ecke gebogen war, ehe er zu der Tür der Bibliothek trat und hineinlugte. Tatyana Fiodrovna saß an einem der Tische und war ziemlich in ein Buch vertieft.

_Jetzt oder nie, _dachte er und lief zum Stiegenhaus und hinauf. Er hoffte, er konnte sich noch an den Weg zu der mysteriösen, verschwindenden Wand erinnern und würde sich nicht verlaufen. Nach einer Weile kam er an der Stelle an, an der er den geheimen Aufzug vermutete.

_Ja, hier muss es sein. _Er nickte in Gedanken und drückte gegen die Wand. Sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. _Oh, natürlich, ich muss die Fackel aus ihrer Halterung nehmen! _Er schalt sich selbst für seine Dummheit und griff nach der Fackel. _Los geht's! _Er berührte wieder die Wand, die immer noch aus soliden Steinen bestand. _Ist das die richtige Stelle oder habe ich mich wieder verlaufen? _Er sah sich um. Nein. Er war sich sicher, dass er sich nicht verlaufen hatte. _Diese Frau muss den Eingang verschlossen haben. _Er runzelte die Stirn. _Sie sah mich da und sprach einen Spruch über die Wand aus, sodass ich nicht mehr hinein kann... Aber warum? Warum will sie, dass die Leute diesem Ort fern bleiben? Ist das auch so eine Kammer des Schreckens mit einem Basilisken? _Er hoffte stark, dass es das nicht war.

„Okay, ich probiere es auf eine andere Art", murmelte er. „_Reducio!" _Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Steine. Dieser Zauber hätte die Wand sprengen müssen, aber es hatte nicht funktioniert. Die Steine waren anscheinend entschlossen, ihren Platz nicht zu verlassen. _„Diffindo!", _versuchte er es wieder. _„Alohomora!"_

Nichts.

Enttäuscht und immer noch entschlossen zu erfahren, was da unten verborgen war, stapfte er zu seinem Zimmer.

* * *

Dennis hatte den ganzen Vormittag in der Bibliothek verbracht, wo er nach der Pflanze suchte, die es zu finden galt. Er hatte in ein Dutzend Bücher hineingeschnuppert, aber er fand nichts. Er entdeckte ein Buch über russische Pflanzen, aber keine davon war immergrün.

„_Atropa belladonna... Circaea lutetiana... _Nein, keine von denen", seufzte er und knallte das Buch zu. „Ich habe genug davon." Er stand auf und lief zur Tür, als eine Stimme nach ihm rief.

„Mr. Creevey?"

Er drehte sich um und sah die Zaubertrankprofessorin von Durmstrang, diese Professor Fiodrovna. Sie winkte ihn zu sich.

„Ja, Professor? Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Ich schätze, _ich _kann Ihnen helfen", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln. Dennis fand ihr Lächeln seltsam und Abscheu erregend. Nicht, dass sie eine hässliche Frau gewesen wäre – nein, sie war hübsch, aber irgendwie... er konnte es nicht erklären.

Er ging zu ihr hin. „Was meinen Sie, Professor?"

„Sie haben noch nichts gefunden, das in Verbindung mit der ersten Aufgabe steht, richtig?"

„Richtig", nickte er. „Aber wenn Sie beabsichtigen, mir zu helfen, muss ich Sie warnen, dass ich nicht der Typ dafür bin... Ich meine, ich schummle nicht."

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass Sie das tun sollten. Jedenfalls", sie zeigte auf den Sessel neben ihr und deutete ihm somit, dass sie erwartete, dass er sich setzte. Er tat es. „Ich bin auch nicht der Typ für schummeln, und ich würde keinem Schüler helfen... Besonders keinem der Rivalenschule. Ich stehe voll hinter Durmstrang, müssen Sie wissen."

„Oh, natürlich", nickte er. „Das ist verständlich."

„Ja. Also, ich nehme an, Sie haben noch nicht in diesem Buch nachgeschlagen?" Sie reichte ihm ein sehr altes, dickes Buch mit zerknitterten, gelben Seiten.

„Nein." Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Sie... Sie haben es gehortet, während Sie wussten, dass ich nach der Pflanze suchte, die nur in diesem Buch gefunden werden kann?" Seine Stimme hörte sich anschuldigend an.

„Gehortet?" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme. „Nein, eigentlich hatte ich nicht bemerkt, dass Sie da waren, bis Sie aufgestanden waren, um zu gehen. Ich habe nach einer magischen Pflanze für einen Trank gesucht, den ich brauen werde."

„Oh, tut mir Leid." Er errötete.

„Egal. Also, hier ist es. Gebrauchen Sie es gut."

Dennis öffnete das Buch und begann, die Seiten umzublättern. Es gab hier eine Menge Pflanzen, sogar ein ganzes Kapitel über magische russische Kräuter und Blumen. Seine Augen scannten über die Seiten, dann rief er freudig aus: _„Leontopodium nigrum! _Das Schwarze Edelweiß! Kommt im Hochgebirge vor, mehrjährige Pflanze, immergrün, blüht im Winter, die schwarze Blüte kann leicht im Schnee entdeckt werden... 5 bis 10 cm hoch... Sein weißes Gegenstück wächst in den Bergen von Zentral- und Südeuropa, doch sein Ursprung liegt vor tausenden von Jahren in Sibirien. Das Schwarze Edelweiß kann nur in Nordrussland gefunden werden. Seine Fähigkeit, Wunden zu heilen, die von dunklen Flüchen stammen, ist gut bekannt..." Dennis blickte hoch. „Danke, Professor!" Aber Tatyana Fiodrovna war nicht mehr da. „Professor?" Er hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass sie gegangen war. _Warum hatte sie mir dieses Buch gegeben? Warum hilft sie mir? Sie ist eine Lehrerin aus Durmstrang! Das macht einfach keinen Sinn! _Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und widmete sich wieder der Beschreibung des Schwarzen Edelweiß.

* * *

Es war bereits elf Uhr abends, als Harry beschloss, zu Bett zu gehen. Er hatte bereits seinen Pyjama an, als er ein Klopfen an seinem Fenster hörte. Es war die Eule, die er Ginny gesandt hatte.

Er nahm den Brief eilig und entfaltete ihn.

_Liebster Harry,_

_ich bin froh, dass ihr ohne Schwierigkeiten in Durmstrang angekommen seid. Es gibt nichts Interessantes hier, außer dass Sirius Lily beigebracht hat, wie man schwindelt. Eine bedeutende Errungenschaft. Sie hat auch viele neue Wörter gelernt, aber – Sirius sei Dank – waren die meisten davon Schimpfwörter. Du solltest zurückkommen und deinem Paten gewaltig aufs Schienbein treten._

_Fred und George haben uns gestern besucht, ihr Geschäft geht mit jedem Tag besser. Mum geht voll darin auf, ihr neues Haus einzurichten (ja, stell dir vor, Dad ist es gelungen, sie zu überreden, aus dem Fuchsbau auszuziehen!)_

_Gut, _dachte Harry. Auch wenn die Weasleys ein nettes, großes Haus neben das alte, heruntergekommene gebaut hatten, hatte es Mrs. Weasley ein Jahr lang widerstrebt, in das neue Haus einzuziehen.

_Ich denke, ich höre Hochzeitsglocken läuten – das letzte Mal, als Percy und Penny uns besucht hatten, hatte sie einen Ring getragen, der vorher noch nicht da war! (Obwohl sie es noch niemandem gesagt hatten, habe ich es sofort bemerkt.)_

_Ron ist unglücklich ohne Hermine, genauso geht es Hagrid ohne Olympe._

_Und ich bin unglücklich ohne dich._

_Ich liebe dich, Harry. Egal, was du denkst, ich liebe dich. Ich weiß, ich habe mich das letzte Mal dumm benommen – das hätte ich nicht tun sollen. Ich hatte nur solche Angst. Die habe ich immer noch, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es mir gelingen wird, das alles zu akzeptieren._

_Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit beschleunigen, bis du zu Weihnachten wieder da bist._

_In Liebe,_

_deine Ginny_

_P.S.: Erzähl mir mehr über diesen Aberforth, er muss eine ziemlich interessante Persönlichkeit sein!_

_Natürlich ist er das, _lächelte Harry und sah aus dem Fenster. „Und wie!" Er schrie es fast. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht und er sah Aberforth auf seinen Schlitten klettern und losfahren. _Wohin könnte er jetzt wohl fahren? Mitten in der Nacht... _Er schüttelte den Kopf. Aberforth war _wirklich _eine interessante Persönlichkeit – vielleicht noch interessanter als sein Bruder.

Als die Geräusche der Glöckchen am Schlitten in der Ferne verklangen, kletterte Harry in sein Bett und nahm seine Brille ab. „Ich liebe dich auch, Ginny", flüsterte er in sein Kissen und schlief ein.


End file.
